Lo que la memoria esconde
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: La última vez que Hermione Granger vio a Draco Malfoy fue en la batalla de Hogwarts, o eso es lo que ella creía... Después de un ataque no tan simple como parece, Hermione olvida su vida junto a Draco. Ahora, él tendrá que recuperarla, aunque eso signifique renunciar al maravilloso pasado que tenían juntos. ¿Conseguirán que su matrimonio salga adelante?
1. Prólogo

**_DISCLAIMER_** _: Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._ ( **#DiNoAlPlagio** )

 _Soy yo, MrsDarfoy… **otra vez**. Ahora que he terminado _ «Sin compromiso» _(sniff), puedo tomarme la libertad de empezar otro fic más. He tenido muchas dudas respecto a esta historia, porque al principio tenía una idea diferente a lo que he terminado escribiendo. Tampoco era el fic que iba a empezar a publicar, pero pensé que si publicaba mi otra idea, terminaríais lanzándome tomatazos por drama queen, así que... ¡Bienvenidas a_ **Lo que la memoria esconde** _!_

 _Antes que nada, tengo que dar las gracias a dos personas:_

 _A_ **Gizz Malfoy Granger** , _porque la idea de este fic nació a raíz de una petición suya para un AI y me la cedió sin problema para que desarrollara la idea. No es exactamente lo que tú pediste, Gizz, pero la idea es la misma ;)_

 _Y a_ **Rous Black** _, por haber estado a punto de llevarse una cicatriz como la de Harry mientras leía esto antes que nadie (se le cayó el móvil a la cabeza). Ah, y por la portada tan genial que me ha regalado *_* Y por aguantarme jajajaja._

 _Ahora procedamos a las **explicaciones** : _

**_1._** _No voy a mentir y decir que he tenido una idea originalísima que no habéis leído en la vida; este fic, como muchos antes que él, irá sobre la pérdida de memoria de Hermione y sus consecuencias. Lo único que he hecho es cambiar un par de detalles cruciales de cómo pierde la memoria. Ya lo veréis ;)_

 ** _2._** _Como siempre, al principio puede que algunas cosas no se entiendan, pero espero atar todos los cabos en los próximos capítulos._

 ** _3._** _Cada capítulo tendrá entre 1000 y 2500 palabras. No puedo decirlo con seguridad, porque todavía no tengo todo el fic escrito, pero calculo que no pasarán de ahí._

 ** _4._** _Publicaré un capítulo **cada semana** , los sábados. Por lo tanto… Próxima actualización: 8 de abril._

 ** _5._** _Si no puedo actualizar el día que toca por lo que sea, avisaré por mi página de Facebook,_ MrsDarfoy _, así que si le dais Like sería genial :)_

 ** _6._** _Y nada, lo último que me queda es agradeceros que hayáis decidido acompañarme en otra de mis locuras. ¿_ «Sin compromiso» _no estuvo tan mal, verdad? Vamos a ver cómo sale este :D_

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

…

Invisible. Así se sentía desde que terminó la guerra.

Nadie le prestaba la más mínima atención; nadie quería relacionarse con él o escuchar sus motivos.

Al principio, lo había intentado de verdad. Creía que en el nuevo mundo que habían creado los «Héroes de guerra» ―como se conocía a los amigos del Niño que Vivió― habría espacio para la redención.

Qué ingenuo había sido al creer que podría empezar de cero.

Los demás se habían salvado. Bastó con que pusieran cara de cordero degollado para que se les perdonara todo. Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si su familia hubiera tenido el mismo dinero que la de los demás; tal vez entonces sí hubieran estado más predispuestos a cambiar un par de miles de galeones por una palmadita en la espalda y un «No pasa nada, eras joven y no sabías lo que hacías».

Y luego estaba _él_. Lo había seguido en cada paso que había dado, había estado ahí para él; todo para que al final se aliara con los enemigos. Una rata cobarde y rastrera, eso era en lo que su mejor amigo durante los últimos siete años se había convertido. Y todo por _ella_.

Merecía saber qué se sentía cuando el mundo se desmoronaba a tu alrededor. Y él estaba dispuesto a enseñárselo.

Cuando entró al Ministerio, lo hizo con la certeza de que nunca saldría de allí como un hombre libre. Pero al menos sabía que marcaría la diferencia. Que el mundo sabría a partir de ese día quién era Gregory Goyle.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su objetivo, supo que ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Para ninguno de ellos.

···

Hermione cerró la última carpeta con una sonrisa.

―¡Por fin! ―suspiró.

Se levantó de su silla y estiró los brazos, desentumeciéndose el cuerpo tras haber pasado varias horas allí sentada. Con un movimiento de varita, hizo desaparecer las arrugas que se habían formado en el bajo del vestido que llevaba. Normalmente, no se preocupaba tanto por su ropa, pero es que no todos los días se cumplían cuatro años de casada.

Metió su capa en el bolso y cerró con llave al salir.

Cuando se giró, se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban con picardía y una sonrisa ladeada.

―¿Adónde vas, preciosa?

Hermione sonrió y pasó una mano por la solapa del traje de él, acariciando la tela. Si normalmente ya cuidaba su apariencia física, aquel día estaba especialmente atractivo.

―He quedado con mi marido ―respondió.

Draco enarcó las cejas.

―¿Ah sí? ―Recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Hermione y puso sus manos en sus caderas, acercándola a él―. ¿Alguna celebración especial? ―preguntó de forma casual.

―Cumplimos cuatro años de matrimonio, ¿sabes? ―explicó ella.

―Mmmm, ¿y no te cansas de ese pesado?

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa lentamente.

―Un poco, pero qué le vamos a hacer ―suspiró. Acercó sus labios a los de él―. ¿Quién me pagaría cenas caras en buenos restaurantes sino?

Draco rio.

―Seguro que encontrarías a algún otro tonto que lo haría encantado.

La bruja rozó sus labios antes de responder:

―Me gusta el tonto que me ha tocado. ―Se separó de él. Se moría de ganas por decir algo más, pero prefería esperar―. Venga, que llegamos tarde, señor Malfoy.

Draco cogió la mano que ella le tendía.

―A sus órdenes, señora Malfoy.

Recorrieron los interminables pasillos que iban desde el despacho de la recién estrenada Ministra de Magia hasta recepción charlando sobre cómo les había ido el día.

―Dime, ¿qué me aconsejas: un robo o una agresión leve? ―preguntó.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

―Depende de para qué.

Draco suspiró.

―Me gustaría ver a mi esposa más a menudo. Desde que la nombraron Ministra, apenas pasa por casa.

―¡Eso no es cierto! ―exclamó ella, golpeándolo en el brazo―. Pero creo que la mejor opción es un asesinato; dudo mucho que una mujer tan ocupada como ella quiera verte por algo tan nimio como un robo ―señaló con fingida seriedad.

Draco suspiró.

―No sé si me convence la solución. Seguro que termina mandándome a Azkaban por estúpido.

Hermione rio, pero entonces algo llamó su atención.

Era última hora de la tarde, por lo que el Ministerio solía estar medio vacío. Aun así, siempre quedaba algún rezagado, por lo que no era sorprendente cruzarse de vez en cuando con alguien que se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando o había olvidado algún documento en su despacho.

Hermione se quedó mirando a un hombre apoyado en una de las chimeneas que se usaban como conexión de la Red Flu. El desconocido estaba allí plantado; no parecía ir ni venir de ningún sitio. Simplemente, esperaba.

«¿Qué espera?», se preguntó Hermione.

De repente, se dio cuenta de por qué le había llamado la atención ―además de por su comportamiento―: le era enormemente familiar. Aquellos ojos hundidos, aquellas facciones toscas… ¡Claro! La espesa barba que lucía y las mejillas hundidas habían impedido que lo reconociera. Hacía años que no se le veía por Gran Bretaña; había desaparecido poco después del último año de Hogwarts sin decir a nadie adónde iría. Ni Draco, que había sido de sus amigos más cercanos, había tenido noticias de él en todos aquellos años.

¿Qué haría allí, después de tanto tiempo?

―Oye ―Draco, que había seguido hablando de sus cosas, calló, y Hermione aprovechó para señalarle al hombre con el mentón―, ¿aquel no es Goyle?

Draco se giró hacia él. Frunció el ceño, sin saber quién era al principio, pero en seguida abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer a su antiguo compañero de colegio.

―¿¡Gregory!? Greg, ¿eres tú?

Goyle sonrió, pero la sonrisa murió antes de llegar a sus ojos.

Entonces, levantó la mano y los apuntó con la varita. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos tuviera tiempo a defenderse, pronunció una única palabra.

Lo último en lo que pensó era, extrañamente, que había algo que necesitaba decir, pero no podía recordar el qué. Entonces, Hermione experimentó una extraña sensación de vacío y perdió la conciencia.

···

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que puede parecer una cosa al principio, pero luego habrá un par de sorpresas. Aviso ya de que Sin compromiso fue el fic alegre y cómico del año, ahora toca sufrir un poquito. Aun así, creo que no está al mismo nivel de Prescindible, así que es soportable xD. Poco más puedo añadir, aparte de que nos vemos en una semana y que cualquier duda será resuelta en los próximos capítulos. Muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad :D_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	2. Capítulo 1

_¡Hola! ¿Preparadas para saber qué demonios está pasando?_

 _Es increíble la cantidad de reviews, follows y favs que he recibido *_* ¡Muchísimas gracias! Tenéis el cielo ganado conmigo, de verdad jaja._

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

...

Hermione yacía en una cama, con los ojos cerrados y las manos a los lados. Su pecho subía y bajaba, señal de que estaba viva, pero llevaba en ese estado de inconsciencia un par de horas, y Draco empezaba a preocuparse.

Los medimagos le habían dicho que harían todo lo que estuviera en su mano para averiguar qué maldición era la que Goyle había lanzado a su esposa, pero de momento, todas las pruebas realizadas habían resultado infructuosas.

Draco cerró las manos en un puño, impotente. Años de entrenamiento como Auror y no había sido capaz de ver venir el ataque. De haber sido cualquier otro, Draco lo hubiera reducido antes incluso de que hubiera tenido tiempo a levantar la varita, pero estaban hablando de Greg, maldita sea. Habían sido amigos durante años. Era de los pocos que se habían quedado a su lado durante la época «mala» —como le gustaba llamar Draco a todo lo que había hecho en su adolescencia—, de los pocos en los que había confiado casi incondicionalmente. Era cierto que la mayor parte del tiempo había utilizado a Crabbe y a Goyle para sus propios intereses, pero su aprecio por ellos había sido sincero.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Más le valía a Goyle que Hermione estuviera bien, o de lo contrario, ninguna amistad lo salvaría de lo que tenía planeado hacerle.

—¡Draco!

Cuando este se volvió, vio a los señores Granger, que se acercaban a él con expresión angustiada, acompañados por Harry.

Adam le tendió una mano a Draco y le dio una palmada en el hombro, pero su atención ya estaba fijada en la camilla donde se encontraba su hija. Margaret, la madre de Hermione, lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos y lo miró con expresión implorante.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó.

—La han atacado, pero todavía no sabemos qué le han hecho. —Calló deliberadamente que había sido uno de sus amigos del colegio quien había atacado a Hermione.

—¿Podemos... podemos pasar? —preguntó Adam.

Draco asintió. San Mungo mantenía una política muy estricta respecto a la entrada de muggles en el hospital, pero hacían excepciones en casos como aquel. Más les valía, puesto que estaban atendiendo a la Ministra en persona, mejor amiga del Salvador del mundo mágico, por si fuera poco.

Se dirigieron a la habitación acristalada y Draco le hizo señas a la medimaga jefe para que dejara pasar a los padres de Hermione. La mujer negó con la cabeza cuando Draco le preguntó con la mirada si había alguna novedad. Los señores Granger entraron en la habitación, dejando a Draco y Harry solos. Los dos aurores se miraron con gravedad. El rubio fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Ha dicho algo?

Inmediatamente después de que Draco desarmara y redujera a Goyle, había llamado a Harry y a otros compañeros para que se encargaran de él mientras él llevaba a Hermione al hospital.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Lo hemos intentado por las buenas, pero dice que no hablará hasta que no vayas tú a verlo. En estos momentos están intentando reparar su varita, pero llevará más tiempo del previsto. —Lo último que había hecho Gregory antes de que Draco se lanzara a por él había sido romper su varita. Harry miró a su amiga—. Si en media hora Hermione no ha despertado, ordenaré que se le suministre Veritaserum a ese desgraciado.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. No eres el único al que Hermione salvó más de una vez. —Harry esbozó una sonrisa cansada y se acercó al cristal que los separaba de Hermione.

Draco miró a su esposa. No parecía que hubiera cambios en ella, al menos no cambios visibles. Tomó la resolución de no esperar a que los médicos averiguaran qué le pasaba.

—Iré ahora mismo a hablar con él —anunció.

Harry asintió.

—Te avisaré si hay algún cambio.

...

Draco se apareció a las puertas de las mazmorras. Saludó con la cabeza a los dos aurores que estaba de guardia y entró. Las primeras salas estaban destinadas a los interrogatorios, las últimas, a las celdas aisladas de magia.

Draco se detuvo en la tercera puerta de la izquierda y miró por la ventana en forma de ojo de buey. Dentro estaba uno de sus compañeros, Dean Thomas, de pie, con las manos apoyadas en la mesa; por su expresión, había perdido la paciencia hacía rato. Al otro lado de la mesa, estaba Goyle. Tenía las manos, unidas con grilletes y una cadena, en el regazo y la mirada perdida en algún punto del borde de la mesa. La sangre de Draco hirvió cuando vio la ligera sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro, pero se obligó a permanecer tranquilo. Lo habían entrenado para no mostrar sus emociones bajo ningún concepto.

Cuando entró, Dean lo miró brevemente antes de marcharse sin decir nada. Una vez se quedaron solos, Draco se sentó en la silla enfrente de su viejo amigo y lo contempló en silencio durante unos minutos. Al final, su táctica funcionó, pues Goyle no aguantó la presión de su mirada.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —espetó Greg.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante y dejó su varita encima de la mesa. Entrelazó las manos y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—No me corresponde a mí hablar —respondió en tono frío—. ¿Qué le has hecho a Hermione?

Gregory sonrió con petulancia.

—Ya es demasiado tarde —dijo—. Poco importa que te lo cuente o no.

Mientras hablaba, Draco evaluaba sus gestos y expresión. Además de los evidentes cambios físicos, Gregory había adquirido algo que siempre le había faltado: iniciativa. Su tono dejaba claro que había planeado aquello tiempo atrás.

—Los medimagos ya están trabajando en ello —dijo Draco en tono casual—. Lo que me importa es el por qué.

Gregory soltó un ruidito de burla.

—¿Ah, sí?

Draco no movió ni un músculo. Si conseguía ponerlo nervioso, avanzaría mucho más que cediendo a sus pullas.

En aquel momento, una luz entró flotando en la habitación. Era un patronus; más concretamente, el ciervo de Harry.

«Hermione ha despertado», dijo la voz del Auror Jefe.

Draco se quedó quieto durante un segundo, pero se levantó y, sin dedicarle ni una última mirada a su antiguo amigo, se dispuso a marcharse.

—Nos vemos pronto, Draco —se despidió Goyle.

El tono con el que lo dijo causó un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna vertebral, pero se dijo que no tenía tiempo para aquello; Hermione había despertado, y ella era lo más importante ahora.

 **...**

Cuando se apareció en San Mungo, fue directamente a la habitación de Hermione, pero se tomó un momento para admirarla mientras ella hablaba con sus padres, Harry, Ginny —que debía de haber llegado hacía relativamente poco— y los medimagos. La vio gesticular y mover las manos como solía hacer cuando explicaba algo, y seguramente aquel ceño fruncido era porque nadie la creía cuando aseguraba que estaba perfectamente. Hermione podía ser muy cabezota cuando quería, y solía quitarle hierro al asunto cuando de ella misma se trataba.

Draco se decidió a entrar cuando vio los ojos de ella clavados en él. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y se acercó a Hermione. Se inclinó hacia ella para abrazarla.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?! —exclamó ella, rechazándolo con un empujón.

La sonrisa de Draco flaqueó. Miró a la doctora Meller, pero esta parecía tan confundida como él.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? —preguntó.

Su esposa frunció el ceño.

—No sé qué haces aquí ni me importa, Malfoy, pero no te acerques a mí —dijo.

Draco la miró con perplejidad. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se sentó al borde de la cama.

—¿Estás bien? —Intentó sonreír de nuevo—. Soy yo, Draco.

Hermione se arrebujó contra la cabecera de la cama y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Por supuesto que sé quién eres, _Malfoy_. —Pronunció su nombre casi con asco—. No sé dónde has estado todos estos años, ¡pero como hayas tenido algo que ver...!

El cerebro de Draco empezó a trabajar a la velocidad del rayo, pero su mente era incapaz de dilucidar qué estaba pasando. ¿Por qué lo trataba así de repente?

—Hermione, cariño —intervino su madre—, es Draco. Tu marido.

La cara de pánico que puso ella fue como una estocada al corazón de Draco. Los ojos marrones de Hermione vagaron de su madre a su marido; negaba repetidamente con la cabeza. Todo en su expresión dejaba claro que no entendía ni una palabra.

—Será mejor que todos abandonen la habitación —dijo la medimaga Meller. Draco estuvo a punto de negarse, pero la mirada que le lanzó la mujer lo disuadió.

Cuando salieron de la sala, Draco se giró hacia sus suegros.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué os ha dicho mientras yo no estaba? —preguntó.

Adam se encogió de hombros, incapaz de explicar lo que había pasado. Fue Ginny la que tomó la iniciativa.

—Parecía perfectamente bien. Nos ha estado contando que estaba saliendo de su despacho cuando Goyle la ha atacado y... —explicó.

—Yo estaba con ella cuando la han atacado —mencionó Draco.

—De ti no ha dicho nada —señaló Harry, pensativo.

Los tres magos se miraron.

—¿Creéis que la ha obliviado? —preguntó Ginny.

—No veo otra explicación.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo. Soltó un grito de frustración.

—¡Cuando pille a Goyle, juro que...!

—Señor Malfoy. —Uno de los medimagos los interrumpió—. Físicamente, su esposa está bien, pero parece ser que ha sido obliviada; no recuerda estar casada con usted. —Los señores Granger se miraron con preocupación; ellos habían experimentado un Obliviate en primera persona y sabían lo que era olvidar a su ser más querido—. Según ella, no se han visto desde que terminó la guerra. ―Draco cerró los ojos. «Mierda»—. El proceso de recuperación de memoria es complejo, y la señora Malfoy parece demasiado confundida para que intervengamos ahora; creemos que es más prudente esperar a que se calme. Unas horas, si no un día. —Miró a los demás un momento antes de añadir—: ¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado?

Los hombres se apartaron a un lado. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente alejados como para que no los escuchara nadie, el medimago miró a Draco con expresión grave.

—Eso no es todo —dijo. Draco contuvo el aliento—. Su esposa está embarazada.

...

* * *

 _¡Tatatachán! Florr Isabella tenía razón, jeje. Como habéis podido leer, he decidido mantener los nombres que utilizo siempre para los padres de Hermione, Adam y Margaret, básicamente porque sé que si lo cambiara, algún día me equivocaría escribiendo y la liaría jajaja. También veréis que he decidido salirme un poco de las parejas habituales en mis dramiones. Y que Draco decidió que ser heredero de una gran fortuna no era lo que más lo llenaba en la vida y decidió convertirse en Auror (uno muy sexy, en mi opinión)._

 _Again, muchas gracias por los reviews, me han alegrado la semana, el mes y casi el año :D *corazones* ¿Me dejáis algunos más para ver cómo va la historia?_

 _Nos vemos el próximo sábado :)_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	3. Capítulo 2

_¡Sorpresa! Sé que hoy tocaba actualizar_ "Prescindible" _y mañana_ LQLME _, pero como dije en mi página de Facebook (_ **MrsDarfoy** _, regálame un Me gusta xD), no tengo terminado el capítulo de Prescindible, así que he dicho: ¿Por qué no lo compenso actualizando este? Así que nada más, espero que os guste :)_

 _P.D: Es increíble la cantidad de follows, favs y reviews que he recibido, ¡muchas, muchas, muchas gracias!_

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

...

Draco se quedó impactado. Las palabras del medimago resonaban en sus oídos. «Su esposa está embarazada...». Se llevó una mano a la boca, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

 _¡Iba a ser padre!_

Y tan rápido como la alegría por la noticia vino, se fue, dejando paso a la preocupación. Hermione había insinuado hacía meses que quería tener un hijo en algún momento, algo que había hecho inmensamente feliz a Draco. Pero ahora... Teniendo en cuenta que ella no lo recordaba, era posible que también hubiera olvidado que estaba embarazada. Puede que ni lo supiera. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saberlo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que iba a tener un hijo con un hombre al que supuestamente odiaba?

—Creo que, en este caso, será mejor que le comuniquemos nosotros su estado a la señora Malfoy —continuó el medimago. Draco asintió con la cabeza—. Si le parece, espere aquí hasta que su esposa acceda a verlo.

«Si es que lo hace», pensó Draco.

—Por supuesto. Estaré aquí mismo.

El medimago se despidió y volvió a la habitación de Hermione, Draco se acercó a sus suegros y amigos. Se situó de espaldas a su esposa; era incapaz de contemplar su reacción cuando le contaran que estaba embarazada.

—Al parecer, vais a ser abuelos —anunció Draco con una sonrisa forzada.

La señora Granger abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a llorar. Se abrazó a Draco, quien le devolvió el abrazo automáticamente.

—¡Enhorabuena! —felicitó su suegro, que tenía los ojos empañados.

El matrimonio se abrazó, felices por la noticia de que iban a ser abuelos, mientras Ginny y Harry felicitaban a Draco con efusividad. Draco no quiso recordarles que era posible que Hermione no quisiera un hijo suyo.

Pasada la alegría inicial, los cinco se sentaron a esperar, nadie sabía bien qué. Pasados quince minutos, el medimago volvió a aparecer.

—La señora Malfoy quiere verlos. —Cuando Draco fue a levantarse, el hombre lo miró con expresión de disculpa—. Solo a sus padres y amigos —añadió.

—Genial —masculló Draco, pasándose una mano por la cara—. Está bien, esperaré aquí.

...

Hermione estaba en shock. Dejaba que los medimagos la inspeccionaran, le sacaran sangre, recuerdos y demás, pero actuaba por reacción involuntaria a lo que le pedían más que por voluntad.

Al parecer, llevaba cuatro años casada con Draco Malfoy. Y estaba embarazada de mes y medio.

Estaba casada con el chico que la humillaba día sí y día también en la escuela. Iba a tener un hijo con un mortífago.

¿Cómo había llegado a aquella situación? Ella, que siempre se había preciado de su buen juicio...

Cuando sus padres, Ginny y Harry entraron en la habitación, Hermione volvió a la vida.

—¿Podrían dejarnos a solas, por favor? —Todo el equipo médico se retiró.

Hermione miró a sus seres queridos; tenía muchas preguntas.

—¿Casada? ¿En serio? —preguntó mientras hacía rodar entre los dedos el anillo que los medimagos le habían dado. En el interior ponía «Malfoy». Según ellos, Malfoy tenía otro que ponía «Granger». Menuda locura.

Sus padres no supieron qué responder.

—¿Qué recuerdas del siete de marzo de 2003? —preguntó Ginny.

Hermione frunció el ceño en dirección a su amiga.

—¿Qué pasó ese día? —replicó—. ¿Acaso me casé con Malfoy? —rio, ligeramente histérica.

—La boda fue en el jardín de los Malfoy. Era sábado —explicó Ginny, sin reírse.

—Recuerdo que hacía mucho calor —añadió su madre—. ¿Verdad, Adam?

Su padre asintió.

—Narcissa mencionó que los pavos reales se derretirían si seguían paseándose por más tiempo con aquel sol.

Al oír el tono desenfadado con el que su padre hablaba de «Narcissa» Malfoy, Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Era imposible. Cada célula de su organismo negaba la historia inverosímil que le contaban.

—¿Con quién viniste a nuestra boda? —interrogó Harry.

Hermione se quedó pensando. Recordaba perfectamente aquel día; sus amigos se casaron dos años atrás, en La Madriguera, un día nublado de octubre.

—Sola —respondió Hermione con decisión. Harry negó con la cabeza, apenado—. ¡No tiene sentido! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Aunque me hayan obliviado, no puedo haberlo olvidado todo!

Su madre se sentó a su lado y la cogió de la mano.

—Tus padres y yo no te reconocimos cuando viniste a buscarnos a Australia, ¿recuerdas? —relató su madre—. Aunque cueste, tienes que aceptarlo... Por el bien de los dos... De los tres —añadió, lanzando una mirada significativa al abdomen de Hermione.

Esta se llevó una mano al vientre instintivamente. Ah, sí.

—¿Podéis decirle que venga, por favor? —suspiró.

Tenía que hacer frente a lo que fuera que había pasado. Si su familia decía que estaba casada con Malfoy, por fuerza tenía que ser verdad.

Los cuatro se dispusieron a marcharse, dejando un poco de intimidad a la pareja, pero Hermione le hizo una seña a Ginny para que se quedara un poco más.

―¿Mencioné a alguien lo del embarazo? —le preguntó. Ginny negó con la cabeza—. No tiene sentido; si solo me han borrado los recuerdos de Malfoy y nadie más sabía que estoy embarazada, ¿por qué no lo recuerdo?

Ginny se quedó pensativa.

—Puede que ni tú misma lo supieras.

Hermione se dijo que debía de ser eso, pero no tuvo tiempo a pensar más en ello, porque su _marido_ entró por la puerta en ese instante.

Ginny se marchó, no sin antes susurrarle a Malfoy que se lo tomara con calma.

—Puedo oírte, ¿sabes? —masculló Hermione. Su cerebro no lograba entender por qué todos se ponían del lado de _él_.

Vio que el primer impulso de Malfoy fue el de acercársele, pero se detuvo al ver su expresión hostil y se quedó parado a un par de metros.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros levemente y se abrazó a sus rodillas. Tenía el anillo en el puño de la mano.

―Desmemoriada, según todo el mundo —respondió finalmente. Intentó mantener a raya el tono cortante; al fin y al cabo, se suponía que estaban casados y eso implicaba que se querían. Ella, enamorada de Malfoy. Tenía verdadera curiosidad por saber cómo y cuándo había pasado—. Y embarazada —añadió con reticencia.

Las comisuras de los labios de Malfoy se curvaron hacia arriba, pero la sonrisa murió antes de nacer. La miró con expresión preocupada.

—Hablamos de tener hijos hace un tiempo. De hecho, la idea fue tuya —explicó. Empezaba a sonar desesperado—. Por favor, no...

—¿No qué? ¿Que no me deshaga de ―se llevó una mano al vientre― él? Tranquilo, no lo haré.

Era cierto. Se conocía, y sabía que nadie podría convencerla de hacer algo que no quería. Si él decía que había sido ella quien había tomado la iniciativa, lo creía.

Malfoy pareció aliviado al oírla decir aquello; relajó la compostura y se sentó en el borde de la cama, a los pies. No la miró, sino que se quedó con los ojos fijos en la pared. Hermione observó sus facciones: tenía la mandíbula y las mejillas más afiladas que cuando estaban en Hogwarts; también había perdido ese mohín constante de desdén que siempre ponía cuando estaba rodeado de gente a la que consideraba inferior. Parecía cambiado. Al menos físicamente. También parecía un poco perdido.

Se fijó en su expresión, esperando encontrar algo que le dijera que ella tenía razón, que era imposible que se hubiera casado con ese chico, bueno, hombre ahora. Sin embargo, su aflicción parecía sincera, lo que solamente colaboraba con el crecimiento de su malestar.

—Entonces... ¿Nos casamos en 2003, cierto? —preguntó, más por acabar con el pesado silencio que había llenado la habitación que por verdadero deseo de hablar.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —Él se giró hacia ella con expresión esperanzada.

Hermione negó con la cabeza; los hombros de Malfoy volvieron a hundirse.

—Me lo ha contado Ginny.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y entró unos segundos después; era la medimaga Meller.

—Perdone que les moleste, señores Malfoy —Hermione torció el gesto al oír que se refería a ella de aquella forma—, pero necesitamos saber si prefiere que revirtamos el Obliviate ahora o necesitan más tiempo para hablar.

Hermione se quedó pensando durante unos segundos.

—Ahora —dijo. Así saldría de dudas de una vez por todas.

Tanto Malfoy como la medimaga parecieron aliviados por su respuesta.

—Por favor, señor Malfoy, necesitamos que abandone la habitación. El proceso puede durar una hora o más. Le avisaremos cuando terminemos.

—Gracias —respondió él. Le lanzó una última mirada a Hermione antes de marcharse, una mirada que ella solo pudo clasificar como anhelante.

 **...**

Cuando Draco salió de aquella habitación, sintió ganas de destrozarlo todo a base de maldiciones, pero se contuvo por su bien y el de Hermione: no servía de nada dar rienda suelta a su frustración. En su lugar, se sentó en una silla al lado de sus suegros y Ginny. Harry había vuelto a la Oficina de Aurores, a ver si podían sonsacarle algo más a Goyle, pero algo le decía a Draco que no conseguirían que hablara a no ser que fuera él en persona. No sabía qué le había hecho a Gregory, pero el hombre se lo había tomado como una vendetta personal contra él.

El cristal de la habitación donde tenían a Hermione había pasado de transparente a opaco, por lo que no había manera de saber cómo iba el proceso, pero en aquellos momentos, Harry apareció corriendo por el pasillo y fue directamente a la sala. Draco se levantó e intentó impedirle que entrara, pero el jefe de los Aurores ya había abierto la puerta.

—¡Detengan la prueba! —gritó.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —exclamó Draco, cogiéndolo por el brazo.

—¡Me da igual que sea el maldito salvador del mundo, señor Potter, como vuelva a interrumpirnos mientras trabajamos, me encargaré personalmente de que se le prohíba el paso al hospital! —La medimaga Meller parecía realmente enfadada.

—Lo siento, pero es de vital importancia que no sigan. Hemos conseguido reparar la varita de Goyle y el último hechizo que lanzó no es un Obliviate —explicó.

Draco frunció el ceño. Lo que faltaba. Pensó en el desastre que podrían haber causado si los medimagos llegan a proceder con recuperar unos recuerdos con un contrahechizo erróneo.

—Imposible ―replicó la medimaga―. Hemos hecho las pruebas pertinentes y muestra todos los signos de ser un Obliviate. ―Harry negó con la cabeza de nuevo. La mujer se cruzó de brazos―. ¿Cuál es entonces?

Harry los miró con expresión seria.

—No lo sabemos.

…

* * *

 _Pensabais que era un Obliviate, ¿eh? ¡Pues no! Pero todavía falta una semana para que descubráis qué demonios ha pasado. ¿Vosotras también tenéis el corazón un poquito roto por lo que está sufriendo el pobre Draco? ¿Y por Hermione, qué? Menudo shock debe ser descubrir que tienes una vida de la que no sabes nada._

 _La semana que viene, la actualización será también el viernes, porque ese día por la noche me voy de fiesta y no vuelvo hasta el domingo jajajaja (vale, acabo de sonar como una perdida de la vida, pero soy una persona responsable). So... Actualización el 21 de abril._

 _Solo queda pediros que me dejéis un **review** contándome qué os ha parecido el capítulo :D ¡Nos vemos pronto!_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	4. Capítulo 3

_¡Hola! He decidido actualizar ahora, puesto que mañana voy a estar bastante liada :)_

 _Antes de que leáis este capítulo, quiero que tengáis en cuenta que, si un fic ya es 90% invención y 10% made-in-JK, en este capítulo he estirado el porcentaje de invenciones y he medio creado un mundo nuevo fuera de Inglaterra. Adonde quería llegar era que necesito que tengáis la mente abierta, porque estáis a punto de leer algo completamente sacado de mi manga._

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

...

Cuando Draco y Harry volvieron a aparecerse en el Ministerio, Kingsley Shacklebolt, jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, estaba esperándolos. Junto a él estaba Emmeline Jakobson, jefa de los Inefables. Ninguno de los dos parecía muy tranquilo.

―¿Cómo está la Ministra? ―preguntó la mujer.

Draco aún se arrepentía de haber tenido que abandonar a Hermione en el hospital, pero la medimaga Meller había acordado que ella se lo explicaría todo y la retendría allí hasta que consiguieran averiguar qué demonios había pasado.

―Sin tener en cuenta que no recuerda que estamos casados, perfectamente ―dijo Draco con amargura.

Shacklebolt le puso una mano en el hombro.

―Lo solucionaremos, Malfoy.

Este asintió. Ya tendría tiempo de lamentarse después, ahora tocaba arreglar lo que fuera que Goyle había hecho.

―¿Qué habéis averiguado? ―preguntó.

―Más bien poco ―respondió Jakobson―. Seguidme. ―Los cuatro se adentraron en el Ministerio hasta llegar a una de las partes más escondidas; aquello era territorio de los Inefables. Entraron en una enorme sala repleta de libros que flotaban; algunos dejaban traspasar la luz. _La Biblioteca Internacional Sin Tiempo (_ 1), la llamaban―. Hemos identificado el hechizo que salió de la varita de Gregory Goyle: es una palabra rusa, _zabveniye_. El bibliotecario, Hemmett, ha recordado verla en algún sitio. En uno de los estos ―señaló los libros flotantes―, concretamente.

―¿Ruso? ¿Qué tiene que ver Rusia con esto? ―preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

―Eso es lo que están averiguando ahora mismo ―dijo Shacklebolt―. Hemos hecho que Goyle ingiera Veritaserum. No tenemos tiempo para andarnos con delicadezas.

Draco asintió, totalmente de acuerdo. Goyle tenía suerte de que fueran sus compañeros quienes estuvieran interrogándolo y no él.

Mientras tanto, Emmeline Jakobson se acercaba a ellos con un libro etéreo flotando sobre las manos. Con un movimiento de varita, hizo que se abriera por una de las últimas páginas. El libro estaba en francés. Los ojos de Draco escanearon la hoja con rapidez; al parecer, hablaba de usos ilegales de la magia en la Unión Soviética en el siglo XIX.

―¿Qué demonios es esto? ―preguntó, completamente perdido.

Jakobson y Shacklebolt se miraron, pero ninguno respondió a la pregunta.

―Hemos contactado con Anya Kuznetsova ―la dirigente del _Ministerstvo magii (_ 2), el Ministerio mágico ruso―; en estos momentos, el mayor especialista en maldiciones olvidadas de toda Rusia está en camino.

Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada sospechosa. ¿Maldiciones olvidadas? ¿Qué demonios se les escapaba?

Salieron de aquella sala y se dirigieron al despacho de Shacklebolt, a esperar al enviado del Ministerio ruso. Draco miró el reloj, impaciente. Cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo desperdiciado para Hermione. Si había olvidado todo a partir de octavo año, eso significaba que no recordaba que Draco había cambiado. Que ella lo había hecho cambiar.

Lo odiaría, seguro.

De tanto pensar en Hermione debía de estar teniendo alucinaciones, porque él diría que estaba oyendo la voz de su esposa en el pasillo. Todos los allí presentes intercambiaron una mirada de perplejidad. Harry abrió la puerta del despacho y asomó la cabeza fuera, pero pronto fue empujado a un lado. Cuando la puerta se abrió del todo, se encontraron con una Hermione vestida a medias y con cara de malas pulgas. Detrás de ella iba Dean Thomas con cara de apuro.

―Lo siento, señor, no he podido detenerla ―se disculpó ante Shacklebolt.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada glacial.

―Soy la Ministra, Dean, aunque hubieras podido, no lo hubieras hecho.

El jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica suspiró.

―Muchas gracias, Thomas. Vuelve a tu puesto.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y los miró uno a uno. Cuando llegó a Draco, apartó la mirada ligeramente antes que con los demás, pero eso no evitó que Draco tragara saliva. Sabía el miedo que daba su mujer cuando se enfadaba.

―Cómo os atrevéis ―dijo―. Me dejáis en el hospital tirada, sin saber nada. ―Harry intentó hablar, pero ella lo calló levantando un dedo―. Soy la Ministra del Ministerio mágico de Gran Bretaña, y me da igual lo que digáis, porque no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que alguien no me explique directamente y sin tapujos qué está pasando. Y no es una sugerencia ―añadió con su mejor tono autoritario.

―Pero tu embarazo… ―empezó Draco.

―Estoy embarazada, no enferma terminal ―replicó Hermione, dedicándole una mirada breve.

No les quedó más remedio que explicarle lo que sabían hasta aquellos momentos. Cuando terminaron, Hermione se apoyó en la mesa de escritorio; se mordió la uña del dedo gordo de la mano izquierda, algo que hacía siempre que estaba preocupada por algo y su cerebro trabajaba a cien por hora para solucionar el problema.

Dos suaves toques en la puerta los sacaron de su silencio.

―Perdonen, señores. ―Era Dean Thomas, acompañado por tres personas desconocidas―. El señor Sokolov ha llegado.

...

Mijaíl Sokolov era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo completamente gris y unos ojos pequeños y escrutadores que evaluaban todo a su alrededor. Trajeron más sillas para acomodar a los allí presentes. Los únicos que quedaron de pie fueron las dos mujeres que habían acompañado al señor Sokolov, que se quedaron en un rincón con expresión adusta y las manos a la espalda; y Harry, que anunció que volvería a la sala de interrogatorios en breves momentos. No podía haber nadie que no estuviera directamente implicado en el asunto.

Después de hacer las presentaciones pertinentes y tomar una poción que les permitiría entender el idioma del otro (3), el señor Sokolov fue directamente al grano:

―Cuénteme, ¿qué tipo de recuerdos le han borrado, señora Ministra?

Hermione se removió incómoda en su silla.

―Todo lo relacionado con mi marido ―Señaló a Draco―; los últimos ocho años de nuestra vida en común. ―El tono con el que dijo «nuestra» dolió a Draco, pero no dijo nada.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos brevemente.

―¿Se conocían de antes?

―Desde los once años ―respondió Draco.

―Interesante… ―Mijaíl Sokolov se quedó pensativo―. Muy interesante, en efecto.

―¿Qué es interesante? ―preguntó Draco, impaciente.

El hombre meditó su respuesta durante unos segundos antes de mirar a los señores Malfoy.

―Antes de responder a eso, tengo que contarles un episodio olvidado de la historia de Rusia. ―Se reclinó sobre la mesa, con los dedos de las manos entrelazados―. Antes de que se creara el Ministerio, el país estaba dividido en cinco partes, gobernadas por cinco familias. La mayoría coqueteaba con la magia negra, y todas querían hacerse con el poder que tenían las otras. ―Tenía ese tipo de voz grave, hipnótica, que hacía que te quedaras absorto mientras las palabras creaban un escenario en tu cabeza―. En 1812, el primogénito de la familia Ilyin, Dimitri, se enamoró de la hija de los Gusev, Katja. Desgraciadamente, el padre de Katja la había prometido a Jurg Lebedev, el hijo de la familia con más territorio de Rusia.

―La típica historia de amor shakespeariana ―señaló Hermione.

Mijaíl sonrió con afectación.

―Algo así, pero imagine que Shakespeare hubiera añadido magia negra a sus relatos. ―Fingió un escalofrío―. Grotesco. Como esta historia. Dimitri ―prosiguió―, incapaz de aceptar que no iba a tener a la mujer que quería, decidió usar el _Z_ _abveniye_.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Draco.

―Una de las cuatro maldiciones olvidadas en Rusia. Irónicamente, significa «olvido» en ruso; es el acortamiento de la maldición _Ya osuzhdayu zabveniyu_ , «Te condeno al olvido» ―respondió el ruso―. Podría confundirse con su Obliviate si no se profundiza en el análisis, pero sus efectos son mucho más devastadores. De hecho, era muy utilizada para eliminar completamente recuerdos enteros.

Draco contuvo el aliento. ¿Eliminar completamente? No quiso decir nada, pero echó una mirada de reojo a Hermione; por su expresión, ella también había captado el matiz de significado.

»Es un proceso muy complicado, por lo que no todo el mundo sabía elaborarla. Los primeros pasos implican reunir un objeto de la persona a la que se desea maldecir y algo característico del recuerdo que desea borrarse. En este caso, Dimitri decidió que su venganza consistiría en borrar el recuerdo de la existencia de Fjodor Gusev.

―¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no salió bien? ―preguntó Hermione, abrazándose a ella misma.

Mijaíl respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

―Está en lo cierto, señora Ministra. Como he dicho, el proceso es largo y complicado. Un solo error puede pagarse caro. En este caso, a los Gusev les costó la vida, literalmente. Al maldecir el recuerdo de su existencia, los condenó a _nichtozhestvo_ , a la nada. Su recuerdo permaneció, pero ellos no corrieron la misma suerte: La familia Gusev en su totalidad desapareció de la faz de la Tierra. El patriarca, sus hijos, sus hermanos, sus nietos... ―El señor Sokolov chasqueó los dedos―. Toda una estirpe se esfumó en un segundo. El prometido de Katja declaró la guerra a los Ilyin; la trifulca duró dos años, y al acabar, apenas quedaban miembros de las dos familias. En cuestión de dos años, tres de las familias rusas más importantes se extinguieron. Las dos familias restantes decidieron que _Z_ _abveniye_ era demasiado peligrosa para que quedara al abasto de cualquiera, así que, después de ponerse de acuerdo para formar el actual Gobierno mágico, eliminaron la maldición de todos los textos que explicaran cómo ejecutarla. La última vez que se utilizó fue para eliminar la existencia de esta maldición de la memoria de toda la población, excepto de unos pocos elegidos. Así fue como nació el _Ministerstvo magii_ y la prohibición del uso de una de nuestras cuatro maldiciones olvidadas.

―¿Cuáles son las otras tres? ―preguntó Shacklebolt.

Mijaíl sonrió.

―No estamos autorizados a revelar esa información a nadie, y eso incluye a cualquier gobernante o, en su caso, ex gobernante extranjero. De hecho, pocos somos los que sabemos de la existencia de esta maldición en concreto. Y nos ha ido bien durante los últimos doscientos años. ―Miró a Hermione―. Hasta ahora.

―¿Hay alguna posibilidad de recuperar los recuerdos borrados? ―Draco tenía que preguntarlo, tenía que saber.

El ruso lo miró, apenado.

―Como he dicho, no solo se borran los recuerdos, se eliminan. En un instante están ahí y al siguiente ―chasqueó los dedos otra vez― desaparecen. Como si nunca hubiera pasado. La verdad es que debo reconocer al señor Goyle su esmero en borrar unos recuerdos tan específicos; según nuestros informes, es una tarea titánica. ―Se quedó pensando―. Se documentaron un par de casos, claro, en los que…

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Draco, rayando la desesperación―. ¿Un par de casos en los que qué?

―Según unos documentos del siglo XVII, a veces, siguiendo el estímulo adecuado, la persona desmemoriada ha conseguido recordar cosas, fragmentos minúsculos…

Draco se recostó en la silla y se cubrió los ojos con la mano. Se habían quedado sin nada. Ocho años, borrados de un plumazo.

―Muchas gracias por acudir ―dijo Shacklebolt.

Una de las mujeres que había acudido con el señor Sokolov carraspeó.

―Ah, sí, eso… ―dijo Mijaíl, ligeramente incómodo ―. Nuestra Ministra me ha pedido que le comunique ―miró a Hermione― que necesitamos interrogar al señor Goyle.

Hermione asintió.

―Por supuesto. Este asunto no solo me afecta a mí personalmente: es un problema de seguridad internacional. En cuanto terminemos con él, será todo suyo. Por favor, si es tan amable, comuníquele que le estaría muy agradecida si me tuviera al corriente de cualquier averiguación que hagan.

Mijaíl sonrió, aliviado y asintió. Se levantó; después de estrechar la mano a todos los presentes, se detuvo delante de Draco y Hermione.

―A ser posible, nos gustaría que mantuvieran esto en secreto. Nuestro país sufrió mucho a causa de esta maldición; no quisiéramos que nadie más siguiera el ejemplo de Dimitri. Y lamento enormemente, en mi nombre y en el de mi país, lo que les ha pasado. ―Draco apretó los labios; Hermione permaneció impasible―. Espero de corazón que logren solucionarlo.

...

Draco fue directamente a la sala donde mantenían encerrado a Goyle. Cuando su puño impactó con la mandíbula de él, la fuerza del golpe tiró al suelo al que una vez fue su amigo. Draco sacudió la mano en el aire varias veces, intentando aliviar el dolor. La ira lo cegó cuando vio que Goyle, a pesar de la nariz rota, seguía sonriendo; se lanzó contra él y empezó a propinarle golpes en el estómago y la cara. Para cuando sus compañeros consiguieron separarlos, Goyle sangraba por varios sitios y se doblaba sobre su estómago, jadeando por la falta de oxígeno.

―Draco, fuera de aquí ―ordenó Harry.

Draco hizo caso omiso. Allí de pie, con los nudillos pelados y sangre de Goyle en su camisa, se dio cuenta de que aquello era inútil. Chasqueó la lengua con desdén.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste, _Greg_? ―pronunció su nombre con asco.

Gregory escupió sangre antes de mirarlo.

―¡Para que supieras lo que se siente cuando una de las pocas personas en las que confiabas te deja de lado! ¡Me abandonaste, me traicionaste, y todo por qué? ¿Por poder dar las mismas fiestas de siempre de los Malfoy? ¿Por poder tirarte a esa sangre sucia? ―exclamó.

Parecía verdaderamente dolido, pero había insultado a Hermione. Draco apretó mucho los dientes. Si no fuera porque lo sujetaban entre dos y Harry lo apuntaba con su varita, ya le hubiera roto el cuello a ese hijo de perra. En su lugar, puso su mejor cara de Malfoy y soltó una carcajada desdeñosa.

―Hubieras podido utilizar el poder que tenías a tu alcance para hacer lo que quisieras, y en lugar de eso decides vengarte de mí por una chiquillada de hace ocho años. ―Draco se deshizo de las manos que lo sujetaban con un movimiento enérgico. Tiró de su chaqueta, alisándola, y levantó el mentón en un gesto de superioridad―. Casi me das pena por lo imbécil que eres, Gregory. Y lo más triste es que, si crees que con un hechizo de pacotilla puedes hacernos daño, eres todavía más imbécil de lo que parecías en Hogwarts.

Y se marchó. Draco se dio la vuelta y se alejó de aquella parte de su pasado que había arruinado su futuro, quizá para siempre.

Ojalá los rusos le dieran su merecido.

...

* * *

Explicación de términos: 

(1) _La Biblioteca Internacional Sin Tiempo_ está situada en el Departamento de Misterios, el área de trabajo de los Inefables. Una vez un libro entra en esa biblioteca, ya no puede destruirse; si se destruye su libro físico, queda una copia etérea, hecha de recuerdos y tiempo.

(2) El Ministerio de magia ruso se creó después de los sucesos narrados en el capítulo. El primer Ministro de magia ruso fue un miembro de una de las dos familias supervivientes, pero después de él, la elección del ministro se hacía de la siguiente forma: se encantó una piedra en la que, cada cierto tiempo, aparecía grabado con letras de oro el nombre de la próxima persona que ocuparía el cargo. Cuando esa persona dejaba de ser adecuada para el cargo, las letras pasaban de dorado a negro. La organización territorial de la Rusia mágica era ligeramente distinta a la de la muggle: el gobierno ruso lleva con la misma delimitación territorial desde el siglo XV, mientras que la Rusia actual se formó después de la caída de la Unión Soviética. Por tanto, los países mágicos de Ucrania o Polonia, por ejemplo, llevan siendo independientes de Rusia desde hace siglos, pero no sus homólogos muggles, que se independizaron hace apenas décadas.

(3) _Poción Interlinguae_ : permite entender una lengua extranjera durante un período determinado de tiempo, normalmente no superior a una hora.

* * *

 _Bueeeeno, ¿qué os ha parecido mi Ministerio ruso? Si alguna de mis queridas lectoras por casualidad domina el idioma y ve que he escrito algo mal, me encantaría que me corrigiera, porque he echado mano del traductor de Google para este capítulo y todo el mundo sabe que ese traductor no es de fiar. No, en realidad no había necesidad de todo lo que he puesto en la explicación esa, pero como estaba on fire cuando escribí este capítulo, he decidido ampliar un poco más mi canon. Quién sabe, puede que me sea de utilidad más adelante ;)_

 _Os dije que no era un Obliviate. Olvidé mencionar que era algo ligeramente peor *corre a esconderse*_

 _¡Nos vemos en una semana!_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _P.D: ¿No os gustó el capítulo anterior? Recibí casi la mitad de reviews :(_


	5. Capítulo 4

_¡Hola! Después de la intensidad del capítulo anterior, toca un poco de calma jajajaja. Sam Wallflower me preguntó varias veces que por qué no aparecía Ron, así que aquí lo tenéis xD Y no, Iris, si tus sospechas eran que él tenía algo que ver, adelanto ya que no; no me gusta poner a Ron como el antagonista a no ser que no tenga otra opción._

 _Para las que seguís_ Prescindible _, actualizaré ese fic el domingo, ni hoy ni mañana tengo tiempo :/ Si todavía no le habéis dando Me gusta a mi página de Facebook_ **MrsDarfoy** _, hacedlo, porque allí aviso de nuevas historias, actualizaciones y demás :)_

 _Ahora, sin más ¡a leer!_

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

...

Hermione vagaba por la casa, esforzándose en recordar si faltaba algo. Pero en realidad, desde que había salido del hospital, había cosas que sobraban.

Como las fotos que adornaban casi todas las estancias de la casa. En sus recuerdos, siempre salía ella sola, con sus amigos o su familia, pero ver aquellas fotos con Malfoy la descolocaba. Cuanto más las miraba, más sentía que había algo en ellas que estaba mal. Se detuvo frente a la foto de su boda que había encima de la chimenea. No recordaba en absoluto que aquella foto hubiera estado allí desde los últimos cuatro años. De hecho, el beso apasionado que ella y Malfoy recreaban una y otra vez la ponía nerviosa hasta el punto que tuvo que poner la foto del revés.

Otra cosa que también le parecía extraña era la ropa de su armario. En su memoria, nunca había habido camisas de hombre colgadas, o pantalones perfectamente planchados y doblados en los cajones. Incluso después de que Malfoy se llevara casi toda su ropa, seguía siendo raro ver vacío la mitad del armario.

Suspiró. La última vez que había hablado con su _marido_ (tenía que acostumbrarse a pensar en él como «su marido» sin que le rechinaran los dientes), no habían terminado en muy buenos términos. Hermione acababa de llegar a casa, y saber que tenía que convivir con él la enfermaba. Al final, con todos los nervios acumulados, ambos explotaron; lo más gracioso era que no podía recordar qué se habían dicho exactamente, solo la última mirada dolida que le había lanzado él antes de coger sus cosas y marcharse de la casa.

―Señora Malfoy. ―Su elfina doméstica, Alvin, interrumpió sus pensamientos―. ¿Quiere que le prepare algo? ¿Un té? ¿Algo de comer?

Desde que Hermione le había explicado lo que había pasado y su actual estado, la elfina se desvivía por hacerla sentir lo más cómoda posible, consiguiendo, cómo no, que se sintiera peor que nunca.

En ese momento llamaron al timbre. Alvin se dispuso a abrir.

―Tranquila, Alvin, ya voy yo, gracias.

Hermione abrió la puerta y se encontró con Ron y Ginny. El hombre llevaba un bizcocho de chocolate con nueces en las manos.

―Mi madre dice que el chocolate le iba de maravilla en sus embarazos ―dijo Ron a modo de saludo.

Hermione sonrió; le quitó el dulce de las manos y abrazó a sus amigos.

―Pasad.

Los tres amigos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina. Hermione cortó un trozo de bizcocho para cada uno y comieron en silencio, disfrutando de la maravillosa mano que tenía Molly para la repostería, hasta que Ginny se pronunció primero.

―¿Y Drac… Malfoy? ―rectificó. Sabía que a Hermione le molestaba que se refirieran a él por su nombre de pila, como si fueran todos amigos. En el fondo lo eran, pero ella no podía dejar de verlo como lo que había sido en el colegio: un purista detestable, arrogante y fastidioso.

―Se ha mudado temporalmente a la casa de sus padres ―explicó Hermione―. Hemos acordado que es mejor así.

―¿ _Habéis_ acordado? ―repitió Ginny, escéptica.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, mirándola.

―Noto cierto tono de crítica. Es Malfoy, ¿recuerdas? ―dijo.

―A mí no me mires, yo no me casé con él ―replicó Ginny, cruzándose de brazos―. Además, precisamente porque conozco al Malfoy de los últimos años, me parece extraño que le hayas pedido que se vaya.

―Es cierto ―corroboró Ron ―. Hasta yo tuve que admitir en su momento que había cambiado.

Hermione se quedó pensativa. Si Ron le daba la razón respecto a Malfoy, es que algo de razón tendrían.

―¿Cómo… cómo surgió? ―preguntó. Era incapaz de decir la palabra «enamorarse».

―Sucedió cuando volvisteis al colegio, después de la guerra ―explicó Ron.

―Malfoy también volvió, y Dumbledore os hizo Premios Anuales ―siguió Ginny.

―Para sorpresa de todos ―añadió su hermano.

―Y bueno, ya sabes, al final el roce hace el cariño. ―Ginny le guiñó un ojo, pero al ver la cara de malas pulgas de Hermione, puso expresión arrepentida―. Eso ha estado fuera de lugar, lo siento. No sé los detalles, porque no me contabas nada ―añadió en tono de reproche―, pero cuando menos quisimos darnos cuenta, ya estabais juntos. ¡Menudo revuelo armasteis!

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando ver si algo de aquello hacía click en su cerebro y recordaba _algo_ , pero no fue así.

―¿Qué recuerdas tú de aquel año? ―preguntó Ron.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Nada especial. Sí que recuerdo haber sido Premio Anual, pero fui la única. Y ahora que pienso, diciéndolo en voz alta, suena raro, porque siempre han sido dos… Pero, no, no recuerdo haber visto a Malfoy por allí ―suspiró.

―¿Habéis sabido algo más de Goyle?

Hermione apretó levemente los labios. En aquellos momentos, dejaba de ser Hermione Granger y se convertía en la Ministra de Magia del Reino Unido, lo que implicaba que sus palabras no eran suyas.

―No puedo contaros nada, lo siento. Solo puedo decir que seguramente no recuperaré mis recuerdos nunca ―contó.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos protestaron, pero Hermione sabía por sus caras que les dolía que no pudiera contarles nada.

―¿Cuánto tiempo estarás… indispuesta? ―preguntó su amiga.

Hermione torció el gesto.

―De dos semanas a un mes. ¡Es absurdo, estoy perfectamente!

―Yo sí que creo que es una buena idea. Ayer vinieron dos periodistas a la tienda a preguntar por ti, aunque creo que lo único que querían era sacar trapos sucios para airearlos de nuevo. ―explicó Ron―. No sabes la suerte que tienes por tener el hechizo ilocalizable en tu casa, ya quisiéramos algunos ―señaló con una sonrisa―. Pero ahora que eres la Ministra, podrías vetar a _El Profeta_ , al _Corazón de Bruja_ y todos esos, ya sabes.

―Ojalá, pero existe algo llamado «libertad de prensa», desgraciadamente.

―Shacklebolt ha aparecido en la portada de _El Profeta_ de hoy. No parecía muy feliz de volver a su antiguo puesto ―señaló Ginny.

―¡Se lo he dicho mil veces, pero no quiere hacerme caso! Si lo llego a saber, me quedo en Seguridad Mágica.

Unos meses atrás, el entonces Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt había ido a su despacho a ofrecerle un trueque: él volvía al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y ella se convertía en la Ministra de Magia. «El país necesita a alguien joven, pero con experiencia, al mando; además, yo ya estoy haciéndome mayor para andarme con tanto papeleo y burocracia. Echo de menos un poco de acción», había argumentado el hombre. Ahora, con todo lo que había pasado, Shacklebolt la había obligado a tomarse unas semanas de vacaciones mientras él la suplía.

―Siento ser yo quien saque el tema otra vez ―dijo Ginny―, pero… ¿qué piensas hacer con Malfoy?

Hermione se quedó callada.

―No sé, Hermione… No es por meternos en tu vida ni nada ― agregó Ron―, pero habéis estado casados durante cuatro años, aunque tú no lo recuerdes; vais a tener un hijo juntos. En algún momento tendréis que arreglaros.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―respondió Hermione, casi perdiendo la paciencia―. ¿Pero qué queréis que haga? ¡No sabéis lo frustrante que es que te digan que has estado con alguien durante los últimos años de tu vida, y que tu mente te repita una y otra vez que eso no pasó! ―Se levantó de la silla, incapaz de estarse quieta por más tiempo―. ¡Pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo! ¡Y vuestros sermones no harán que recupere la memoria!

Ginny y Ron intercambiaron una mirada entre preocupada y resignada.

―Tienes razón, perdona ―se disculpó Ginny―. Solo queremos lo mejor para ti.

―Pues dejad de hablar de Malfoy, por favor.

...

Los días pasaban, y Hermione sentía que iba a volverse loca si seguía sin hacer nada. Sus amigos y padres se alternaban para visitarla e intentar entretenerla, pero el resto del día lo pasaba sola. Su madre le había dicho que podía volver con ellos sin ningún problema, pero Hermione se había negado. Aquella era su casa, y allí se quedaría. Quién sabía, puede que algún día se despertara y recordara algo de su otra vida.

Y hablando de eso, no había sabido nada de Malfoy desde que se marchó. Al parecer, estaba cumpliendo a rajatabla aquello que Hermione le dijo de darle un tiempo. Se llevó una mano al estómago inconscientemente; al menos podría pasarse a ver cómo estaba su futuro hijo o hija…

Pero al quinto día, sus pensamientos fueron escuchados.

Sonó el timbre. Cuando Hermione fue a abrir, se quedó parada al ver a su marido en la puerta. Los ojos grises de él la recorrieron de arriba abajo, escaneándola. No pareció encontrar nada raro, pues soltó un ligero suspiro de alivio.

―Hola ―dijo Hermione.

―¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien? ―preguntó él, esbozando una sonrisa tensa.

―Muerta de aburrimiento ―explicó―. No tenías por qué llamar al timbre ―señaló. Repentinamente, se sentía culpable por la situación en la que estaban―, es tu casa. Pasa ―se hizo a un lado, pero él negó con la cabeza.

―No, yo… Solo he venido a darte esto ―dijo. Se sacó un frasquito de cristal con algo plateado dentro―. ¿Podrías verlos, por favor? Son mis recuerdos.

La miró como quien se aferra a su última esperanza de salvación.

»Nuestros recuerdos.

...

* * *

 _En el capítulo de la semana que viene veremos fragmentos del pasado de Draco y Hermione. Aviso de que es un poco triste..._

 _¡Gracias por leer, seguir la historia y comentar! De verdad, todavía no me creo el éxito que está teniendo esta historia. ¡Estamos a un review de los 100! omg._

 _Nos leemos en una semana :) Un abrazo desde Valencia._

 _MrsDarfoy_


	6. Capítulo 5

_¡Hola! Actualización antes de tiempo, jeje. (La noticia que daré al final del capítulo no es tan jeje)._

 _ **Explicaciones varias:** La mayor parte de este capítulo está escrito en cursiva, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo separarlo de la narración normal. Como sabéis, toca ver los recuerdos de Draco, así que aunque esté narrado desde el punto de vista de Hermione, también leeremos sensaciones y pensamientos de él. Sí, todo un poco raro. Para que quede claro, cuando veáis algo en tipografía normal dentro de las partes en cursiva, es porque pertenece a la Hermione actual; todo lo demás está relacionado con los recuerdos. _

_¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews; 28 en un solo capítulo omg!_

 _[Antes de que se me olvide: muchísimas gracias si votasteis por mí, por Meri o por Cristy en los Amortentia Awards (las menciono a ellas porque son las únicas a las que he leído, estoy segura de que las demás autoras también son maravillosas). ¡Vuestro apoyo significa un mundo para mí!]._

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

…

Los hilillos plateados levitaban en el interior del frasco. Hermione llevaba un buen rato mirándolos, hipnotizada.

Quitó el tapón y los vertió sin vacilar en el Pensadero de su despacho que Kingsley tan amablemente le había devuelto durante un rato.

Observó cómo los recuerdos de Malfoy se deshacían hasta fundirse con el líquido del Pensadero y dotarlo de un brillo blanquecino. Hermione cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente antes de sumergir la cabeza.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba en una estancia cálida, iluminada solamente por el fuego de la chimenea.

 _Hermione estaba sentada en el sillón marrón de la sala común de la Torre de los Premios Anuales, con un libro entre las manos y una taza humeante de té en el suelo, a su lado. Sonreía ligeramente mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por las líneas._

Hermione recordaba perfectamente qué libro estaba leyendo en aquellos momentos: "Emma", de Jane Austen. Pero lo que no recordaba en absoluto era lo que pasó a continuación.

 _En aquellos momentos, cuando a Hermione le quedaban apenas cien páginas para terminar, la puerta de la sala común se abrió. Hermione se giró para ver a Malfoy entrar con algo debajo del brazo. Lo miró con una ceja enarcada, pero no dijo nada. Él lucía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Dejó lo que llevaba en el suelo, en un rincón vacío de la sala._

― _¡Mira lo que he encontrado! ―exclamó._

 _Hermione volvió a echarle una ojeada a lo que había confundido con un trasto; resulta que era un piano en miniatura. Con un movimiento de varita, Draco lanzó un Engorgio que le devolvió al instrumento su tamaño original._

 _»Me he dado una vuelta por la quinta planta y me he encontrado esta preciosidad en un aula vacía. Es un desperdicio que esté allí pudriéndose._

 _Pero Hermione no le estaba haciendo caso. Había aprendido a tocar el piano cuando era pequeña, pero apenas había encontrado oportunidades de sentarse frente a uno por culpa de los acontecimientos del último par de años. Aun así, era algo que le encantaba. Se levantó y se acercó al piano. Acarició la tapa con el dedo índice. La levantó y tocó un par de notas._

― _No sabía que tocabas ―comentó Malfoy, acercando la banqueta que había traído junto con el piano._

 _Hermione sonrió para sus adentros._

― _Ya ves, el piano no está reservado solamente para las clases altas._

 _El rubio no respondió, pero le ofreció sentarse con una mano. Ocupó el sitio libre a su lado y eligió una partitura al azar._

Hermione se acercó a ellos y se situó delante; quería observarse mejor. No entendía aquella complicidad. O sea, entendía que en aquel punto de sus recuerdos, ya llevaban varios meses soportándose, pero de ahí a tratarse como si nada hubiera pasado… No lo pillaba.

 _Las notas empezaron a fluir. Malfoy lanzaba alguna que otra mirada a Hermione mientras tocaba; ella estaba totalmente concentrada en la pieza._

Hermione vio cómo la miraba Malfoy. Frunció el ceño; casi parecía que estuviera admirándola. Tenía ese brillo en los ojos y esa ligera sonrisa característica de los enamoramientos adolescentes.

 _Cuando terminaron la pieza, ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando las teclas. Hermione fue la primera en moverse; se levantó lentamente y volvió a su sillón y a su libro. Malfoy siguió sentado, y al cabo de un rato, empezó a tocar de nuevo. Así, entre música y letras, Hermione y Draco pasaban la tarde. Cuando Malfoy terminó la tercera pieza, se levantó y cerró la tapa._

― _Tocas muy bien ―musitó Hermione, con los ojos clavados en sus pies._

― _Tú también ―respondió él―. Siento haber dado por supuesto que…_

 _Hermione se encogió de hombros._

― _¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?_

 _Él sonrió._

― _Últimamente estoy descubriendo muchas cosas._

Entonces, el recuerdo se convirtió en una espiral de colores. El escenario cambió: esta vez, Malfoy se encontraba solo en la sala común. Iba vestido de gala, con un traje negro y el pelo rubio perfectamente engominado hacia atrás; Hermione supuso que era la noche del Baile de Navidad. Ella había ido con Neville. ¿Se equivocaría también en eso?

 _Draco se paseaba por la sala común, abriendo y cerrando las manos repetidamente._

― _¿Qué demonios me pasa? ―susurró, mirándose las manos; las tenía sudadas. Se las secó en los pantalones._

Mientras Malfoy se secaba las manos, un movimiento a sus espaldas llamó la atención de Hermione. Sonrió; ah, cuánto le gustaba aquel vestido.

 _Hermione bajó las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios con cuidado; no estaba acostumbrada a llevar tacones. Por si fuera poco, no se veía los pies con el faldón del vestido._

 _En aquel momento, Draco se giró hacia ella. Abrió la boca y los ojos ligeramente, abrumado por lo que veía: Hermione, perfectamente peinada y maquillada, con un vestido rojo con mangas de encaje. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, Draco se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras._

―Vaya, todo un caballero ―musitó Hermione con cierto escepticismo. Por lo que ella sabía, apenas meses atrás, Malfoy no la hubiera tocado ni con un palo.

― _Gracias ―respondió Hermione―. ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Astoria estará esperándote. Y yo ya he hecho esperar a Neville demasiado…_

Ah, entonces Hermione estaba en lo cierto: había ido con Neville a aquel baile.

 _Draco vaciló._

― _Solo quería comprobar si estaba en lo cierto ―dijo. Hermione lo miró con extrañeza―. Estás preciosa ―añadió._

 _Ella se sonrojó visiblemente._

― _Gracias. Tú vas muy elegante ―respondió._

 _Unos segundos después, Hermione mostró intención de irse, pero él la retuvo, sujetándola suavemente por la muñeca. Apenas unos centímetros de distancia los separaban. A pesar de los tacones, Draco seguía siendo unos buenos diez centímetros más alto, por lo que Hermione tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. Por un momento, se olvidó de respirar._

― _Después de esto, estarás en tu pleno derecho de pegarme una bofetada, no hablarme en lo que queda de curso e incluso odiarme por el resto de tus días, pero tengo que hacerlo._

 _Hermione abrió la boca para pregunta qué tenía que hacer, pero cuando él acarició suavemente su mejilla con una mano, olvidó por completo lo que iba a decir. Y cuando vio el rostro de Draco aproximándose al suyo, se olvidó de respirar. Sus labios se unieron; al principio, levantó la mano para golpearlo, pero terminó apoyando la mano en el cuello de él._

 _Pero el beso terminó de repente. Hermione, profundamente sonrojada, balbuceó algo sobre que llegaba tarde y se marchó rápidamente. Draco se quedó solo en la sala común. Una sonrisa empezó a crecer en su rostro._

Hermione no podía creerlo. ¿¡Qué había sido ese beso!? ¿¡En qué había estado pensando!? ¡La guerra había terminado ocho meses antes, por Merlín! ¿¡Cómo había sido capaz de perdonarlo tan rápidamente!? Ella creía firmemente en que no había que hurgar en las heridas del pasado, pero aquello… Era demasiado.

El recuerdo se desvaneció, dejando lugar a un escenario distinto.

 _Era casi de noche. Malfoy Manor se alzaba delante, imponente, impertérrita, una sombra negra en medio del paisaje verde. Draco caminaba a paso apresurado por el sendero que conducía a la puerta principal. Abrió la puerta y se deslizó dentro con sigilo._

Hermione lo siguió. Solo había estado una vez en la mansión de los Malfoy, y había terminado en el suelo, siendo torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange. Se abrazó a sí misma; no le gustaba estar allí, ni aunque fuera en un recuerdo.

― _Draco._

 _El muchacho se detuvo; su pie no llegó a tocar las escaleras. Se giró; en el salón principal había una sombra de espaldas a él, que miraba por una ventana._

 _Su padre._

 _»¿Tan obsesionado te tiene que no puedes separarte de ella más de una semana?_

 _Draco estuvo a punto de ignorarlo, pero algo en su expresión cambió; en un ataque de valentía, entró en el salón para enfrentar a su padre._

― _Detecto cierta condescendencia en tu tono, padre._

 _Lucius Malfoy se giró hacia su hijo. Los estragos de la guerra no habían desaparecido de su rostro, pero había recuperado parte de su antiguo carisma. Se alzaba, imponente, frente a él, con un mohín de desdén en los labios y los ojos grises, como la tormenta, entrecerrados._

― _Has cometido muchos errores en tu corta vida, Draco. Por ti perdimos nuestra posición, nuestra dignidad, nuestra casa… ―Lo apuntó con el dedo―. ¡Pero no perderemos nuestro linaje! No te dejaré que lo mancilles con esa…_

― _No te atrevas a decirlo ―espetó Draco―. Ella no «mancilla» nada. Esta familia lleva sucia mucho tiempo, padre. Vamos a dejar las cosas claras: Hermione es la única persona que me ha hecho sentir bien en mucho tiempo. La única que cuando me mira, solo me ve a mí. No me pide que sea algo que no soy._

 _Su padre escuchó su discurso en silencio._

― _Hay decenas de chicas que matarían por estar contigo, hijo. Chicas de buena familia… ―Su tono había cambiado; ahora era casi suplicante._

 _Draco cuadró los hombros._

― _Hemos tenido esta misma discusión cientos de veces en los últimos meses, y no conseguirás que cambie de opinión. ―Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ―. Estoy enamorado de ella. No sé qué he hecho para merecerla, pero ella, por algún extraño milagro, también me quiere. Y mientras no cambie de opinión, pienso luchar por ella._

Antes de que Hermione tuviera tiempo de asimilar lo que acababa de ver, se vio transportada a otro lugar muy distinto. Miró a su alrededor: estaba bajo una carpa, rodeada de decenas de personas. A tres pasos de ella estaban Harry y Ginny, cogidos del brazo. Hermione, movida por el instinto, estuvo a punto de hablarles, pero recordó que no era más que un recuerdo. Siguió las miradas de la joven pareja.

― _Si no dejas de darme vueltas, voy a terminar mareada ―rio Hermione._

 _Estaba preciosa: llevaba un vestido blanco, sin tirantes, y el pelo recogido en un moño adornado con pequeñas rosas. Una de sus manos se apoyaba en el hombro de Draco, mientras que la otra estaba enlazada con la mano de él. Una alianza de oro adornada su dedo anular._

―La boda… ―susurró Hermione, al comprender dónde y cuándo estaba.

 _Una sonrisa perenne adornaba el rostro de él; estaba verdaderamente guapo con ese traje negro. Siguieron moviéndose por la pista, bailando al son de la música. Draco se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en los labios; Hermione se pegó más a él, como si fuera incapaz de separarse._

― _Te quiero ―musitó Draco._

 _Hermione sonrió._

― _Yo también te quiero._

Los recuerdos se desvanecieron lentamente, hasta que solo quedó Hermione con la versión más joven de ella y de su marido, y luego, nada más.

Hermione sacó la cabeza del Pensadero. Lágrimas de frustración recorrían sus mejillas y se fundían con el agua que le había mostrado esa parte de su pasado que no conocía.

Se aferró con fuerza al objeto. Tantas imágenes y emociones de golpe la mareaban. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero eso solo empeoró la situación. Sintió un tirón y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Sus muslos estaban manchados de sangre.

…

* * *

 _Tal vez soy un poco hija de Umbridge por dejar el capítulo así... Y tal vez vuestro odio aumente cuando os diga que no actualizaré hasta mediados de junio. Lo mismo pasará con Prescindible, para las que lo sigáis. El motivo es simple: studies before hobbies. Necesito centrarme en tooodo lo que tengo que hacer y estudiar, y los fics en estos momentos me suponen un esfuerzo que no me renta. Lo siento._

 _¿Me echaréis de menos? Porque yo a vosotras sí :(_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _P.D: ¿Es o no es Draco un regalo del cielo?_

 _P.D2: He notado cierto rencor hacia Hermione. Recordad que ella no recuerda nada (valga la redundancia) y que no tiene porqué aguantar a un tipo que no le cae bien. Si no le nace, no le nace xD._


	7. Capítulo 6

_¡Sorpresa! Tengo un pequeño descanso entre las clases y el comienzo de los exámenes, así que he decidido pasarme para compensaros por vuestra espera con otro capítulo :) En esta ocasión toca darle un poco de protagonismo a Draco, pobrecito. Este capítulo es una mezcla entre lo que pasó antes del capítulo 4 y todo lo de después._

 _Disfrutad (si podéis)._

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

...

El encierro estaba volviéndolo loco.

Shacklebolt lo había obligado a cogerse una baja involuntaria, hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco. Nadie quería a un Auror enfadado, perseguido por la prensa e incapaz de guardar las formas deambulando por el Ministerio.

«Ojalá estuviera trabajando», pensó Draco. Así al menos no se sentiría tan inútil. Podría estar buscando una manera de que su mujer lo recordara. Demonios, podría estar incluso en Rusia, buscando un contrahechizo. De hecho, lo único que lo mantenía donde estaba era el deseo de estar lo más cerca posible de Hermione.

Cerca, claro. Porque Malfoy Manor estaba cerquísima de Londres.

Llevaba ya cinco días en la casa familiar y estaba a un paso de la locura.

Entró a grandes zancadas en el salón, incapaz de permanecer más tiempo dando vueltas en su habitación como una fiera. Fue directamente hacia la mesa de licores y se sirvió un whisky. Se bebió el licor de un trago, sin apenas saborearlo, y se sentó en un sofá con el vaso todavía en la mano. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Lo que más le dolía era no saber nada de ella. No sabía cómo estaba Hermione. Si llevaba bien el embarazo. Si intentaba recordar algo de su matrimonio o, por el contrario, era más feliz sin pensar en él.

Con un grito de rabia, arrojó el vaso contra una pared. Draco se pasó la mano por la cara, inspirando hondo varias veces. Debía tranquilizarse, por su propio bien.

Se levantó para ir a recoger los cristales, demasiado ocioso como para permitir que algún elfo lo limpiara por él. Y como siempre que se hace algo sin prestar atención, Draco se cortó con uno de los bordes afilados.

―¡Joder! ―exclamó, soltando el cristal de golpe.

Tenía un corte en la palma, justo debajo del pulgar, que empezó a sangrar profusamente. Siseó; aquello escocía. Se dejó caer en el suelo, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza gacha. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el dolor de la mano; así, al menos, ese sería el único dolor que sentiría durante un rato.

―Tamsi, por favor, limpia esto ―ordenó una voz.

Draco levantó la cabeza. Su madre se acercó a él con lástima en la mirada y un pañuelo blanco de seda en la mano.

Su elfo doméstico se apareció y lo limpió todo en un momento, mientras Narcissa se arrodillaba delante de su hijo y le cubría la herida con su pañuelo.

―¿Quiere la señora que me encargue del corte también? ―preguntó el elfo, señalando la herida sangrante de Draco.

―No hace falta. Gracias, Tamsi, puedes retirarte ―respondió la señora de la casa.

Narcissa cogió a su hijo por el codo y lo obligó a levantarse y sentarse en el sofá. La mujer se sentó a su lado y lo miró con una ceja enarcada mientras apretaba en su herida. Narcissa Malfoy tenía una de esas miradas que conseguía leerte el alma y que quisieras confesar tus secretos.

―No me mires así, madre.

―¿Así cómo?

―Como si tuviera cinco años y acabara de caerme de la escoba que me había regalado padre.

Narcissa sonrió brevemente, probablemente recordando los tiempos en los que aún era capaz de levantar a su hijo en brazos. Sacó su varita y, con un movimiento elegante ―todo lo que Narcissa hacía era elegante―, curó la herida de Draco.

―¿Te acuerdas de lo que lloraste? Pasaste el resto de la tarde enfurruñado, encerrado en tu habitación.

Draco sonrió, muy a su pesar.

―Y al día siguiente volví a subirme en la escoba. Y volví a caerme.

Narcissa apoyó una mano en la mejilla de Draco.

―¿Ves? Lo que hoy duele, mañana solo es un mal recuerdo. Lo importante es seguir intentándolo.

―No estamos teniendo una crisis de pareja, madre ―señaló Draco con hastío―. Ojalá fuera eso. Hermione no me recuerda y no quiere saber nada de mí ahora. ¿Pero cómo puedo culparla en su situación actual? ¿Cómo le hago entender que nadie tiene la culpa de esto? ¡No sé qué hacer para que deje de mirarme con esos ojos!

Se levantó, incapaz de contener la quemazón que le ardía por dentro.

Narcissa suspiró. Palmeó el hueco a su lado para que su hijo volviera a sentarse. Draco obedeció a regañadientes y dejó que su madre le cogiera una mano entre las suyas.

―¿Cuáles te he dicho siempre que son las mejores cualidades que un Slytherin puede tener?

Draco sonrió levemente, recordando aquellos momentos de su niñez.

―Cabeza fría y pragmatismo.

Narcissa asintió.

―Si Hermione no te recuerda, ¿no es evidente lo que tienes que hacer?

―No estoy de humor para enigmas, madre.

―Hazla recordar, Draco. Tan simple como eso ―respondió la mujer.

Draco estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco ante la obviedad, pero su madre no era mujer de palabas vanas.

―¿Cómo, si no tiene recuerdos? No puedo revelar algo que no existe.

Narcissa sonrió.

―Ella no tiene, pero tú sí. Muéstrale tu versión de la historia. Que vea cómo os enamorasteis. Puede que no solucione nada, pero al menos verá que la opinión que tiene sobre ti es errónea.

No era mala idea… De hecho, era excelente. Draco besó a su madre en la mejilla antes de levantarse.

―Doy gracias a Merlín por tu inteligencia, mamá.

Narcissa levantó ligeramente el mentón y esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa.

―¿De quién crees que la heredaste tú? ―Movió una mano como instándolo a irse―. Ahora déjate de lamentos y ve con tu mujer.

...

«No sé si servirá de algo, pero que no se diga que los Malfoy nos rendimos con facilidad», pensaba Draco mientras se acercaba a la que era su casa.

A través de las cortinas echadas, vio una figura que se movía en el interior de la casa. Al parecer Draco no era el único al que habían «sugerido amablemente» que se quedara en casa unos días.

Llamó al timbre y esperó. Se sentía igual de nervioso que la primera vez que salieron a una cita. Aunque viéndolo en perspectiva, la sensación para ella debía ser la misma.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Draco no pudo evitar beber cada milímetro de Hermione que tenía delante. Lucía ojerosa y ligeramente más delgada, aunque tal vez fuera su imaginación, porque apenas habían pasado cinco días desde que se marchó de allí. Sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea.

Draco contuvo el impulso de estrecharla entre sus brazos y no soltarla a pesar de sus protestas, pero sus deseos iban en contra del beneficio mutuo. Cuando Hermione le ofreció pasar, estuvo a punto de aceptar, pero no quería forzar las cosas, así que, muy a su pesar, se negó.

Se sacó los recuerdos del bolsillo y se los entregó.

«Por favor, acéptalos», pensó.

Ella lo miró sin mucha confianza, pero alargó la mano finalmente. Sus dedos se rozaron brevemente, pero Hermione retiró el brazo con rapidez.

Cuando Draco volvió a la mansión, lo hizo con una minúscula chispa de esperanza brillando en el centro de su pecho, justo donde se almacenaban las ilusiones renovadas.

Por eso no esperaba que al día siguiente entrara por la ventana el patronus de Shacklebolt.

― _Hermione está en el hospital. Ven._

Draco cogió su varita y se Apareció directamente en el hospital. En su cerebro resonaba la misma cantinela: «Por favor, que Hermione esté bien. Que el bebé esté bien. Que no haya sido culpa mía…».

Un medimago salió a recibirlo.

―¿Señor Malfoy? ―Draco asintió―. La señora Malfoy está bien. Ha sufrido un desmayo debido a alguna emoción fuerte, y ha tenido un pequeño sangrado, pero es algo normal en las embarazadas. Le hemos hecho una revisión completa y el bebé está bien. ―Puso una mano en su hombro―. No se preocupe, su familia está perfectamente.

Solo entonces Draco se permitió respirar. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano para evitar que lo vieran luchar contra las lágrimas, pero cuando se repuso, preguntó si podía entrar a ver a Hermione.

Cuando entró en la habitación, vio a Hermione sentada en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la almohada y cara de aburrimiento. En cuanto lo vio aparecer, cambió la expresión, pero Draco no supo interpretarla.

―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó.

―Bien. Ha sido un susto más que nada. Pobre Kingsley, si le hubieras visto la cara… ―medio bromeó.

Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione se miró las manos. Por su ceño fruncido, su marido podía adivinar que estaba manteniendo una lucha interna consigo misma. Levantó la mirada y clavó en él sus ojos oscuros, teñidos de algo que solo podía leerse como pena.

―Tenemos que hablar.

...

* * *

 _Bueno, ¿me odiáis por volver a dejar el fic en un cliffhanger? No me odiéis, volveré en un par de semanas :) ¡Deseadme suerte con los exámenes!_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	8. Capítulo 7

_¡Hola! Ahora que tengo otro ratito entre la primera y la segunda tanda de exámenes, aprovecho para actualizar :)_

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

…

Theodore Nott tenía un rostro tan afable y una sonrisa tan contagiosa que Hermione casi hubiera dicho que se conocían. Lo cual, por lo que su marido le había contado, debía de ser cierto. Era increíble cómo un simple hechizo era capaz de borrar recuerdos enteros a voluntad. Hermione debía admitir que Goyle había hecho un buen trabajo, porque no solo no recordaba nada de su vida con Malfoy, tampoco recordaba nada que estuviera directamente relacionado con él. Así, por ejemplo, tenía constancia de haber asistido a la boda de Harry y Ginny, pero no a la de Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson.

―Menudo lío, ¿eh? ―señaló Theo como si nada.

Escuchándolo, parecía más un adolescente despreocupado que uno de los mejores abogados de Ley Mágica de Reino Unido.

―Theo… ―Malfoy le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su amigo.

Hermione todavía se sorprendía de lo bien que había reaccionado cuando le pidió el divorcio. Había permanecido cinco minutos enteros callado (Hermione había empezado a temer que hubiera sufrido un colapso mental), pero al final aceptó sin protestas. «Solo quiero lo mejor para vosotros», había argumentado. Sin embargo, su postura y el tono de su voz fueron las de un hombre derrotado por la vida.

Casi se sintió culpable, pero sabía que su decisión era la mejor. Los recuerdos se habían ido, y nunca volverían. ¿Qué sentido tenía que los dos sufrieran si podían seguir adelante con sus vidas? Su madre le había señalado que estaba siendo demasiado cabezota, que tenía que abrirse más, pero la situación con Malfoy era insostenible. ¿Qué tenía que hacer, vivir con Malfoy, un completo desconocido para ella, y criar a su hijo como si fueran una familia normal?

―Vale, vale, perdón. ―Nott levantó las manos en señal de disculpa. Se recostó sobre su silla y cuadró los hombros―. Bien, veamos. ―Abrió el expediente médico de Hermione―. Según esto, la señora Malfoy ―le guiñó un ojo a Hermione― ha sufrido una pérdida de memoria de características desconocidas. ―Theodore frunció el ceño―. Y aquí hay varias líneas borradas. «Clasificado». ―Enarcó una ceja y miró al matrimonio―. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Hermione apretó los labios.

―Lo siento, no podemos revelar nada. Está bajo secreto de sumario.

Theo suspiró y cerró la carpeta.

―Pues tenemos un problema. Como no podemos saber la verdadera naturaleza de su condición, la solicitud de divorcio se considera estándar. Esto significa que, en casos como este, la pareja debe esperar al menos tres meses para que los médicos certifiquen que la solicitud de anulación matrimonial es fundada.

Draco y Hermione se miraron, él con renovada esperanza, ella con cierto fastidio.

―¿Y qué se puede hacer?

Theodore se encogió de hombros.

―Esperar. Si dentro de tres meses me traéis un informe médico asegurando que no recuerdas nada, y seguís estando seguros de vuestra decisión ―o a Hermione le fallaba la intuición, o Theo le había lanzado una mirada significativa―, venid a verme. Tendré los papeles preparados, solo tendréis que firmarlos y volveréis a la soltería.

Hermione cerró los ojos durante un momento e inspiró con fuerza. Solo eran tres meses; si volvía a su trabajo y seguía con su rutina, el tiempo pasaría volando.

―Gracias ―dijo, levantándose.

Theodore también se levantó y estrechó la mano de ambos. El apretón que le dio a Malfoy fue más parecido a un pésame que a una despedida puramente formal. Era entendible, al fin y al cabo ellos dos eran amigos, y Hermione sabía que él no quería divorciarse. Al menos debía reconocerle a su marido la nobleza que había tenido al acceder a su voluntad.

Cuando el matrimonio Malfoy salió del bloque de oficinas donde Nott tenía su despacho, se quedaron plantados en la acera, sin saber bien qué hacer a continuación.

―Hablaré con Kuznetsova, a ver qué se puede hacer ―dijo Hermione.

―Bien.

―No podemos hacer nada sin revelar información confidencial rusa ―señaló Hermione, casi hablando consigo misma―. Creo que lo mejor es actuar como si todavía pudiera recuperar los recuerdos y dejar que pasen los tres meses de rigor.

―Me parece bien ―volvió a decir Malfoy sin mirarla. Giró la cabeza de repente y clavó en ella sus ojos grises―. ¿Me avisarás si hay algún cambio? ―pidió―. Con el bebé, me refiero.

Hermione suavizó la expresión. A veces se le olvidaba que aquella criatura era de los dos.

―Por supuesto. Te mandaré una lechuza cuando tenga la primera revisión, por si quieres venir.

Su marido asintió.

―Me encantaría.

Y sin añadir nada más, siguieron cada uno por su camino.

…

―Bien, señora Malfoy ―la medimaga Meller la miró con empatía―, ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿Se siente aturdida? ¿Tiene migrañas repentinas? ¿Tiene sensación de querer recordar algo, pero no sabe el qué? ―interrogó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

―Estoy perfectamente Con ganas de volver al trabajo ―insinuó.

Se aburría soberanamente en su casa. Ya ni las visitas de sus amigos la aliviaban, puesto que ella no tenía nada que contar.

La medimaga no se dejó influenciar.

―En una semana podrá reincorporarse al Ministerio sin problema. Ahora procederemos con un nuevo tratamiento.

Hermione la miró con desconfianza.

―¿Nuevo?

―Sí, bueno… No se ha visto nunca un caso como el suyo. Debemos innovar. Pero tranquila, no es nada peligroso ―aseguró la mujer―. Solamente estímulos positivos, a ver si su cerebro consigue realizar las conexiones mentales necesarias para rememorar un suceso del pasado.

Hermione contuvo el suspiro resignado y asintió.

Y como esperaba, las pruebas fueron infructuosas. Los médicos se esforzaron en ser cuidadosos y estar atentos a la mínima señal de recuperación, pero lo que no sabían era que no había nada que recuperar.

Cuando volvió al despacho de Meller, la mujer parecía alicaída.

―No entiendo qué no funciona… ―musitaba. Hermione desearía poder contarle lo que pasaba, pero no podía hacerlo sin poner en peligro sus relaciones con Rusia.

―No se preocupe. Tal vez con el tiempo todo se solucione ―dijo Hermione. Qué ironía: debería ser ella la consolada.

«O tal vez cuando Anya responda a mi carta, consiga abandonar esta farsa y dejar de hacerles perder el tiempo».

Meller se irguió; parecía el tipo de mujer que no se rendía tan fácilmente. No en vano era la medimaga más respetada en el mundo mágico: siempre aceptaba casos que parecían perdidos.

―La avisaremos en cuanto hagamos algún progreso. Mientras tanto, vuelva a su vida normal; tal vez la rutina la ayude a recordar. ¿Cómo está llevando la situación el señor Malfoy?

Hermione se removió en su silla. De repente, se sentía ligeramente incómoda.

―Ha vuelto a casa de sus padres por petición mía ―explicó―. Necesitaba…

La medimaga negó con la cabeza.

―Lo mejor será que vuelvan a vivir juntos. Cualquier detalle, por mínimo que sea, puede servir de catalizador, y no hay mayor catalizador que el hombre al que no recuerda. Además ―añadió―, el hijo que lleva dentro es de los dos ―dijo, suavizando la voz.

Hermione inspiró hondo.

―Lo pensaré.

…

El día que Draco volvió al trabajo fue el más feliz con diferencia de todos los que había vivido en las últimas semanas.

Bueno, sin contar el momento en el que supo que iba a ser padre, pero esa ya era otra historia.

Todos sus compañeros lo recibieron con alegría silenciosa. Unos le dieron una palmada en la espalda; otros, como Harry, un abrazo sincero.

―Estarás contento de volver.

Draco sonrió.

―En mi vida me he alegrado más de ver esa cara rajada tan fea ―bromeó.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

―Retiro lo dicho. Vuelve a esa polvorienta mansión tuya.

Draco rio por primera vez en días.

―Que no te oiga mi madre decir que su casa es _polvorienta_ o te abrirá en canal y pintará las paredes con tu sangre.

El otro se quedó pensando.

―¿Eso no era más propio de tu tía?

Después de ponerlo al día, Draco y Harry salieron a tomar el aire, no sin antes comprobar si alguien los espiaba. De momento, Draco había conseguido evitar a la prensa, pero no tardaría mucho en verse acosado por periodistas en busca de una exclusiva. Ya podía leer los titulares: « _¿Los Malfoy en crisis? ¡Más información en la página 3!_ ».

―Bueno… La pregunta del millón: ¿cómo lo lleváis? ―inquirió Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

―No lo llevamos. La última vez que nos vimos fue para ir a ver a Theo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

―¿Nott? ¿Pero él no se encarga de…? ―Una mirada de Draco y lo entendió todo―. Oh. Vaya, lo siento.

―Por suerte no podemos firmar nada hasta dentro de unos meses. ―Se pasó una mano por el pelo―. Pero ya no sé qué hacer para recuperarla. No puedo devolverle algo que ya no está.

El otro auror se llevó una mano al mentón.

―Creo que tu problema es que intentas hacerle recordar a la fuerza un amor que ya no existe en su memoria, en vez de intentar hacerla recordar por qué se enamoró de ti.

Draco lo miró sin comprender.

―Explícate ―exigió.

―Fácil: haz que vuelva a enamorarse de ti. Ya lo hizo una vez, algo que seguimos sin comprender del todo ―dijo en tono de broma. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada―. Solo tienes que hacer que vea todo lo bueno que hay en ti. O lo malo, eso ya dependerá de sus gustos.

No era mala idea. De hecho, no era mala idea en absoluto. Iba a ser una tarea ardua, pero Draco lo consiguió una vez (aunque no supiera bien cómo); podía volver a hacerlo.

―No piensas mucho, Potter, pero cuando lo haces, tienes ideas brillantes.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa medio vanidosa.

―Soy el salvador del mundo mágico, idiota. Claro que tengo buenas ideas… muy de vez en cuando, aunque sea.

…

* * *

 _Cristy me hizo notar que faltaba un poco de background sobre cómo se habían enamorado Draco y Hermione, así que intentaré que se vea un poco más de su relación previa en el futuro. De momento, con la situación actual ya tienen bastante xD (Gracias, preciosa)._

 _Bueno... ¿qué os ha parecido? **¿Me dejáis un review?**_

 _Puede que actualice la semana que viene, puede que no. Lo veremos pronto ;)_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	9. Capítulo 8

_¡Hola! ¡Por fin he terminado los exámenes! ...de la primera convocatoria jajaja (lloro) Ahora hasta el 28 no tengo más, así que puedo volver a pasarme por aquí sin cargos de conciencia._

 _Hoy les toca su primera revisión, como muy pronto veréis. Estuve hablando con Lady sobre cómo referirme a un medimago que se encargara de la sección de ginecología y ella me sugirió medimago a secas (si no me equivoco, Lady ya me conoce y me perdonará si no recuerdo la conversación con exactitud), pero a mí me falta algo con ese término, así que he decidido emplear el término muggle "ginecólogo". Ya está, eso era todo xD Ya podéis pasar a leer si es que no me habéis ignorado desde el principio ;)_

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

…

 _Querido Draco…_

No, eso era demasiado raro. No se sentía con la confianza suficiente para dirigirse a él por su nombre de pila. Hermione lo borró y empezó de nuevo.

 _Querido Malfoy…_

Tampoco. ¿Qué sentido tenía llamarlo «querido» si luego lo llamaba por su apellido? Suspiró. Nunca pensó que escribirle una carta a su marido pudiera ser tan difícil. Volvió a borrar el encabezamiento con un movimiento de varita y se quedó pensando.

 _Malfoy:_

 _Te escribo porque mañana tengo primera revisión con el ginecólogo y me pediste que te avisara. Si no tienes trabajo y quieres venir, podemos vernos en la entrada de San Mungo a las 11. No hace falta que respondas._

Hermione metió la carta en un sobre y escribió _D. M._ en el reverso.

Había estado pensando mucho en lo que le dijo la medimaga, y había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía razón: no podía apartar a Malfoy de su vida como si nada. Al fin y al cabo, iban a tener un hijo juntos.

Además, estaba el tema de su memoria. Se había puesto en contacto con Anya para saber qué podía contar y qué no a sus médicos. Necesitaba que la presidenta rusa acreditara que sus recuerdos eran irrecuperables. Mientras tanto, debía adaptarse a los cambios lo mejor que pudiera.

Se llevó una mano al abdomen, distraída, y pensó en la cita con el ginecólogo del día siguiente. Hasta entonces, la idea del embarazo le había parecido irreal, como algo que existía, pero no tenía mucho que ver con ella. Hasta ahora. Mañana podría ver por primera vez a la cosita que se estaba gestando dentro de ella: su hijo o hija. Dentro de siete meses, tendría en sus brazos a un bebé completamente formado, que dependería de ella para casi todo y cambiaría su vida para siempre.

―¿Señora, quería algo?

La voz de Alvin la sacó de sus pensamientos. Hermione le tendió la carta.

―¿Podrías llevársela a Mal… a mi marido, por favor?

La elfina se desapareció con un «puf» y volvió a aparecer medio minuto después.

―Ya se la he entregado al señor Malfoy. ¿Necesita algo más? ―preguntó, solícita.

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―No, gracias. ―La elfina, en vez de retirarse, se quedó en su sitio. Miró a Hermione, indecisa. Hermione la miró con simpatía―. Ya sabes que si quieres decir algo, puedes hacerlo sin miedo.

Alvin cambió el peso de un pie al otro.

―Me preguntaba… ¿cuándo va a volver el señor Malfoy?

Hermione suspiró. «Buena pregunta».

―Tenemos… Tengo que aclarar un par de cosas, pero creo que pronto.

―La señora Malfoy ahora está triste por culpa de Alvin ―lamentó la elfina―. ¡No tendría que haber dicho nada! ¡Los señores Malfoy ayudaron a Alvin y así se lo paga!

Hermione negó con las manos, intentando calmarla. Alvin estuvo trabajando muchos años para una familia sangre pura, pero después de la guerra se quedó en la calle. Como Hermione trabajaba mucho y apenas tenía tiempo para cocinar y ocuparse de la casa, la había llevado a trabajar para ella.

―¡Alvin! ―exclamó. La elfina cortó la retahíla de flagelaciones verbales a la que se estaba sometiendo y la miró―. ¿Podrías traerme un té? ―pidió. Así la mantendría distraída.

Alvin asintió enérgicamente y corrió a la cocina. Al rato ya se le había olvidado el disgusto.

Hermione, por el contrario, todavía no tenía claro qué hacer con su marido, pero tal vez era hora de que volviera a casa.

…

Aquella tarde, Hermione fue a visitar a sus padres. Decidió que nunca se era demasiado adulta para un poco de consejo parental.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, se encontró a su padre secándose las manos con el delantal.

―¡Hermione! ―exclamó―. ¡No sabía que vendrías! ―Se hizo a un lado―. Pasa.

Hermione entró en la que siempre consideraría su primera casa y sonrió al percibir el suave aroma a canela de las galletas de su madre.

―Siento no haber avisado de que venía, pero me aburría en casa: necesitaba cambiar de aires. ―Miró a su alrededor―. ¿Y mamá?

Su padre y ella entraron en la cocina.

―Ha quedado con unas amigas para cenar. Ya sabes, tarde de chicas.

Hermione lo miró, horrorizada.

―¿Y qué vas a cenar?

Era bien sabido por todos que Adam Granger era incapaz de cocinar bien, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

El hombre la fulminó con la mirada.

―Ja, ja, qué graciosa. Ahora justamente acabo de meter las galletas que tanto te gustan, las de canela, en el horno.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara.

―¿¡Te has atrevido a destrozar la receta de la abuela!? ―exclamó, haciéndose la escandalizada.

Estalló en carcajadas al ver la cara de ofendido de su padre.

―Acabas de quedarte sin galletas. ¿Quieres un té?

Si algo le encantaba de su padre, era que nunca forzaba las conversaciones. En su opinión, si algo tenía que hablarse, se hablaría, pero el tiempo marcaría las pautas.

―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó Adam―. ¿Tienes náuseas matutinas?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

―Todavía no, afortunadamente.

―Oh, ya vendrán. Recuerdo que tu madre pensó que se había salvado hasta que llegó el tercer mes de embarazo. Se pasaba más tiempo en el baño que desayunando.

Su hija bufó.

―Gracias por los ánimos, papá.

Se quedó mirando la taza de té. Esa taza tenía más de diez años; se la regaló su tía materna cuando cumplió los dieciséis años, alegando que una persona que se preciara necesitaba su propia taza de café, que ayudaba a estudiar mejor y a tomar decisiones. Ojalá fuera verdad.

―Venga, cuéntame qué pasa ―dijo su padre. Hermione levantó la vista, sorprendida. Adam señaló sus manos―. Siempre que coges la taza así significa que algo te preocupa. Siento que tu madre no esté aquí para aconsejarte, pero si puedo ayudar…

Hermione suspiró.

―Mañana tengo cita con el ginecólogo. Le he pedido a Draco que me acompañe.

―¡Bien! ¡Eso es excelente! Prométeme que nos llamarás para contárnoslo todo.

―Hecho ―dijo ella con una sonrisa―. Bueno, el caso es que… ―Removió el té con la cuchara repetidamente―. Tengo que decidirme ya sobre qué hacer con él. Con Draco ―matizó―. No podemos vivir así, no puedo estar evitándolo para siempre. No sería justo, y me siento como la peor persona del mundo.

Su padre alargó una mano, que Hermione tomó. El tacto de su padre era como un bálsamo. Puede que no arreglara el mundo, pero te daba la confianza necesaria para enfrentarte a lo que fuera.

―Hermione, no te atormentes. Si no estás preparada para buscar soluciones, nadie puede culparte. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que te han hecho. Ahora lo importante es que te cuides tú y cuides del bebé. El resto vendrá solo. ―Adam le dio un apretón reconfortante―. Si quieres, sabes que puedes volver aquí con mamá y conmigo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

―Sé lo que quiero hacer, pero me da miedo.

Su padre sonrió.

―Siempre te ha costado aceptar los cambios, pero siempre has aprendido a fluir y a saltearlos. Pudiste con una guerra, puedes con esto.

…

Hermione se apareció en San Mungo cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada. Draco ya estaba esperándola, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. La recibió con una sonrisa. Hermione se percató de que no recordaba haber visto nunca sonreír a Draco Malfoy. Muecas de desdén y sonrisillas de superioridad sí, pero sonrisas sinceras, nunca.

―¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? ―preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza.

―Llegué hace un par de minutos. Ya sabes que no me gusta la impunt… ―calló cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata. Hermione estuvo a punto de replicar que no, no lo sabía, pero se mordió la lengua. Si quería que se llevaran bien, debía empezar a poner de su parte.

―¿Entramos? ―sugirió.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la planta de ginecología. Allí, una recepcionista les dijo que esperaran a ser llamados.

Draco y Hermione se sentaron en sillas contiguas. Ella observó cómo su marido hacía rodar el anillo de matrimonio repetidamente, como un mantra. Hermione escondió su mano disimuladamente, repentinamente avergonzada por no llevar el suyo. Con todo el ajetreo del ataque, lo guardó en algún cajón y se había olvidado completamente de él.

―Oye, Draco, yo… ―empezó.

Su marido levantó la cabeza, sorprendido porque la llamara por su nombre, y clavó sus ojos grises en ella. Hermione intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero la interrumpieron.

―¿Señores Malfoy?

El ginecólogo era un hombre joven, unos diez años mayor que ellos, de rostro afable y manos tibias que los saludó efusivamente. Su consulta, era exactamente igual a la de cualquier homólogo muggle, pero sin toda la tecnología de ecografías y demás.

―Me llamo Thomas Wayland, pero podéis llamarme Tom. Bien, señora Malfoy…

―Hermione, por favor ―dijo ella―. Sospecho que vamos a vernos bastante a menudo en los próximos meses.

El hombre rio.

―Bien, Hermione. Necesito que te tumbes. ―Ojeó su un informe―. ¿Estás de casi dos meses, verdad? ―Hermione asintió. El hombre miró a Draco, que estaba de pie, sin saber dónde ponerse―. Draco ¿puedo llamarte Draco, verdad?, siéntate junto a tu mujer, si quieres.

Draco miró a su alrededor, indeciso, y movió una silla al lado de Hermione. La miró. Todavía no tenía tripita, por lo que era increíble de creer que llevara una vida ahí dentro.

El ginecólogo apuntó hacia Hermione con su varita y murmuró unas cuantas palabras. De inmediato, unos hilillos de color blanco salieron del cuerpo de Hermione y empezaron a flotar y fluctuar en el aire. Draco y Hermione se miraron de reojo.

―¿Eso es…? Bueno, ¿eso qué es? ―preguntó él.

―Es un test para comprobar que el bebé esté bien. Dependiendo del grado de pureza del blanco, sabemos si el bebé tendrá algún problema en el futuro. Pero enhorabuena, su bebé está más sano que todos nosotros juntos ―exclamó.

Draco y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron.

―¿Se puede saber ya el sexo?

El médico asintió.

―Se puede saber a partir de las seis semanas. ―Los miró―. ¿Estáis seguros de que queréis saberlo? ―Ambos asintieron―. Bien, el proceso es simple: si esto ―señaló los hilillos blancos― se vuelven amarillos, será una niña; si son verdes, será niño.

―Verde Slytherin ―musitó Draco―, qué apropiado.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

―Si es niña, también podría ser dorado Gryffindor ―replicó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

El señor Wayland los miraba con diversión.

―Me habían hablado de vosotros, pero no creía que los rumores fueran ciertos ―dijo―. Sois como los protagonistas de una novela. ―Carraspeó al ver las caras de desconcierto del matrimonio―. No me hagáis caso, a veces digo lo primero que me pasa por la cabeza. Bueno, ¿preparados para saber qué será vuestro bebé?

Hermione buscó inconscientemente la mano de Draco; este se la estrechó con fuerza.

…

* * *

 _¿Qué será, qué será? Se admiten apuestas jajaja. Os dije que tuvierais paciencia con Hermione, poco a poco todo se solucionará, pero no pueden ser felices y comer perdices de un día para otro._

 _¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _P.D: Un beso a las chicas del grupo de whats DRAMIONE. Love y'all._


	10. Capítulo 9

_¡He terminado exámenes! Ok, no, tengo dos más el 28 y el 30 de este mes, pero como estoy contenta porque puedo descansar un poco, he decidido premiarnos con el capítulo con el que creo que me perdonaréis un poquito jajajaja. Es cortito, apenas 1'4k, pero vale la pena ;)_

 _Sin más, a leer._

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

…

Hermione siempre había creído que Draco Malfoy sería como un trozo de metal al tacto: frío. Pero allí, con su mano entre las de él, descubrió que las tenía cálidas como una noche de verano.

Ese pensamiento la distrajo un segundo mientras la masa blanca de aire y magia se convulsionaba en el aire y empezaba a cambiar de color. Tanto Draco como Hermione contuvieron el aliento en los interminables segundos en que esos hilillos adquirieron un color verde claro.

―¡Enhorabuena, es un niño! ―exclamó Tom.

Los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron; iba a tener a un pequeño niñito. Alguien que un día la llamaría mamá y a quien curaría las heridas cuando se cayera de la escoba y a quien avergonzaría cuando fuera a despedirlo a King's Cross…

Draco seguía sin reaccionar. Hermione le dio un suave apretón en las manos; empezaba a preocuparla verlo con esa expresión perdida.

―Draco, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó.

Su voz sirvió para que el hombre parpadeara, como si lo hubieran sacado de un sueño. Volvió la cabeza lentamente y miró a Hermione.

―Vamos a tener un niño… ―susurró, como si por decirlo en alto fuera a romperse su burbuja de felicidad.

Hermione sonrió.

―Sí.

Draco la abrazó. La fundió en un cálido abrazo tan fuerte que Hermione creía que iba a ahogarse, perdida entre sus brazos. Al principio, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos con vacilación, pero cuando posó sus manos en la espalda de Draco y este se relajó ante su contacto, cerró los ojos. Si todavía no se había decidido sobre qué hacer con su actual situación, la forma en que él hundía la cabeza en su cuello y la sujetaba, como si tuviera miedo a dejarla ir, le dejaron las cosas claras.

Cuando se separaron, Draco carraspeó.

―Lo siento ―musitó.

―No te disculpes, hombre ―respondió el médico, que se había perdido los matices de su relación actual―. He visto todo tipo de reacciones, y la vuestra ha sido de las más _light_. ¡Bueno ―dio un par de palmadas―, todo va de perlas! ―Miró a Hermione, que ya se había levantado de la camilla―. La próxima revisión será dentro de un mes. Si tienes cualquier molestia o pregunta, no dudes en mandarme una lechuza.

Se estrecharon las manos y se despidieron.

Hermione ralentizó el paso hasta que llegaron a la salida. Draco se detuvo al verla dudar.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó. Levantó una mano para tocarle el brazo, pero la bajó rápidamente.

Hermione lo miró como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez; se dio cuenta de que, _tal vez_ , lo había prejuzgado sin saber.

―¿Te apetece tomar un café?

…

―La primera vez que decidimos tener una cita en un lugar mágico, vinimos aquí ―dijo Draco de improvisto. Nos sentamos en aquella mesa ―se giró y señaló la mesa que estaba más alejada de la ventana, ahora ocupada por un hombre de mediana edad que leía un libro― y tomamos un chocolate caliente. El tuyo llevaba nata y nubes por encima. ―Señaló su taza―. Como ahora.

Sonrió, ensimismado. Hermione empezaba a lamentar no poder ver lo mismo que él. Según ella, no había estado en aquella cafetería en la vida. Draco borró la expresión de felicidad de golpe y miró a Hermione con gravedad.

»Lo siento, no pretendía divagar. La verdad es que fue una cita bastante tranquila, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la editorial de _El Profeta_ está cerca. Por suerte, esos metomentodo no nos vieron, o hubiéramos sido la noticia de la semana.

Ella miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una cafetería situada casi al final del Callejón Diagon, en el extremo contrario al Banco de Gringotts y muy cerca de la editorial. Era un lugar pequeño, con muebles de madera pintada y flores naturales en cada mesa.

―Me gusta este sitio. ¿Quién lo eligió? ―inquirió, apoyando la cabeza sobre un puño―. Tal vez si me cuentas cosas nuestras, termine por recordar algo. _Lo que sea_.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de lado ligeramente.

―Ambos sabemos que eso es altamente improbable, por desgracia. ―Bebió un sorbo de su _chai latte_ e inspiró hondo―. Te parecerá gracioso, pero lo eligió mi madre.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No podía imaginar a Narcissa Malfoy en ninguna situación posible que implicara una interacción entre las dos.

»Llevaba varios días nervioso perdido; lo único que podía hacer era pensar y pensar en dónde podía llevarte. ¿Un restaurante? No, habíamos llevado demasiado tiempo lo nuestro en secreto, pero por otra parte no llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos como para dar ese gran paso. ¿Un bar? No, demasiado ruidoso y vulgar.

Una sonrisa fue extendiéndose lentamente en el rostro de Hermione mientras Draco contaba la anécdota.

»Entonces ―prosiguió él― apareció mi madre al rescate. Me dijo: «¿Sabes, hijo? ―Draco agudizó su timbre vocal, en un pobre intento por imitar la voz de su madre―. El otro día pasé por el Callejón Diagon y han abierto una cafetería muy bonita donde antes estaba aquella tienda de ropa». Y sin levantar la vista de su libro, añadió: «Pásate por allí algún día, tengo entendido que preparan buenos cafés. Pero no vayas solo: las mesas son para dos».

Para cuando terminó de hablar, Hermione ya se cubría la boca con una mano, intentando contener las carcajadas. Los ojos de él se iluminaron al verla reír.

―¿Tu madre? ¿En serio?

A Hermione le costaba creer que Narcissa Malfoy la había aceptado tan a la ligera como novia de su hijo, mucho menos aconsejar a su hijo sobre dónde llevarla.

―Oh, va muy en serio. Mi madre fue la primera a la que se lo conté. Sabía que si ella reaccionaba mal, las relaciones con mi familia iban a terminar peor todavía. ―Hermione se conmovió; le parecía increíble que estuviera dispuesto a renunciar a todo lo que era por ella―. Menos mal que se lo tomó bien. ―Draco soltó una risita―. El día que mi padre amenazó con desheredarme, ella, sin inmutarse, ordenó a un elfo que le preparara las maletas a mi padre, que se marchaba por un tiempo indefinido. Técnicamente, la casa es de mi padre, pero cualquiera le dice que no a Narcissa Black.

Todo el mundo en la cafetería se giró al oír las risas de la pareja, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta. Cuando la risa murió, se sumieron en un silencio medianamente cómodo, solo interrumpido por los sorbos que daban a sus bebidas.

Hermione, todavía con la cabeza gacha, levantó la vista y observó a su marido mientras él miraba por la ventana. Empezaba a costarle creer que el hombre que tenía delante y el chico arrogante, insufrible y abusivo que conoció en la escuela eran la misma persona.

Tal vez eso era buena señal.

―Draco ―llamó―. He estado pensando. ―Draco enarcó una ceja y abrió la boca para soltar un comentario que seguramente era sarcástico, pero Hermione levantó un dedo―. No me interrumpas, Malfoy. ―Cogió aire―. No podemos volver a como estábamos hace dos semanas, eso es un hecho. Pero podemos… ―hizo una pausa― _puedo_ intentar que nos llevemos mejor hasta que las cosas se solucionen.

Draco se acarició el mentón.

―Sé que no puedes corresponder a mis sentimientos por ti ―dijo. Hermione apreció lo mucho que le costaba pronunciar esas palabras y se sonrojó por sus implicaciones―, pero te agradezco la oportunidad.

Hermione extendió una mano.

―¿Amigos?

Draco asintió. Se la estrechó con una sonrisa que solo podía ser determinación.

…

Amigos. Era el mejor desenlace posible que Draco hubiera podido imaginar, tanto que ni se le había pasado por la mente que Hermione se lo propusiera. Al menos ahora podría estar cerca de ella. Ganarse su afecto de nuevo. Hacer que se enamorara de él otra vez.

Aunque tuviera que empezar desde la habitación de invitados.

Habían acordado que volviera a casa, pero como dormir en la habitación de matrimonio era inviable (al menos por parte de ella), habían decidido que ocuparía la de invitados hasta que la situación mejorara. Si es que mejoraba. Pero Draco no perdía la esperanza. Por primera vez en unos días que se le habían hecho interminables, no perdía la esperanza.

―¿Estarás bien aquí? ―preguntó Hermione desde el umbral de la puerta.

Draco estaba terminando de arreglar su ropa él mismo.

Él se giró y le sonrió.

―Por supuesto. Estoy en casa.

…

* * *

 _¿QUÉ, EH? AHORA YA NO PODÉIS QUEJAROS: LAS COSAS EMPEZARÁN A IR MEJOR, I PROMISE. Más os vale perdonar a Hermione, pobrecita mía. Os puede parecer más o menos creíble que Narcissa ayudara a su hijo, pero mi Narcissa mental siempre ha sido very supportive de la relación de su hijo con Hermione, porque hijo no hay más que uno y lo quiere más que a nada en el mundo._

 _ **Dejad review si queréis a un Draco Malfoy tan mono como este en vuestra vida ;)**_

 _¡Gracias por toooodos los reviews en el capítulo anterior, estoy que no me lo creo!_

 _Os quiero,_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	11. Capítulo 10

_¡Hola! ¿Me habéis echado de menos? Yo a vosotras sí :( Pero no me quejo del hiatus y las vacaciones. Por si a alguien le interesa, Canadá (y el viaje a NYC) son lo mejor del mundo._

 _Sí, sigo de hiatus (por poco tiempo), pero como en unas horas tengo el vuelo a España, quiero recompensar vuestra paciencia y daros este capítulo por adelantado :) Muchas os habéis quejado del comportamiento de Hermione, así que creo que os gustará mucho la evolución que veremos en los próximos capítulos. Todo tendrá un porqué._

 _Divido la dedicatoria y mi agradecimiento en tres partes:_

 _Gizz, te va a tocar compartir este fic con mi sobrinita._

 _A las chicas del grupo, por aguantar mis preguntas sobre embarazos y niños._

 _Y esto también es para ti, que lees esto. Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia._

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

...

Cuando llamaron al timbre y Hermione fue a abrir la puerta, ni en mil años habría imaginado que se encontraría con el matrimonio Zabini al completo al otro lado. Blaise lucía una sonrisa divertida (aunque Hermione no entendía bien por qué) y sujetaba en sus brazos a un niño mulato de unos dos años; Pansy, por el contrario, tenía los labios pintados de rojo fruncidos en un mohín enfadado y los brazos cruzados delante del pecho.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, Pansy la miró brevemente y avanzó, haciendo que la primera se echara a un lado.

―Hermione ―saludó la morena escuetamente―. ¿Dónde está? ―preguntó, girándose a mirarla.

―¿Quién? ―preguntó ella, confundida.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

―¡El imbécil de tu marido, obviamente! ―exclamó.

Blaise entró en la casa y pasó junto a Hermione soltando una risita.

―Ya verás cuando lo vea, ya… ―musitó, guiñándole un ojo.

―¿Quién es, Hermione? ―preguntó Draco desde la primera planta. Cuando asomó la cabeza por el hueco de las escaleras, su esposa pudo jurar que había tragado saliva con fuerza al ver a sus antiguos amigos del colegio.

―Tú. ―Pansy se plantó al pie de las escaleras mientras apuntaba a Draco con un dedo rematado en una uña pintada de negro―. Cómo. Te. Atreves ―siseó, masticando las palabras.

En aquel punto, hasta Hermione tenía miedo, y eso que no entendía qué pasaba. Miró al niño en brazos de Blaise, que estaba entretenido chupándose el dedo gordo de la mano. Vale, al menos no era la única que no entendía nada.

―No sabía que habíais vuelto ―dijo Draco, bajando los escalones con lentitud―. Me alegra mucho…

―¡Déjate de… ―Pansy bajó la voz ante el carraspeo de Blaise; no quería blasfemias delante del niño― …mierdas! ―terminó la frase en un susurro―. Un mes. Nos vamos un mes y no eres capaz de contarnos todo lo que ha pasado. ¡Ni una carta!

Hermione se cubrió la boca con la mano al ver la expresión de culpabilidad de Draco. Ahora entendía por qué Blaise parecía estar pasándoselo tan bien. Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y acordaron silenciosamente dejar a Pansy seguir con su reprimenda.

―Lo siento, Pans. No quería estropearos el viaje. ―Dicho así, sonaba a excusa pobre, y así lo señalaba la expresión de su amiga.

Aun así, para alivio de Draco, pareció decidir que debía dejarlo correr, pues inspiró hondo, soltó el aire lentamente y abrazó a Draco durante unos segundos.

―Sigues siendo un idiota. ―Y dicho esto, fue al salón y se sentó en el sofá.

Blaise siguió a su esposa y dejó a su hijo encima del sofá. El niño se bajó e intentó escaparse, pero su padre volvió a cogerlo y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

―Qué amigos más interesantes tienes ―susurró Hermione cuando Draco se acercó a ella.

Él soltó una risita sarcástica.

― _Nuestros_ amigos. Tú y Pansy os llevabais muy bien, por cierto ―explicó.

Hermione enarcó las cejas, sorprendida ante la afirmación, pero se encogió de hombros y ocupó uno de los dos sillones libres.

―Bueno… ¿y dónde habéis estado? ―preguntó, intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

Pansy relajó ligeramente los hombros, tensos por el enfado que todavía le duraba, y señaló a su marido con la cabeza.

―En el infierno. La culpa la tiene él.

Blaise pareció ofendido.

―¿Yo? ¡Pero si tú dijiste que estabas encantada de ir! ―se defendió.

Su esposa puso los ojos en blanco.

―Como aparentemente no nos recuerdas, déjame que te refresque la memoria y te cuente que mi adorable marido no tiene el más mínimo sentido del sarcasmo.

―Tal vez si mi encantadora esposa no fuera sarcástica el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo, yo sabría distinguir cuándo dice la verdad ―replicó Blaise, lanzándole una mirada desafiante a Pansy.

Esta lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero su expresión se suavizó pronto y rio.

―La madre de Blaise se casó otra vez hace un tiempo y su nuevo marido nos invitó a su casa en Hawái. ―Se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante como si fuera a contarle algo en confidencia a Hermione y los hombres no estuvieran delante―. Theo nos hizo un favor al contarnos lo que te ha pasado, porque te juro que llego a estar un segundo más en aquella tumbona con un daiquiri en la mano y le reviento el vaso en la cabeza a mi suegro.

Hermione soltó una carcajada. Tendría que tachar a otros dos Slytherin más de su lista de «Gente que era imbécil en la escuela y no me cae bien».

―Bueno… ―Blaise pasó al niño al regazo de Pansy y se acomodó en el sofá― ¿cómo es tener que aguantar a este pesado desde el principio? ―preguntó con sorna.

Hermione se removió en el sillón, ligeramente incómoda, pero sonrió.

―Más fácil de lo que pensaba ―admitió―, pero no te emociones ―le dijo a Draco medio en broma.

Él levantó las manos.

―No me quejo.

Un tiró en sus pantalones llamó la atención de Hermione. Era el pequeñín. Lo levantó y lo sentó en sus rodillas.

―Hola ―saludó. El niño la miró con sus grandes ojos marrones―. ¿Cómo te llamas? ―preguntó.

Él se tapó la cara con las manos.

―¿Desde cuándo le tienes vergüenza a tu tía Hermione? ―dijo Pansy―. Venga, cariño, dile tu nombre ―animó.

El niño miró a Hermione de reojo y al final se convenció. Apartó sus manitas de la cara y la miró con el mentón ligeramente levantado, al estilo Parkinson.

― _Doian_ ―dijo con una vocecita infantil adorable.

―Dorian ―corrigió su madre―. Todavía le cuestan las erres ―explicó.

―Si le hubierais puesto Draco, como os sugerí…

―Tendríamos el mismo problema, pero con un nombre más feo ―terminó Blaise, sacándole la lengua a su amigo como si tuvieran diez años. Este puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió.

―Sí, resérvatelo para tu hijo. ―Miró a Hermione inquisitivamente―. O hija.

―Hijo ―respondió ella, llevándose una mano al abdomen.

―¡Enhorabuena! ―exclamó la pareja. Draco y Hermione intercambiaron sonrisas.

Allí, en la intimidad de su hogar, casi parecía como si ese pasado del que le hablaban nunca hubiera sido borrado de su mente.

―¿Qué tal llevas la reclusión voluntaria? ―preguntó Blaise.

―Voluntaria, ja ―respondió Hermione, torciendo el gesto―. Mañana vuelvo al trabajo, gracias a Merlín.

Ambos matrimonios siguieron charlando, y al final los Zabini se quedaron a cenar. El pequeño Dorian estaba encantado con Alvin, hasta el punto que Hermione tuvo que decirle que ya podía marcharse, bajo riesgo de morir asfixiada por uno de los abrazos del niño.

Cuando sus «amigos» se marcharon, Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá, con los pies encima de la mesilla. Soltó un suspiro.

―Presiento que los tobillos empezarán a hinchárseme pronto ―dijo.

Draco rio mientras se sentaba a su lado.

―Estás de dos meses, todavía tienes tiempo para mentalizarte de todos los cambios que sufrirá tu cuerpo.

Hermione se giró hacia él con los ojos tan entrecerrados que parecían rejillas.

―¿Crees que culparán a una pobre embarazada con grandes cambios de humor de la muerte repentina de su marido? ―preguntó con voz gélida.

Ambos rieron, dejando que el silencio se instalara cómodamente entre ellos.

―Creo que es hora de irme a dormir ―dijo Hermione, levantándose. A pesar de los días que llevaban compartiendo casa, seguía haciéndosele raro el momento de darse las buenas noches, no sabía bien por qué.

―Descansa, señora Ministra. Mañana toca volver al trabajo. ―Draco subió las escaleras lentamente. Hermione esperó hasta que oyó la puerta de la habitación de invitados cerrarse para ir a la suya.

La mañana siguiente, Hermione tenía tantos nervios por volver al Ministerio que sentía náuseas. Milagrosamente, consiguió no vomitar y antes de que se dieran cuenta, Draco y ella estaban a punto de aparecerse por la red Flu.

―¡Espera! ―La bruja recordó algo. Rebuscó en su bolso y sacó su anillo de matrimonio―. Ya habrá bastantes preguntas, no quiero añadir más leña al fuego ―explicó mientras deslizaba el anillo por su dedo. Draco sonrió levemente.

Cuando se aparecieron en una de las numerosas chimeneas de la entrada, Draco entrelazó una mano de Hermione con la suya. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, el mago señaló hacia delante y se encogió de hombros.

―Si vamos a fingir, hagámoslo bien.

Para desgracia de Hermione, una horda de periodistas se abalanzó sobre ellos, lanzando preguntas una detrás de otra y haciendo saltar los flashes de sus cámaras.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, abrumada por tantas preguntas. Finalmente, perdió la paciencia.

―¡Silencio! ―gritó. Los periodistas se miraron entre ellos, sin saber qué hacer―. Será mejor que me escuchen bien, porque solo voy a decirlo una vez: mi marido y yo ―Draco le dio un apretón en la mano― fuimos víctimas de un ataque hace unas semanas. Afortunadamente, no pasó nada grave. Aunque no puedo dar detalles sobre el incidente, sí me alegra anunciar ―inspiró hondo, incapaz de creer el material que iba a proporcionarles voluntariamente como carnaza― que vamos a tener un hijo ―dijo.

Esto, más que calmar a los periodistas, los exaltó todavía más, y empezaron a hacer todo tipo de preguntas, algunas lógicas (¿Es niño o niña?) y otras de lo más absurdas (¿Supondría un gran shock que el bebé no heredara el pelo rubio típico de los Malfoy?), pero Draco tiró de Hermione y no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la planta donde se situaba el despacho de ella.

Hermione se recostó contra la puerta y soltó el aire lentamente.

―Como sigan así, cambiaré la ley. No más prensa libre ―dijo, medio en broma.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

―¿Después de todo lo que luchaste por los derechos y la libertad de los elfos? No te lo crees ni tú. ―Se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, apenas un roce―. Nos vemos en un rato.

...

* * *

 _MrsDarfoy is back, bitches! (kind of)_

 _Si a estas alturas no te derrites por Draco y quieres uno en tu vida, algo estoy haciendo mal, porque mientras escribía no podía dejar de pensar «Señor Darcy, preocúpate, porque tienes competencia»._

 _Pansy es la mejor del mundo mundial, admitidlo._

 _Nos vemos mañana, porque tengo más sorpresitas preparadas ;) Deseadme suerte, me espera un vuelo larguísimo :(_

 _P.D: He estado pensando mucho en el fic y planificando cada capítulo y al final tendrá entre 25 y 30 capítulos. Espero que os guste la noticia tanto como a mí, porque al principio no iba a pasar de 15. Si es que siempre termino liándome para hacerlos más largos *sighs*_

 _Corazones y out._

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	12. Capítulo 11

_¡Hello again! Ya estoy en mi casa, así que os traigo la sorpresa de la que hablé: ¡nueva actualización! (También he actualizado_ «Prescindible» _y_ «El camino hacia el altar» _, ¿ya los habéis leído?)._

 _Solo diré que las cosas se torcerán un poquillo a partir de ahora. Pero poco, no me matéis._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

...

Ginny observaba la primera plana de _Corazón de Bruja_ con las cejas ligeramente enarcadas y expresión divertida.

―Me gusta más esta foto que la de _El Profeta_. Serán unos chismosos, pero al menos saben enfocar una cámara ―señaló, tendiéndole el papel a Hermione.

Esta echó una rápida ojeada a la foto; a pesar de los años siendo el foco de atención de los medios por uno u otro motivo, no se acostumbraba a verse hablando frente a la prensa. Habían capturado el momento en que Hermione se había puesto seria y había hecho callar a todo el mundo. Deslizó la mirada hacia Draco; hasta ese momento no se había percatado en cómo la miraba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de Hermione y tenía los labios curvados hacia arriba en una sonrisa henchida de orgullo.

Hermione dobló el periódico en dos con un carraspeo y lo dejó encima de la mesa baja del salón de los Potter antes de que tuviera tiempo a sonrojarse.

Pero no engañaba a Ginny.

―Las cosas van mejor, por lo que veo. ―Cogió el periódico y lo abrió de nuevo―. Qué matrimonio más ejemplar.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

―Ja, ja. Muy graciosa. Te parecerá bonito reírte de las desgracias de mi vida.

Esta vez le tocó a Ginny poner los ojos en blanco. Descruzó las piernas y cogió su taza de té.

―Yo no te veo sufrir mucho últimamente con Draco ―dijo―. En este momento todo parece tan ridículamente perfecto que por no tener no tienes ni náuseas ―dijo, señalando con la cabeza la tripa de Hermione.

―Como empiece a tener náuseas matutinas, te mato.

Ambas amigas rieron. Para Hermione era más fácil escudarse en otros temas más banales que hablar sobre su matrimonio. Hizo girar inconscientemente el anillo en su dedo. Draco y ella estaban en un bucle de llevarse bien pero sentirse incómodos al no saber cómo actuar con el otro. Sobre todo Hermione. Bueno, básicamente Hermione. Si algo podía concederle a su marido era que no había intentado forzar nada. Otro punto más para Malfoy.

―¿Por qué no venís el sábado que viene a La Madriguera? Mamá lleva tiempo quejándose porque no vas a verla.

Hermione tragó saliva y se sintió mal.

―Dile que el sábado me tiene ahí sin falta.

En aquel momento un repiqueteo en la ventana las interrumpió. Cuando miraron, un ave enorme, con pico amarillo, patas robustas y plumaje marrón las observaba, como esperando a que alguna se dignara a abrirle. Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada confundida, y Ginny abrió la ventana con un movimiento de varita, indecisa sobre acercarse o no. El ave, parecida a un águila, se posó en la mesa y extendió su pata. Solo entonces se dieron cuenta de que llevaba una pequeña carta atada a su extremidad, y Hermione por fin reconoció de qué ave se trataba: era un pigargo gigante. Era uno de los elementos que había tenido que estudiar cuando ocupó el nuevo cargo del Ministerio: los distintos animales de mensajería que usaban los Ministerios extranjeros.

Cuando Ginny desató la carta, el animal salió volando por la ventana sin esperar ni un segundo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había desaparecido en el horizonte. La bruja pelirroja observó la carta con el ceño fruncido.

―Es para mí ―explicó Hermione―. Asuntos del Ministerio ―dijo sin dar más detalles.

La carta era un pequeño sobre marrón con el escudo del gobierno mágico ruso estampado: un águila bicéfala blanca rodeada por un anillo negro con pequeños grabados. Similar a su homónimo muggle, pero invisible para ellos. Lo abrió sin más demora. En el interior solo había una tarjeta pequeña, como la que utilizaban los abogados o arquitectos; no contenía palabras, solo dos círculos dorados entrelazados con una equis azul que pasaba justo por el centro.

Solo podía significar una cosa: Rusia convocaba a Gran Bretaña para una Reunión de Estado.

Las Reuniones solo se utilizaban en caso de extrema urgencia. Podían convocarse desde a un país hasta al mundo entero. Antes no lo sabía, pero cuando Hermione fue nombrada Ministra de Magia, descubrió que la última se había celebrado poco antes de que Voldemort se hiciera con el Ministerio, y los líderes de las demás naciones del mundo habían decidido mantenerse al margen y solo actuar en caso de que el peligro traspasara las fronteras británicas.

Algo peligroso debía de estar pasando para que Anya solicitara formalmente la ayuda de Gran Bretaña.

―Tengo que irme ―musitó Hermione.

―¿Es muy grave? ―preguntó Ginny, intentando vislumbrar qué ponía en la tarjeta. Hermione se la guardó en el bolsillo rápidamente. Odiaba tener que ocultarle cosas a su mejor amiga, pero la política se basaba en secretos y confabulaciones.

―De momento no. Ya te contaré lo que pueda cuando sepa más. ―Le dio un breve abrazo a Ginny antes de Desaparecerse.

Se Apareció en su despacho, y sin detenerse ni un segundo se dirigió al retrato de Ulick Gamp, primer Ministro de Magia de la historia, y le enseñó la carta. Los ojos del fallecido se abrieron ampliamente y pareció que, pese a llevar años muerto, un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras el cuadro con el retrato se abría lateralmente de forma lenta y dejaba paso a una sala que llevaba años sin utilizarse.

La Sala de Relaciones Internacionales era un espacio común a todos los Ministerios del mundo, pero solo podían utilizarlos aquellos que hacían uso de la Carta de Reclamo, como se llamaban las pequeñas tarjetas con el símbolo del país. Además, era interdimensional, por lo que podían darse varias reuniones a la vez sin que sus miembros coincidieran en el espacio o el tiempo. No había lugar más seguro en el mundo para mantener una conversación libre de espías.

Cuando Hermione entró, sus pasos reverberaron en las paredes de mármol negro. El lugar, una habitación amplia de techos abovedados y bancos de ébano, estaba vació a excepción de una joven un poco mayor de Hermione que la esperaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y las manos entrelazadas a la espalda.

Anya Kuznetsova era una mujer de apenas treinta años, y contrariamente al estereotipo físico que se tenía de los rusos, era corta de estatura, unos cinco dedos más baja que Hermione, y tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos de un gris que parecía casi negro cuando no había luz. De todos los líderes a los que había conocido, Anya era quien mejor le había caído a Hermione: era joven, como ella; había nacido en el seno de una familia humilde y muggle, como ella; y sentía cómo la juzgaban por su juventud y linaje en cada movimiento que hacía, como Hermione.

Las Ministras se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

―Bienvenida ―dijo Hermione.

―Gracias. Siento que nos veamos en estas circunstancias ―respondió Anya. Apenas tenía acento ruso cuando hablaba. Los alemanes eran famosos entre los muggles por su eficiencia, pero en la comunidad mágica, eran los rusos quien se llevaban el premio al trabajo duro. Cuando hacían algo, lo hacían bien.

Hermione se sentó en la primera fila del banco de piedra e invitó a su homóloga a que ocupara un sitio a su lado. Cuando Anya se sentó, Hermione supo que lo que iba a pedirle estaba estrechamente relacionado con ella.

―¿Ha pasado algo con Goyle? ―preguntó.

―No mucho. Se resistió al interrogatorio… al principio. ―Los rusos no creían en la democracia cuando se trataba de asuntos de suma importancia. Hermione no pudo sentir un poco de pena por el hombre, aunque sabía que Draco lo único que lamentaría sería que no le hubieran pegado más fuerte cuando se lo contara.

»Nos dio varios nombres ―se notaba que la mujer estaba intentando ser cautelosa respecto a revelar demasiada información―; la verdad es que me avergüenza reconocer que se estaba formando una célula terrorista similar a la de vuestro Voldemort justo frente a nuestras narices y ninguno supimos verlo.

Hermione se estremeció. El mundo no estaba preparado para otro Voldemort. No tan pronto.

―Perdona la pregunta, pero ¿qué tiene que ver Gran Bretaña con esto?

Anya se levantó y empezó a pasear por la sala.

―Logramos atrapar a casi todos los miembros en su sede. La mayoría se suicidaron antes de que pudiéramos sacarles cualquier dato, pero impedimos que uno lo hiciera, y nos contó que dos de sus camaradas habían escapado. Al parecer, estaban intentando averiguar dónde había escondido vuestro Goyle algo precioso para ellos: un libro ―explicó, mirándola con expresión grave.

―Por favor, dime que no lo trajo aquí ―resopló Hermione, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

El ceño de Anya se intensificó y esbozó una sonrisa tensa.

―Me temo que sí. Tú lo conocías, ¿verdad? Fuisteis a la escuela juntos. Tal vez tengas alguna idea de dónde podría haber escondido el libro. Y si lo encontramos, encontraremos a mis fugitivos, estoy segura.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

―Nunca intercambiamos nada que no fueran un par de insultos, pero mi marido y él fueron amigos durante muchos años. Lo mejor será que mis aurores y tus _mirotvortsy_ ―agentes de la paz― trabajen conjuntamente.

―Eso mismo iba a sugerir yo.

Hermione se alisó la falda y cuadró los hombros. Dejaba de ser ella misma para convertirse en la Ministra de Magia de Gran Bretaña.

―Haré llamar al cuerpo de Aurores.

...

* * *

 _Parece que los rusos no dejan a Hermione y Draco en paz :/ Veremos qué pasa en el próximo capítulo: recordad que Draco es auror..._

 _¡Nos vemos dentro de poco! (No, no es una forma de hablar xD)._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	13. Capítulo 12

_¡Hola! Iba a actualizar hoy, pero sobre las doce de la mañana, sin embargo, no sé si estaré en casa, así que adelanto la actualización :) Espero que no me odiéis mucho después de esto._

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

...

Entre los agentes rusos y los aurores británicos, más el subsecretario de Anya y Shacklebolt, la gran sala de reuniones había empequeñecido notablemente.

Hermione carraspeó, y todo el mundo calló gradualmente para escucharla. Sentía los ojos de Draco clavados en ella, pero decidió ceñirse a su profesionalidad.

―Dos criminales han huido de Rusia. Creemos que han venido aquí, a Inglaterra, a buscar algo que Gregory Goyle les arrebató. ―Ahora sí se vio obligada a mirar a su marido―. Tú lo conociste. ¿Dónde crees que podría haberlo escondido?

Draco se acarició el mentón.

―Puede que sea muy obvio, pero… en su casa. Cuando éramos pequeños siempre presumía de que sus jardines eran mayores que los míos. Una vez me mostró unas revistas guarras que guardaba su padre en un cajón de su escritorio. ―Algunos rieron―. El cajón estaba protegido por un hechizo rudimentario, así que era fácil acceder a él, pero solo un Goyle podía abrirlo.

―Seguramente ha reforzado las protecciones ―señaló Kingsley.

―Mandaremos a algunos Inefables también. ―Miró a Anya―. Tal vez sería buena idea que Mijaíl fuera con ellos, por si acaso hay un hechizo que desconocemos. ―No quiso confesar delante de todos que le asustaba la posibilidad de que usaran alguna otra maldición olvidada contra alguno de sus aurores.

Anya asintió. Ella y una de los agentes se miraron durante una fracción de segundo, y la mujer salió discretamente por la puerta que daba al Ministerio ruso, para ir a buscar a Mijaíl.

Anya dio la información que tenían sobre los fugitivos: eran un hombre y una mujer, Alexey Záitsev y Lena Petrova. Ambos procedían de los suburbios de San Petersburgo y sus padres, que eran amigos, habían muerto en prisión, ejecutados por los crímenes que cometieron. Cuando llegaron a la adolescencia, Alexey y Lena se radicalizaron y empezaron una organización clandestina anti-sistema. Por algún extraño motivo, se habían enterado de la existencia de las Maldiciones Olvidadas, y habían dedicado cerca de diez años a intentar revivirlas.

Justo cuando lo habían conseguido, Goyle había robado su trabajo y había fijado un objetivo: los Malfoy. Ahora se trataba de impedirles llegar hasta el que posiblemente era el libro más peligroso del mundo en aquellos momentos.

Cuando la Ministra rusa terminó de dar toda la información necesaria, los aurores y los _mirotvortsy_ se organizaron en grupos de cuatro, dos de cada unidad. Así cubrirían más terreno y serían capaces de protegerse los unos a los otros de forma más eficiente. t

―Draco ―llamó Hermione casi en un susurro. No quería que los demás la tomaran por una esposa melodramática preocupada por su marido. Aunque puede que sí lo fuera un poco en esos momentos.

Su esposo se acercó a ella y ambos se desplazaron a un rincón donde pudieran tener un poco más de intimidad.

―¿No me dejarás viuda, verdad? ―bromeó Hermione, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

―Bueno, eso solucionaría muchas cosas, ¿no crees? ―Él intentó seguir su tono de broma, pero sus ojos brillaban con preocupación porque Hermione pudiera desear algo así.

La bruja lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Vuelve a hacer una broma de esas y seré yo quien me haga quedar viuda ―amenazó―. Prométeme que no intentarás presumir de lo buen mago que eres.

Draco sonrió.

―¿Seguro que no me recuerdas? Porque eso es una gran definición de mi persona.

Alguien carraspeó. Harry los observaba, divertido, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

―Intentaré no hacer el tonto ―dijo Draco. Ambos sabían que estaban observándolos y que a ojos de los demás, todo iba bien entre ellos, pero Draco no sabía si un beso de despedida sería bienvenido, así que terminó rozando la frente de ella con los labios―. Nos vemos pronto.

Hermione se despidió de Harry con un abrazo y le hizo prometer que también se mantendría a salvo. No pudo evitar observar su partida con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

...

Toda Inglaterra estaba siendo peinada. Había aurores y agentes de la paz investigando todos los lugares que habían ocupado los mortífagos en algún momento de la guerra, pero también cualquier sitio, por nimio que fuera, en el que Goyle hubiera puesto el pie aunque fuera una vez.

A una docena les habían adjudicado la mansión de los Goyle. Malfoy y Potter estaban entre ellos.

Draco observó la expresión hosca del ruso que le había tocado como compañero. Desde que se habían presentado ―«Mi _nombrre_ es _Nikolay_ », había dicho casi con un gruñido―, no habían intercambiado más de dos palabras. Después de un día entero rastreando el bosque cercano a la mansión de los Goyle, Draco empezaba a echar de menos un poco de conversación banal.

―Bueno… ¿estás casado? ―preguntó mientras vigilaba que no hubiera nadie escondido detrás de un árbol. A aquellas alturas, casi deseaba que le saliera alguno de aquellos dos fugitivos de detrás de una roca y se enzarzaran en una pelea.

Nikolay lo miró de reojo y frunció todavía más el ceño. Si seguía así terminaría sin poder ver.

―No _hablarr_. _Habladorres_ _terrminan_ _muerrtos_.

Draco soltó un ruidito de sorna.

―Nada de charla entonces ―suspiró.

Oyó un silbido largo y luego uno corto, la señal que él y Harry Potter habían acordado para indicar que el camino estaba despejado. Los dos grupos de dos hombres se acercaron despacio al muro que rodeaba la mansión de los Goyle y sus jardines y se encontraron en el punto que Draco recordaba que era un pasadizo secreto.

Posó una mano en el muro, buscando los ladrillos adecuados. Apuntó con su varita hacia un ladrillo a la altura de sus ojos y murmuró un «Alohomora». Repitió el procedimiento hasta tres veces más en otros puntos, y finalmente parte de la pared se desprendió con un ruido sordo, dejando entrever un pasadizo que se adentraba en la oscuridad.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron y decidieron que Draco iría el primero, puesto que se conocía el camino, y Harry el último, vigilando que no los siguiera nadie. Avanzaron en silencio, intentando no atragantarse con el polvo acumulado durante los años y el asfixiante olor a humedad.

―¿Avisamos a los otros? ―susurró Harry, su voz sonando como un grito en el largo pasillo vacío.

Draco lo meditó durante un momento.

―No creo que Goyle fuera tan tonto de esconder el libro precisamente aquí; no creo que nos haga falta ayuda, al menos por el momento.

―Avisaré a Thomas, por si acaso ―se empeñó Harry.

La mansión estaba tal y como Draco la recordaba: más pequeña que su casa ancestral y desde luego mucho menos elegante. Los años no habían contribuido a mejorar su situación: desde los jarrones de porcelana que adornaban los pasillos hasta la lámpara de araña del salón, todo estaba cubierto por telarañas. Casi parecía que llevara décadas deshabitada.

Se detuvieron en la entrada del despacho de Goyle padre.

―Nosotros ―Harry señaló a su compañero ruso― iremos a registrar el resto de habitaciones. ¿Te las apañarás solo? ―se medio burló.

Draco le devolvió el gesto burlón.

―Ten cuidado, no sea que se te rompan las gafas, te tropieces contra un mueble y te partas la nariz contra una pared.

Draco miró a su compañero, que tampoco se dignó esta vez a posar la vista en él, y abrió la puerta del despacho. Asomó la cabeza con cautela, pero no había nadie. Allí solo quedaban los muebles y unas decenas de libros polvorientos en la estantería de la pared. Los Goyle nunca habían sido muy dados a la lectura.

El auror levantó su varita y lanzó un hechizo rastreador de maldiciones, un movimiento rutinario para despejar cualquier duda de una amenaza presente. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el hechizo chocó contra una barrera invisible, que se tiñó de un rojo tenue.

―¿Qué demonios…? ―Draco no tuvo tiempo de formular su duda, pues unos gritos y el sonido inconfundible de maldiciones surcando el aire le llegó desde otra parte de la mansión.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio a Harry chocar contra una pared antes de ponerse en pie de nuevo y apuntar a alguien invisible desde donde Draco estaba. Estaban siendo atacados. ¿Cómo, si hacía unos minutos no había nadie?

―¡Vamos! ―dijo a Nikolay en tono imperioso, pero este no se movió―. ¿Qué cojones te pasa? ¡Muévete!

El ruso posó en el sus ojos azules por primera vez y lo miró con expresión impertérrita.

Y antes de que Draco tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, un hechizo lo impulsó hacia atrás.

Su espalda chocó contra la barrera invisible, y un calambre recorrió todo su cuerpo, llevando un dolor indescriptible a cada poro de su ser. Antes de caer inconsciente, pensó en que para ser un auror, últimamente nunca conseguía defenderse a tiempo.

Su último pensamiento, en medio de todo el dolor, fue para Hermione. Seguro que se cabreaba con él cuando despertara.

Si es que despertaba.

...

* * *

 _Bueeeeno... pues parece que Draco está jodido xD En serio, necesita centrarse más. Estas cosas le pasan por ir de chulo. Muy pronto sabremos cuál es el desenlace de este ataque._

 _¡Nos vemos! **¿Review?**_

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _P.D: Nunca sé si os gusta que os responda a los reviews u os da igual, así que si me dejáis alguna indicación cuando comentéis, me haríais un favor *corazones*_


	14. Capítulo 13

_¡Hola! No, no es un simulacro, soy yo actualizando cada pocos días ;)_

 _Dejé el último capítulo en un punto ligeramente dramático, así que espero que tengáis ganas de leer lo que pasa a continuación :)_

 _P.D: ¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! Iré respondiendo a los reviews poco a poco._

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

...

Cuando Hermione se Apareció en la mansión de los Goyle, un Harry con el brazo dislocado la recibió. Ella lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo, pero soltó un suspiro aliviado al comprobar que no era nada que un medimago pudiera solucionar en un par de minutos.

―¿Y Draco? ―preguntó. Había recibido el patronus de su amigo informando de que su esposo había caído inconsciente, alcanzado por una maldición.

El lugar era un caos: había varios aurores y agentes de la paz rusos heridos siendo atendidos por medimagos que se habían desplazado al lugar. Al parecer, Lena y Alexey eran mucho más diestros en la magia y peligrosos de lo que habían esperado, pero finalmente, con la ayuda de sus compañeros, Harry había logrado desarmarlos y atraparlos. A ellos y a Nikolay, que había resultado ser un infiltrado.

―Acaban de llevárselo. Siento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí.

―¡No digas tonterías! ―Abrazó a su amigo―. Venga, vamos a San Mungo. ¡Y como me digas que estás bien, te retuerzo ese brazo! ―amenazó, previendo la reticencia de Harry a acompañarla al hospital.

Antes de marcharse, Harry mandó otro patronus, esta vez a Ginny, para que acudiera a su encuentro en San Mungo.

Cuando se Aparecieron allí, Hermione dejó a su amigo en manos de un medimago y se fue directamente a buscar a su esposo. Irónicamente, estaba siendo atendido por la medimaga Meller. La mujer terminaría harta de los Malfoy si seguían a ese ritmo.

Haciendo caso omiso a las indicaciones de que esperara fuera, Hermione entró en la habitación y se acercó a Draco. Estaba inconsciente, y lo habían tumbado de espaldas para curarle las heridas que la maldición le había causado en la espalda. La piel de esa zona no tenía buen aspecto: cualquiera que fuera la maldición, parecía como si un rayo y una quemadura se hubieran combinado para dejar en la espalda de Draco una serie de cortes, zonas ennegrecidas y moretones de un azul oscuro.

Hermione tragó saliva con fuerza.

―Se recuperará ―dijo uno de los medimagos―. Los rusos ―señaló con la cabeza a una mujer rubia, que le dedicó una sonrisa antes de ponerse de nuevo manos a la obra― nos están ayudando con esto.

―No podemos _prrometer_ que su espalda _quedarrá_ sin _cicatrrices_ , pero la maldición no _erra_ _morrtal_ ―explicó la mujer con un acento marcado, aunque entendible.

Hermione inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Últimamente en su vida había más elementos rusos que normalidad. Eran la causa y la solución a cada problema que se presentaba.

Se quedó al lado de la cama hasta que los medimagos hicieron todo lo que pudieron con la espalda de Draco. Le advirtieron que, aunque se recuperaría, el proceso sería largo.

―Ahora la necesita más que nunca, señora Malfoy ―le explicó Meller.

Cuando se quedó sola con él, se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo miró con el detenimiento con el que no había podido observarlo en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde el ataque contra sus recuerdos. Draco tenía los músculos alrededor de la boca tensos, posiblemente porque le habían dado la vuelta y su espalda estaba en contacto con el colchón. Aunque le habían aplicado varios ungüentos anestesiantes, la molestia debía de ser persistente.

Apartó el pelo rubio, normalmente perfectamente engominando hacia atrás, de su rostro, y dejó que sus dedos rozaran la piel de la frente de él. Y empezó a llorar. Estaba asustada y confundida, y no sabía por qué lloraba, pero dejó que las lágrimas salieran hasta que no le quedaron más. La idea de que Draco Malfoy podría haber muerto la descolocaba, porque no sabía a qué atribuir el sentimiento de culpa.

Cuando Draco gimió y entreabrió los ojos, Hermione se secó las lágrimas con rapidez, intentando ocultar el hecho de que había estado llorando, pero su marido, malherido y todo, era demasiado perspicaz.

―Acabo de descubrir que más me valdría no ser tan bocazas ―masculló con voz pastosa.

Que esas fueran sus primeras palabras después de casi haber muerto cabrearon sobremanera a Hermione, quien se levantó de la cama y lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.

―¡Eres imbécil! ¡Tenías a un espía a tu lado y no te diste cuenta! ¡Podrías haber muerto!

Draco la contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Parpadeó un par de veces.

―Creo que será mejor que te sientes y…

―¡No me digas que me calme!

―… nada de calmarse entonces ―terminó él, hablando en tono bajo, como si estuviera lidiando con un perro rabioso.

Hermione se calló de repente y se llevó una mano a la boca.

―Acabas de despertar y ya te estoy gritando. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Draco abrió los brazos y sin decir nada, Hermione se abrazó a su cuerpo tan fuerte como las heridas de él lo permitían.

―Sigo pensando que eres un imbécil ―musitó contra su hombro.

El cuerpo de Draco se convulsionó por la risa.

―Así tendremos batallitas que contarle a nuestro hijo cuando sea mayor. Yo podré alardear de lo valiente que he sido y tú maldecirme por lo bajo. Será precioso.

Hermione rió muy a su pesar, y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Se quedaron mirándose, pero una voz aguda les impidió expresar sus pensamientos.

―¿¡Dónde está mi hijo!? ―La voz pertenecía a la mismísima Narcissa Malfoy, que recorría el pasillo perseguida por su marido y uno de los medimagos, que insistía en que no podía visitar a Draco hasta que no despertara.

Hermione tragó saliva. Todavía no se había encontrado con sus suegros desde que había perdido la memoria, y honestamente, si antes ya le infundían respeto, ahora le tenía miedo a su suegra.

―Será mejor que intervengas antes de que mi madre mate a alguien ―señaló Draco.

Hermione se armó de valor y salió de la habitación. En cuando Narcissa la vio, acudió a su encuentro con expresión aliviada. Hermione se dejó abrazar por la mujer más mayor con cierta sorpresa.

―Querida, no sabes cómo me alegro de verte al fin ―recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, pero el embarazo todavía no era visible―, aunque sea aquí. ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? ―preguntó, su voz teñida de preocupación.

Hermione se hizo a un lado.

―Despertó hace un rato. Está deseando veros.

Narcissa entró en la habitación sin vacilar. Hermione miró a su suegro, quien la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza antes de seguir a su esposa. Vaya, quién iba a decirle que Lucius Malfoy se mostraría civil con ella.

Mientras los Malfoy hablaban, Hermione fue a ver cómo estaba Harry. Lo encontró sentado en una camilla, con el brazo ya en su sitio, y cogido de la mano de Ginny.

―Como nuevo ―dijo Harry, levantando el brazo con una sonrisa.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Menos mal. Ginny me hubiera matado si llego a ponerte en peligro real.

―¡Eh, que me enfrenté yo solo a dos rusos locos! ―se quejó su amigo.

―Después de Voldemort, esto no es nada ―Ginny le restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano y un guiño a Hermione―. Bueno, como presiento que me echaréis pronto de aquí para hablar de cosas super secretas, me voy voluntariamente.

Ella y Harry se dieron un beso antes de que la bruja pelirroja los dejara solos.

―¿Qué ha pasado exactamente, Harry? ―demandó saber Hermione.

Su amigo suspiró.

―Al final resultó que el libro sí que estaba en el sitio más obvio del mundo, pero el cabrón de Goyle puso un hechizo alrededor: el primero que traspasara la barrera se abrasaría. El tal Nikolay (menudo gilipollas, si me preguntas) había informado a la pareja de la posible localización del libro, pero como necesitaban que alguien desactivara la maldición, utilizaron a Draco como peón. ―Harry sonrió con orgullo―. No contaron con que podría mandar un patronus pidiendo ayuda al mismo tiempo que luchábamos contra ellos. Ahora mismo los están llevando a Azkaban a la espera de que tú y la rusa decidáis qué hacer con ellos.

Hermione soltó un suspiro cansado.

―Por mí Anya se los puede quedar.

―Recomiéndale que los encierre en algún agujero helado de Siberia y tire la llave ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa malévola―. Menudos locos.

―Tranquilo, podemos tirar la llave igualmente aunque no los encerremos en Siberia ―dijo Anya a sus espaldas. La mujer parecía cansada, pero lucía una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Miró a Hermione y borró la sonrisa―. Lamento lo que ha sucedido. Nikolay había formado parte del cuerpo de agentes de la paz durante cinco años. Ninguno de sus amigos habría sospechado ni en un millón de años que era un traidor.

―No pasa nada. Draco se recuperará, y estoy segura de que prefiere sufrir él a que lo haga alguno de sus compañeros ―aseguró Hermione con un asentimiento de cabeza.

La Ministra rusa relajó la tensión en los hombros. La preocupación la había hecho envejecer diez años.

―Será mejor que recoja a mi gente y volvamos a casa. Estoy segura de que estaréis más que hartos de nosotros ―rio.

―De vuestras maldiciones y secretos más bien. No tenemos nada en contra de los rusos en general ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros―. ¿Por cierto… qué había en ese libro?

La Ministra rusa esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa, pero firme.

―Secretos que muy pronto caerán en el olvido. ―Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza, pero se giró―. Hermione… ―Pareció dudar. La aludida la miró con curiosidad―. Nada ―terminó diciendo la mujer―. Espero que tu marido se recupere pronto.

Hermione observó cómo Anya desaparecía, pensando en qué había querido decirle, pero la voz de Harry la distrajo:

―Estos rusos necesitan soltarse un poco.

...

* * *

 _Algunas sugeristeis que quizá ahora sería Draco quien perdería la memoria, pero no quiero complicar taaanto la historia jaja Ya tienen bastante con lo que les ha tocado._

 _Bueno, parece que lo que Hermione necesitaba era una buena dosis de "Draco ha estado a punto de morir" para acercarse un poco más. No podemos quejarnos (por favor, decidme que no)._

 _Estoy siendo buena y publico cada pocos días. Espero poder mantener el ritmo, ya tengo varios capítulos escritos :)_

 _¡Nos vemos pronto!_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_

* * *

 **.**

 **No hem de deixar que guanye la por**

 **.**


	15. Capítulo 14

_¡Hola! Ya ni me acordaba de que quería actualizar hoy; menos mal que ya tenía esto escrito y solo faltaba una revisión rápida. (Ahora es cuando Lady me encuentra veinte errores xD)._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

...

―¿Seguro que estarás bien? ―preguntó Hermione por enésima vez.

Su marido puso los ojos en blanco.

―Que tenga la espalda como si hubieran pintado por encima al estilo gotelé no significa que no pueda apañármelas solo durante unas horas ―dijo Draco, sorbiendo un poco de café.

Hermione frunció los labios, un gesto que a Draco le encantaba, porque significaba que luchaba contra su instinto de tener una respuesta para todo, algo bastante gracioso de presenciar.

Al final su esposa decidió lanzarle una última mirada de advertencia antes de coger sus cosas e irse a trabajar. Draco tenía que vestirse e ir a San Mungo para que le curaran la espalda otra vez. Se habían ofrecido a mandar a alguien a su casa, pero después de pasar un tiempo sin trabajar, lo último que quería era otro encierro indefinido. «Un mes sin tocar una varita, señor Malfoy. Como mínimo», había advertido la medimaga Meller.

Cuando Draco se levantó de la silla, siseó. Apenas había pasado cinco días desde el ataque y sentía que tenía a cien dragones arrojando fuego constantemente contra su espalda. Intentaba no quejarse mucho delante de Hermione, porque sabía cuánto podía llegar a preocuparse por algo, pero cuando estaba solo se permitía esas pequeñas muestras de debilidad.

Se dio una ducha que duró más de lo normal, porque cada movimiento le lanzaba una descarga de dolor ―por no hablar del proceso de vestirse― y se Apareció en la entrada de San Mungo.

―Señor Malfoy ―saludó el recepcionista. Comprobó rápidamente y le dedicó una sonrisa eficiente―. La medimaga Meller lo está esperando en su consulta.

Draco se acercó a paso lento a la consulta y llamó con los nudillos. La puerta se abrió sola; al otro lado estaba la mujer encargada de intentar arreglar las catástrofes de su familia, sentada en la mesa de su escritorio, con una pluma entre los dientes y un montón de papeles en las manos.

―Sí, necesito volver a hablar con los rusos… ―musitó antes de centrar su atención en su nuevo paciente―. ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo va esa espalda?

Draco se encogió de hombros, pero cortó rápidamente el gesto al sentir el familiar pinchazo.

―No debe de ser muy agradable a la vista, pero voy tirando.

Con un movimiento de mano, le indicó que se sentara en la camilla. Draco se quitó la camisa y apretó los dientes mientras la medimaga desenrollaba las vendas que ocultaban sus cicatrices en proceso de curación.

―Esto va mucho mejor de lo esperado ―anunció tras un minuto de inspección―. Luego le prescribiré un par de ungüentos que tendrá que aplicarse una vez al día, por la noche, durante tres semanas. ¿Cómo está la señora Malfoy? ―preguntó después de una pausa dubitativa.

―Bien ―respondió Draco, evitando mencionar que seguía sin recordar nada―. Estamos esforzándonos porque todo mejore poco a poco.

La medimaga sonrió.

―Me alegra oír eso. Recuérdele que tiene otra revisión la semana que viene, por favor. Nos gustaría realizarle un par de pruebas que no intentamos antes.

Draco asintió. Sentía pena por la mujer, que se esforzaba tanto por darles una solución a un problema irresoluble.

Cuando salió de la consulta, con dos botes de cristal rellenos de dos cremas de un color sospechoso y un olor todavía peor, decidió ir a ver a Theo, ya que tenía tiempo libre.

Encontró a su amigo en su despacho, pero era hora de salir a comer, así que el auror se ofreció a invitarlo.

―¿Cómo estás de la espalda? ―preguntó Theo una vez se hubieron sentado; la mueca de dolor de su amigo no le había pasado desapercibida.

―Jodido, pero bien. El tipo que me lanzó contra la maldita maldición protectora seguro que está peor que yo. Los rusos no parecían contentos de tener a un traidor como compañero ―explicó con una sonrisa de perversa satisfacción.

―¿Y tu mujer está contenta con que salgas de casa sin que ella lo sepa? ―preguntó Theo con una sonrisa.

―Mi mujer no lo sabe, muchas gracias, y se quedará así si no quieres que haga que te quiten la licencia. ―Draco apuntó con el dedo a su amigo a modo de advertencia, pero sonrió jovialmente―. Por cierto, ayer me llegó una carta de Pansy y Blaise: hemos quedado en un par de semanas para celebrar su aniversario de bodas, así que te esperamos.

Theo se encogió de hombros y asintió mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de lasaña.

―Por mí bien, no tengo nada que hacer, que yo sepa. ―Se quedó pensativo―. Podríamos buscarles un apodo a Pansy y Blaise, ya que se pasan todo el puñetero día juntos. ―Miró a Draco de forma acusadora―. Antes de casaros salíais más. Erais divertidos.

Draco rio ante la expresión enfurruñada de su amigo. Se encogió de hombros.

―La vida de casado es distinta. Y más si tienes una como la mía ―añadió.

Theo sonrió de lado.

―¿Hermione ha cambiado de idea sobre el divorcio? ¿Tenéis vida de casados? ―Draco lo miró sin comprender, por lo que Theo añadió―: De casados… _casados_. ―Y acto seguido le guiñó un ojo.

Draco bufó y le lanzó la servilleta a la cara.

―No pienso hablar de mi vida sexual contigo, pervertido.

―Antes solías presumir de ella ―señaló Theo, devolviéndole la servilleta―. ¿No será que llevas un buen tiempo de sequía?

Draco fingió estar masticando su filete mientras se daba cuenta de cuánta razón tenía Theodore. La última vez que Hermione y él compartieron cama, por así decirlo, había sido la noche anterior al ataque, y de eso hacía… muchas semanas. Si por él fuera, habría remediado ese hecho mucho tiempo atrás, pero sabía que Hermione necesitaba su tiempo. No quería espantarla, todo a su tiempo.

―Cállate ―terminó mascullando ante la mirada triunfal de su amigo.

―Te has oxidado, tío. Antes conseguías lo que querías con un par de sonrisas. ―Draco enarcó una ceja y sorbió un poco de vino―. Ah, sí, que estamos hablando de Hermione…

―Si no recuerdo mal, te gustaba reírte de mí porque no me daba ni… ¿Cómo solías decir?

―¡Ni pergamino para tu pluma! ―respondió Theo con una carcajada―. Ay, qué tiempos aquellos.

Draco sonrió.

―Sí… Pero ni a base de maldiciones conseguirían que quisiera volver atrás en el tiempo. Me quedo con mi vida de ahora, la verdad.

Theo dejó su servilleta encima de la mesa y se recostó en la silla.

―Es cierto. La vida no siendo un mortífago es mucho más simple.

Draco ladeó la cabeza.

―¿Desde cuándo has sido tú mortífago? ―Dijo «mortífago» en un tono ligeramente más bajo que el resto de la frase; a pesar de que habían pasado años y su reputación se había recuperado notablemente, la gente seguía sintiéndose incómoda ante la mención de esa parte de su historia. Draco también se avergonzaba de esa parte de su pasado, así que intentaba no sacar el tema muy a menudo, al menos no en público. Pero con Theo siempre sentía que podía hablar de lo que fuera.

―Ah, es cierto, yo fui inteligente y me quedé al margen ―reconoció su amigo―. Pero no puedes negarme que le has sacado provecho a tu trágico pasado. ―Se llevó una mano a la frente en gesto teatral―. Miradme, soy un ex-mortífago sangre pura que se redimió por _amooor_ ―Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero la forma en que Theo alargó la o de «amor» lo hizo reír en contra de su voluntad.

La comida se alargó tanto que Theo se dio cuenta de que más le valía tomarse el resto de la tarde libre, así que después de que Draco le mandara una lechuza a Hermione avisándola de que estaba con Theo y llegaría a casa para cenar (sabía que si no lo hacía, su esposa mandaría a buscarlo por toda Inglaterra y luego lo encerraría bajo llave), se marcharon al Caldero Chorreante a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla.

Al final, para sorpresa de Draco, se les unió Blaise, avisado por Theo, y los tres amigos pudieron rememorar los viejos tiempos. Draco casi agradeció tener la espalda destrozada, de otra forma no hubiera podido estar allí, tomando algo con sus amigos. Una reunión de serpientes, lo llamaron. Faltaba Pansy, pero la mujer se había negado a ir, alegando que «Alguien en este matrimonio tiene que ser responsable. Además, Dorian es demasiado pequeño para ir a un bar».

Cuando Draco volvió a casa, con ganas de poder tumbarse en el sofá y descansar la espalda, se llevó una de las mayores sorpresas del mes. Vale, puede que eso fuera demasiado. ¿De la semana, tal vez?

Al abrir la puerta de casa, oyó varias voces familiares procedentes del salón. Cuando entró, se encontró a sus padres sentados en el sofá y a Hermione en un sillón.

―Tus padres se quedan a cenar ―informó Hermione.

Su tono no delataba ninguna emoción, pero Draco sabía por sus ojos que su esposa estaba en aquellos momentos bastante estresada por tener que lidiar con sus suegros.

...

* * *

 _Varias cosas: 1. Hermione empieza a tener un soft spot por Draco, sé que eso os hace felices. 2. Los Slytherin juntos me dan vida, y Theo es puro amor. 3. Estrés nivel: tener a Lucius Malfoy mirándote raro en el sofá de tu casa._

 _Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando la historia, de veras. Cada comentario me alegra la vida. Nos vemos en un par de días :)_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	16. Capítulo 15

_¡Hola! Capítulo 15, lo que significa que ya hemos superado el ecuador del fic. Sí, amigas, LQLME tendrá 28 (o 27, todavía no lo tengo claro) capítulos._

 _Ya era hora de un poco de cotidianidad después de tanta Rusia por aquí y maldiciones raras por allá. ¡A leer!_

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

...

Cuando sus queridos suegros salieron por la puerta, Hermione apoyó la espalda en ella y suspiró. Aquellas habían sido las horas más largas de su vida: su suegra era _agradable_ , diría y todo, pero Lucius… Lucius Malfoy era otro cantar.

Narcissa se había mostrado amable, preguntándole por el embarazo y sacando temas de conversación hasta de debajo de las piedras, haciendo tiempo hasta que Draco llegara y realmente tuvieran algo en común. Su marido, por el contrario, apenas había intervenido, y se había limitado a mirar fijamente a Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí. Hermione se vio tentada un par de veces de ir al baño a comprobar si tenía algo raro en la cara, pero se contuvo y se limitó a sonreír y a seguir la corriente a Narcissa mientras charlaban. Bendita mujer, que no se movió de su asiento hasta que llegó su hijo a casa; si Hermione llega a quedarse sola con Lucius, hubiera salido despavorida.

La peor parte llegó con la cena. El único momento en el que Lucius se dignó a iluminar a todos con sus palabras cuando sacaron el tema de nombres para el bebé.

―Bueno… ―Hermione miró a Draco de forma dubitativa― no hemos pensado en nada todavía.

Lucius miró a su hijo con una ceja enarcada. Hermione pudo jurar que Draco tragó saliva antes de responder.

―Es verdad, que lo has olvidado… Al final conseguí convencerte para seguir con la tradición de los Black y los Malfoy. Acordamos que yo elegiría el nombre de nuestro primer hijo, siempre que pasara tu corte, y tú te encargarías del segundo, si es que teníamos más ―explicó.

A Hermione se le desencajó la mandíbula. ¿¡Ella, de acuerdo con poner a su hijo uno de los horribles nombres que usaban los sangre pura!? Miró a su suegro inquisitivamente.

―¿Y qué nombres serían esos? Por saber a qué atenerme más que nada.

La retahíla de nombres que procedió a enumerar Lucius Malfoy eran cada uno más horrible que el anterior. Que viniera Merlín y la cruciara si aceptaba llamar a su hijo Cygnus, Brutus o Abraxas. Ug.

―Ya lo hablaremos más adelante ―terminó diciendo con una sonrisa dulce. Su suegra contuvo una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con una servilleta.

Cuando la visita terminó y Draco y Hermione pudieron sentarse en el sofá, la bruja le lanzó una mirada asesina.

―Ni muerta llamo a mi hijo como tu abuelo ―amenazó.

Draco rio.

―¡Merlín nos libre! ¿Te imaginas lo mal que lo pasaría en la escuela? Ni siquiera hay forma humana de encontrarle un diminutivo agradable al oído.

Hermione mostró su acuerdo con un bufido resignado.

―Te dejo mantener el trato porque no es culpa tuya que no me acuerde de esa conversación, pero más te vale que sea un nombre bonito. ―Se llevó una mano a la frente con expresión culpable―. ¡No te he preguntado cómo ha ido la revisión!

Draco le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano.

―Va mejorando, pero a partir de ahora tengo que echarme una crema especial una vez al día, para evitar infecciones y que cicatrice bien. ―Se levantó, cogió la bolsa que le habían dado y sacó uno de los botes. Cuando lo abrió, frunció la nariz, disgustado―. ¡Qué asco! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a acercarme a otro ser humano si destilo esta peste?

Hermione estuvo a punto de acusarlo de exagerado, pero entonces el olor llegó a su nariz y estuvo a punto de vomitar.

―Sí, definitivamente estás jodido ―expresó con una sonrisa.

Draco hizo girar el segundo bote entre las manos mientras lo examinaba. Aquel olía mejor, pero tenía el mismo color del agua estancada.

―Oye, ¿crees que podrías…? ―Calló, inseguro.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender primero, pero entonces entendió.

―¡Claro! ¿Quieres que te la ponga ahora? ―preguntó.

Draco asintió. Se levantó, se quitó la camisa y se giró. Sonrió de lado cuando oyó el suspiro ahogado de su mujer al quitarle las vendas.

―¿Feo, eh?

Hermione tragó saliva.

―De momento. Cuidado ―dijo mientras cogía un poco de ungüento y sus dedos entraban en contacto con las heridas. Draco se estremeció―, está frío ―advirtió.

Más que fijarse en las cicatrices y moretones, Hermione recorrió con la mirada la espalda desnuda de su marido. El Draco adolescente que había conocido siempre había sido esbelto tirando a delgado, pero con los años y la profesión de Auror, debía de haber hecho más ejercicio, porque podía sentir cómo se contraían los músculos bajo la piel.

Tragó saliva inconscientemente. Sabía que Draco era guapo ―cualquiera con ojos podría atestiguarlo―, pero no que estaba _tan_ bueno.

«Controla esas hormonas, Hermione».

Al principio, Draco se tensó ante su tacto y siseó por el dolor, pero fue relajándose al mismo tiempo que Hermione intentaba untarle el ungüento lo más suavemente posible. Ella no podía verle la cara, pero había cerrado los ojos y sonreído: era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvía a sentir sus manos sobre él, aunque fuera para curarle las heridas.

―Oye ―Hermione carraspeó―, Ginny nos invitó a La Madriguera este sábado, pero creo que sería mejor no ir…

Él negó con la cabeza.

―Tengo la espalda hecha mierda, pero mi estómago funciona igual de bien que siempre. Ni un millón de rusos conseguirían meterse entre la comida de Molly y yo ―bromeó.

Por primera vez Hermione no se sorprendió de saber que Draco se llevaba bien con los Weasley. Molly extendía su instinto maternal con cualquiera que necesitara cariño o protección, y Arthur era un buenazo. Y vale, su marido era buena persona.

―Ya he terminado ―anunció Hermione, dándole un toquecito en el hombro a Draco.

Este movió los hombros varias veces, intentando desentumecerse, pero parecía ser que la medicación actuaba a modo de anestésico, porque notaba la zona menos dolorida. Mientras se abotonaba la camisa, observó a Hermione de reojo, pero ella ya se encaminaba hacia el baño para lavarse las manos.

Suspiró. Ahora que su piel había recordado cómo era el tacto de sus manos, la anhelaba más que nunca.

Qué duro era ser paciente.

...

―¡Por fin! ¡Desde que te han nombrado Ministra no te vemos el pelo! ―regañó Molly en cuanto vio al matrimonio Malfoy aparecerse delante del jardín. Su rostro se suavizó y adoptó un tono maternal mientras daba un abrazo a cada uno―. ¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¡No sabes lo feliz que soy desde que Ginny me dijo que estabas embarazada! ―Hermione sonrió y se llevó una mano al vientre. Molly se giró hacia Draco y lo cogió suavemente por los hombros, inspeccionándolo―. Draco, hijo, te veo más delgado. Ese trabajo que tienes va a mataros un día de estos ―dijo, mirando a Harry significativamente, pero este se hizo el sueco.

―¡Molly, no agobies a los niños, que acaban de llegar! ―dijo Arthur en tono risueño desde la puerta que daba al jardín―. Pasad y sentaos, la comida está casi lista.

Casi todos los Weasley estaban en casa para comer: solo faltaban Bill y Fleur, que se encontraban en Francia en casa de los Delacour, y Charlie, que estaba en Sudamérica, investigando a los dragones negros de la selva amazónica.

―¡Wow, Hermione ―Ron cogió una mano de su amiga y la hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma―, nadie diría que estás embarazada! ¿De cuánto estás?

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa complacida.

―Falta poco para los tres meses.

―Mi hermano tiene el mismo tacto de siempre: ninguno ―dijo Ginny con una ceja enarcada―. Intenta sacarle el tema de su cuerpo dentro de unos meses, a ver qué pasa ―señaló, divertida―. Hola ―abrazó a Hermione con fuerza.

La comida trascurrió como era habitual en La Madriguera: muchos platos, Molly insistiendo en que todos comieran más, George haciendo bromas (aunque desde la muerte de su hermano no lo hacía tan a menudo), Ron y Harry hablando de Quidditch y Hermione ocupada explicándole a Arthur cómo funcionaba el último elemento muggle que el hombre había descubierto. Mientras todo eso pasaba, Draco estaba enfrascado en una conversación sin sentido con el hijo de George y Angelina, Fred II. El niño había cumplido tres años hacía poco y le encantaba parlotear, aunque a veces no se le entendía muy bien. Hermione miraba disimuladamente de vez en cuando a su marido interactuar con el niño y no podía evitar pensar en que sería un buen padre. Eso le derretía un poquito el corazón.

Ginny carraspeó en ese momento y se levantó. Hermione la observó coger su copa de agua con curiosidad; no se le escapó la mirada cómplice que intercambiaron Harry y ella.

―Antes de que saquemos el postre, queríamos anunciar algo ―Harry cogió la mano que su esposa le ofreció y le dio un tierno beso en el dorso―: ¡estoy embarazada!

La Madriguera se llenó de exclamaciones de sorpresa y gritos de alegría. Ginny se vio rodeada de brazos y cabezas pelirrojas que intentaban abrazarla a la vez. Hermione estrechó a Harry entre sus brazos.

―¿¡Desde cuándo lo sabéis!? ―inquirió, emocionada.

―De dos meses. Me lo contó hace dos semanas.

―Pero como estabais pasando por… bueno, por un mal momento, decidimos que ya lo anunciaríamos más tarde ―intervino Ginny.

Hermione se sintió culpable.

―No deberíais de habéroslo guardado por nosotros. ―Se echó encima de Ginny―. ¡No sabes cómo de feliz soy ahora mismo! ―Tal vez era por los cambios emocionales debidos al embarazo, pero se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

―Bueno ―Draco esbozó una sonrisita perversa―, contando a Freddie y a Victoire, ya tenemos casi un equipo de Quidditch.

...

* * *

 _*momento de fangirleo porque Hermione y Ginny tendrán hijos a la vez*_

 _Bueno, ahora una explicación: Como siempre me paso la línea temporal por el forro, tengo que advertir que el hijo que está esperando Ginny es James Sirius, no Albus Severus, por lo que Scorpius tendrá dos años más que Albus, y no su misma edad como en el canon. No es importante, pero quería aclararlo por si a alguna le salta la alarma de "¡Esto no pasaba así!"._

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo recibido. Significa mucho para mí. Nos vemos pronto._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _P.D: Hermione POR FIN ha llegado a la conclusión más obvia del mundo: tiene por marido a un dios griego. A ver si le saca provecho pronto ;)_


	17. Capítulo 16

_¡Hola! Otro capitulillo tranquilo y bonito para que no os enfadéis conmigo ;)_

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

...

Hermione despertó de golpe, con la boca abierta en busca de aire para sus pulmones. Se incorporó, con el corazón acelerado. Había tenido una pesadilla, de eso estaba segura, pero no podía recordarla.

―¿Señora Malfoy? ―Alvin llamó a la puerta―. ¿Está bien? ―preguntó.

Hermione tragó saliva, intentando serenarse.

―Sí, sí.

―El señor Malfoy me manda para avisarle de que llegará tarde a su cita en San Mungo si no se levanta ya.

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado mientras apartaba el edredón de una patada y se levantaba tan rápido que le dio un mareo. Volvió a sentarse y se llevó una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos.

―Por favor, náuseas matutinas ahora no ―musitó―. Gracias, Alvin, ahora bajo ―dijo en voz alta. Oyó el «pop» de la elfina cuando desapareció mientras se metía en el baño para lavarse la cara y despejarse.

Quería darse una ducha más que nada, pero no quería llegar tarde. Empezaba a cansarse de fingir que podía recuperar la memoria, eso sin tener en cuenta que hacía perder el tiempo a los especialistas que se rompían la cabeza intentando «curarla».

A veces desearía que pudieran hacerlo…

Cuando bajó a la cocina, se encontró con un plato hasta arriba de huevos revueltos con bacon, dos tostadas recién hechas con mantequilla y mermelada. Hermione sonrió al aspirar el delicioso aroma del bacon crujiente. Se le hizo la boca agua.

―Buenos días ―saludó Draco desde su taza de café―. ¿Te habías quedado dormida? ―preguntó.

Hermione se sentó a la mesa, dispuesta a devorar el desayuno, pero miró la hora; muy a su pesar, apenas tenía quince minutos. Nada de saborearlo esta vez.

―Menos mal que hoy no tengo que ir a trabajar.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe? ―preguntó él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

―Lo único que harías sería esperar fuera mientras me hacen mil pruebas inútiles. Y luego he quedado con mi madre, queremos ir de compras para el bebé. ―Calló, dándose cuenta de que no le había preguntado nada al respecto―. A no ser que quieras venir…

Draco negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

―Tu madre siempre me recrimina que le he robado a su hija: apreciará pasar tiempo a solas contigo. Y mientras no compres un uniforme para bebés con los colores de Gryffindor… ―se encogió de hombros, bromeando.

Ella lo miró mal, y decidió seguir la broma.

―Vivo para el día que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo mande a mi casa. Ya sabes, la mejor de Hogwarts… ―replicó mientras se metía un trozo de bacon en la boca. Merlín, qué bueno estaba aquello. Presentía que iba a engordar mucho en aquel embarazo.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia el reloj de cocina de la pared.

―Creo que tienes exactamente dos minutos para terminar e irte ―señaló como si nada.

―¿¡Qué!? ―exclamó Hermione, levantándose de un salto. Miró con pena lo que quedaba de los huevos revueltos y se despidió silenciosamente del mejor desayuno de los últimos meses―. ¡Podrías haberme avisado!

Draco se limpió las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta y se levantó con toda la parsimonia del mundo.

―No has preguntado.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de fulminarlo con la mirada, porque ya estaba escaleras arriba para coger su bolso.

―¡Así tratas a la madre de tu hijo! ―Draco dijo algo, pero no llegó a los oídos de ella―. ¿Decías algo? ―preguntó cuando bajó.

Draco sonrió, casi con cierta tristeza, y negó con la cabeza. Hermione miró la hora: tenía un minuto para aparecerse en San Mungo si quería llegar a tiempo. Sin darse cuenta de qué hacía, fue hacia Draco, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se desapareció.

Ya en el pasillo de San Mungo, enrojeció al asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Fue maldiciéndose mentalmente mientras se encaminaba hacia el ala de Psicología Mágica. No quería ni pensar cómo habría reaccionado él; debía de estar pensando que le gustaba jugar con él. Se sintió mortificada y se hizo jurar que cuando volviera le pediría disculpas.

Todavía distraída, llegó a la puerta de la habitación reservada para sus pruebas. Se sobresaltó al notar una mano en el hombro.

―¿Señora Malfoy? ―Hermione enfocó la mirada y vio a un joven de ojos oscuros y sonrisa vacilante―. ¿Está bien?

La bruja carraspeó.

―Estaba un poco distraída.

―Pase, señora Ministra. ―La medimaga Meller se asomó por la puerta y la invitó a entrar.

―¿Necesitas ayuda, Jane? ―preguntó el hombre que había tocado a Hermione.

Meller negó con la cabeza.

―Luego os llamaré. De momento quiero rellenar el informe preliminar, no necesito a nadie más.

Hermione entró y giró hacia la derecha, donde estaba el escritorio de la mujer. Ahora que había oído su nombre de pila se avergonzaba un poco por no haberse interesado un poquito más por la mujer que se desvivía por devolverle la memoria.

―Mi abuela también se llamaba Jane ―soltó impulsivamente.

La medimaga se sorprendió al principio, pero sonrió.

―Seguro que su madre también era fan de Jane Austen, como la mía. Bien ―carraspeó; se había terminado la charla―, ¿cómo se siente? ¿Algún cambio?

Hermione abrió la boca para hablarle de esos sueños raros, pero cambió de idea: solo había sido un par de veces, y tampoco era que significara algo.

―Nada. Estoy igual como al principio. Lo siento ―añadió al ver la mirada de desánimo de Jane.

―Soy yo la que lo siente. Lamentamos no estar ayudándola, señora Malfoy ―respondió ella mientras escribía a la velocidad de la luz en su informe.

―No pasa nada ―musitó Hermione, mirándose las uñas.

―No perdamos la esperanza.

…

Hermione sonrió al ver a su madre en el mismo sitio de siempre cuando quedaban: la mesa de la ventana central de un pequeño restaurante en el corazón de Londres. Servían buena comida a un precio asequible y estaba cerca de la zona de tiendas, por lo que era su lugar favorito para verse, comer e ir de compras o simplemente charlar.

A Margaret se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio a su hija y se levantó para abrazarla. Sin soltarla todavía, se echó ligeramente hacia atrás e inspeccionó la zona del abdomen de Hermione.

―Todavía no se me nota, mamá. Apenas he llegado a los tres meses ―señaló con afabilidad.

Su madre volvió a ocupar su silla.

―¿Está mal que quiera ver a mi nieto ya? ―rio―. Se lo he contado a tu tío y dice que en cuanto nazca tienes que apuntarlo al club de caza.

Hermione se mostró horrorizada.

―¡Por encima de mi cadáver! Además, no tengas tanta prisa, o dentro de poco te quejarás porque crece demasiado rápido. ―Era una forma de ocultar que no sabía cómo sería su vida en unos meses. Recordó la cláusula para la solicitud de divorcio: apenas quedaba mes y medio, y todavía no sabía qué pasaría cuando les llegaran los documentos―. ¿Al final papá no ha venido?

―Ni al final ni al principio ―rio su madre―. Ya sabes cómo es tu padre: cuesta mucho arrancarlo de la consulta en horario laborable; además, odia ir de compras y dice que tiene un gusto nefasto. Y entre tú y yo, la última corbata que se compró era tan fea que hacía que me lloraran los ojos.

Mientras les traían lo que habían pedido (lasaña para la hija, ensalada para la madre), Hermione recordó que se le había olvidado contarle algo muy importante:

―Ginny está embarazada ―soltó de repente.

Su madre se atragantó con el té rojo.

―¡¿Qué!? ¿¡De cuánto!? ¿¡Por qué no me lo habías contado todavía!? ―recriminó.

―No es culpa mía, nos lo contó el otro día en La Madriguera. ―Sonrió, emocionada―. Parece que tendremos hijos al mismo tiempo.

A su madre le brillaban los ojos.

―¡Qué contenta estoy! ¡Cuando la veas invítala a comer a casa, tenemos que celebrarlo!

Después de comer (Hermione devoró su lasaña y pidió brownie de postre), madre e hija salieron del restaurante y entraron en la primera tienda, una de ropita para bebés. La dependienta, una joven rubia con una barriga de muchos meses de embarazo, las recibió con una sonrisa. Se levantó con dificultad de la silla y se aproximó a ellas con una mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

―Perdonen, los gemelos ―se señaló la panza― no me dan tregua.

Hermione respiró aliviada: empezaba a preocuparse por estar así de rechoncha en unos meses.

―¿Cuándo te toca? ―preguntó Margaret.

―¡No lo suficientemente pronto! ―bromeó la chica. La placa que llevaba enganchada en la camisa ponía «Samantha»―. En tres semanas, si todo sale bien. ―Miró a Hermione―. ¿La embarazada, supongo?

―Supones bien ―Hermione sonrió y se llevó una mano al estómago, todavía plano. Dentro de poco empezaría a notársele, lo presentía.

―¿Tres meses? ―aventuró Samantha.

―Justos.

―Tengo práctica ―respondió la chica con una sonrisa de satisfacción―. Bueno, ¿qué buscas en concreto?

Hermione echó un vistazo rápido a la tienda. Todo era tan precioso que sentía el impulso de comprarlo.

―No tengo nada en mente. Simplemente me apetecía empezar a comprar cositas ―confesó, sonrojándose.

Su madre y la dependienta intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

―Es normal. ¡Mi novio me recrimina que como no tengamos más hijos, nos saldrá la ropa que he comprado hasta por las orejas! ¿Es niño o niña? ―preguntó.

―Niño ―respondió Hermione.

Samantha empezó a moverse por la tienda con una rapidez sorprendente para el peso que debía de estar soportando. Cuando volvió a la mesa, traía un montón de bodies de bebé.

―Mira, esto lo trajeron la semana pasada. ―Empezó a desplegar una ropita preciosa y pequeña que dejó enamorada a Hermione―. Los tenemos en más colores, si no te gustan estos.

Margaret miró a su hija con seriedad.

―Sigue el ejemplo de esta chica: cómpralo todo.

Cuando Hermione volvió a casa, Draco se quedó boquiabierto al verla trasportar un carrito de color amarillo suave, cargado con tres bolsas con ropa de bebé.

―¿Has saqueado medio Londres? ―preguntó.

Al ver su cara mientras sacaba las diferentes prendas de ropa y comentaba sobre cada una, se le olvidó lo del beso. A Draco no, pero prefería atesorar los pequeños momentos a arruinarlos con palabras.

...

* * *

 _Hay dos cosas que me encanta narrar: una escena bien dramática y las pequeñas cosas cotidianas que hacen feliz a los protagonistas. Soy así de bipolar. Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Parece que a Hermione empiezan a traicionarla sus acciones ;)_

 _¡Estamos a punto de llegar a los 400 reviews! Nunca había llegado a tener tantos comentarios en un mismo fic. Aunque no pase en este capítulo, quiero agradeceros cada fav, follow y sobre todo cada review. ¿Me dejáis uno más?_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	18. Capítulo 17

_¡Hola! Otro capítulo :) Esta vez toca visita al ginecólogo. Advertencia: nunca he estado embarazada (y espero no estarlo jaja) y nadie de mi entorno cercano ha tenido hijos, así que he tenido que buscar algo de información en internet. Por eso, pido que si me he equivocado en algo, seáis indulgentes: hago lo que puedo :P De todas formas, he cogido lo que más me interesaba, así que..._

 _Bueno, que me enrollo. ¡A leer!_

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

...

Thomas Wayland los recibió con una sonrisa cálida y un estrechón de manos reconfortante.

―¿Cómo está la pareja? Bueno, la familia ―rectificó, señalando con la cabeza hacia el estómago de Hermione.

―Muy bien ―respondió ella―. Quizá demasiado. ¿Es normal no tener náuseas? He empezado a sentir un ligero dolor de espalda, pero me parece que no…

―Hermione, Hermione ―Thomas levantó las manos, calmándola; Draco sonrió, divertido por la ansiedad de su esposa―, relájate. Déjame examinarte primero y luego podrás preguntar lo que quieras ―pidió, señalando la camilla.

Hermione se tumbó donde le indicaba y se quedó muy quieta mientras el hombre realizaba los hechizos pertinentes. Hermione observó cómo se formaban los hilillos blancos flotantes de la otra vez; Wayland apuntaba cosas en una libreta mientras observaba los cambios y fluctuaciones de la masa mágica. Finalmente, cuando pareció satisfecho con los resultados, añadió la hoja a la carpeta de Hermione y sonrió.

―El feto se desarrolla de forma adecuada, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. ―Hermione se incorporó y la pareja se sentó en las sillas delante del escritorio, mientras el ginecólogo ocupaba su silla al otro lado―. Bueno, ¿qué querías saber sobre los síntomas del embarazo?

Hermione se frotó las manos. En momentos como ese era cuando más sacaba a relucir su parte más obsesiva por el control que la caracterizaba en Hogwarts. En la última, Draco la había visto volver a casa cada día con un libro nuevo sobre embarazos y bebés, como si tuviera examen y tuviera que estudiar. Draco era más de dejar fluir las cosas, pero ni intentó mencionárselo: no quería sufrir su furia.

―He leído que tendría que empezar a ponerme crema si quiero evitar las estrías, pero no sé si es mejor que recurra a un método muggle o busque algún remedio mágico. ―Thomas miraba con asombro la lista de dudas que Hermione había sacado del bolso―. Y me da miedo que empiecen a hinchárseme los tobillos, especialmente porque paso mucho tiempo sentada.

El ginecólogo sonrió, divertido, pero vio que ella estaba hablando totalmente en serio y carraspeó. Se inclinó hacia delante y juntó los dedos de ambas manos.

―Los muggles hacen milagros con las estrías, así que puedes comprarte cualquier crema en la farmacia. Y con que camines media hora diaria y se dé masajes en los pies, evitarás la hinchazón. De todas formas, cada embarazo es único, y muchas mujeres no tienen ni una sola molestia en nueve meses.

Hermione parecía decepcionada, pero Draco le dio un apretón en el brazo, indicándole que dejara de preocuparse.

―Y antes de que preguntéis ―Thomas les guiñó un ojo―, muchas parejas tienen la misma duda, así que la respuesta es sí.

―¿Sí a qué? ―inquirió Draco.

―A las relaciones sexuales.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Hermione no pudo reprimir el grito de sorpresa. Se sonrojó escandalosamente.

Thomas siguió con la explicación como si nada:

―Muchas mujeres tienen miedo de dañar al bebé durante las relaciones, pero el sexo no afecta en ningún modo al bebé en un embarazo de bajo riesgo como el tuyo. ―Hermione miró de reojo a Draco, este parecía muy cómodo con la conversación, lo que la hizo sonrojarse todavía más―. Es más, con el aumento de pecho durante el embarazo, los pezones están más sensibles ―Hermione se llevó una mano a los pechos instintivamente, cubriéndolos―, y los genitales se hinchan, por lo que el sexo puede resultar más placentero en muchos casos. Por supuesto, cada mujer es un mundo y esto no siempre es así, pero la parte del sexo depende de lo que cada pareja decida, pero si os preocupa ese aspecto, no tenéis nada que temer.

―Gracias, doctor. Lo tendremos en cuenta ―respondió Draco tranquilamente.

―Sé que es pronto, pero ¿ya tenéis nombre? ―preguntó Tom.

―Mi esposa y yo todavía no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo.

―Cuando mi marido me sugiera un nombre bonito, lo tendremos ―añadió Hermione con una sonrisa dulce, pero un tono de «Porque a este paso el niño se queda sin nombre».

Después de acordar otra cita para tres semanas después, Hermione y Draco volvieron a casa. Hermione seguía repitiendo la conversación sobre el sexo en la cabeza, todavía avergonzada por haber tenido que pasar por eso. Obviamente había tenido sexo con su marido ―por algo estaba embarazada, ja―, pero para ella era como si no hubiera pasado.

Tampoco podía negar que no se fijaba en Draco. En su cuerpo, más concretamente. Cada vez que le curaba las heridas, intentaba hacerlo con rapidez para que volviera a vestirse pronto y poder dejar de sentirse tan incómoda. Y luego estaban esos sueños…

Tal vez «incómoda» no era la palabra.

―¿Hermione? ―Draco la sacó de su ensoñación cuando se sentó en el sofá y le entregó un té . Hermione se quedó mirando la taza con perplejidad―. ¿No me habías pedido una manzanilla? ―preguntó al ver su expresión.

―No, no, es esto. ―Ahora recordaba haber asentido a algo que él le había preguntado unos minutos atrás―. Perdona, ¿qué decías?

Draco la miró con preocupación.

―¿Estás bien? Últimamente te veo rara.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Te refieres a aparte de que han entrado en mi cerebro y han eliminado recuerdos? Pues sí, estoy rara ―dijo en tono cortante. Al instante se dio cuenta de que se había pasado―. Lo siento… ―se disculpó, llevándose una mano a la boca.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

―No es lo peor que me has dicho ―bromeó, restándole importancia. Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, con un brazo apoyado en el respaldo y de cara a Hermione―. Tendré que acostumbrarme. Bueno, ¿entonces qué opinas?

Hermione se mordió la uña de un dedo gordo.

―¿Sobre qué?

Draco no pareció molestarse por su falta de atención y se lo explicó de nuevo:

―Te decía que podríamos hablar sobre el bebé. Tú eliges: nombres o la habitación.

Hermione lo consideró durante unos segundos. En realidad, se estaban comportando como si fueran a vivir juntos toda la vida, pero no estaba preparada para hablar sobre qué harían en el próximo mes. Prefería que se mintieran a sí mismos que tener que afrontar la realidad.

―Creo que es mejor hablar sobre la habitación.

―Menos conflictivo, sí ―coincidió Draco, riendo―. ¿De qué color quieres que la pintemos? ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. No, no voy a proponer el verde.

―¡Eh, que no he dicho nada! Siempre que no empieces a colgar banderitas o pintes una serpiente en la pared, por mí bien.

―¿Una serpiente? ¿Crees que quiero traumatizar a nuestro hijo? ―Su marido se llevó una mano al pecho, ofendido.

―Adoctrinarlo, más bien ―respondió ella, levantando el mentón y sonriendo.

Draco quitó la expresión de ofendido y sonrió de lado; el gris de sus ojos brilló con malicia.

―Pillado. Entonces, ¿verde?

―No vayas tan rápido. ¿Por qué no amarillo?

Draco la miró con seriedad.

―¿Amarillo? ¿Amarillo, como el color de Hufflepuff?

Ella meneó la cabeza.

―En lo importante no has cambiado nada. Yo me refería a un amarillo más oscuro, más… Más como el dorado Gryffindor ―terminó diciendo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

―¡Hufflepuff, qué gran casa! ¿He mencionado ya cuánto me gustan sus colores? ―replicó el mago, dramatizando.

Hermione rio.

―¿Y naranja? ―aventuró.

Draco frunció la nariz. Cuando hacía eso, se parecía mucho a su padre. Y estaba bastante sexy.

«Colores, Hermione, céntrate en los colores».

―Bueno, pues como el azul me parece demasiado típico, verde será.

Draco pareció satisfecho.

―El otro día vi en la tele una habitación que tenía estrellas pintadas en el techo, y por la noche brillaban ―explicó.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

―¿Qué? ―se justificó Draco―. ¿Crees que la tele esa de plasma que tenemos ahí ―señaló el aparato, situado sobre un mueble bajo enfrente del sofá― la compramos como decoración? ―bromeó.

―Entonces, estrellas en el techo.

―¡Genial! ―Draco se levantó―. Iré a comprar pintura y pinceles y todo eso. Desde que lo vi en una película siempre he querido pintar una habitación.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

―¿Te hace ilusión… pintar paredes? ―preguntó, escéptica.

―La culpa es tuya ―la apuntó con un dedo―; tantos años repitiéndome: «Draco, tienes que reconciliarte con el mundo muggle. Draco, hay cosas muggles muy interesantes y útiles. Draco deberías probar esto». ―Miró la hora―. ¡Volveré a la hora de la comida!

Hermione se quedó mirándolo mientras se iba, asombrada. ¿Cuántas sorpresas más le esperaban por culpa de su pérdida de memoria? Empezaba a tener ganas de descubrir más cosas sobre su marido.

...

* * *

 _ **Review** si crees que Draco será un gran padre (y crees que deberían probar si el sexo funciona entre ellos xD)._

 _MrsDarfoy, out_


	19. Capítulo 18

_¡Hola! Hoy toca un capítulo más largo de lo habitual (2'3k) y con algunos avances ;) Ah, y saludad a los rusos xD._

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

...

 _San Petersburgo, residencia oficial de la Ministra de magia_

Anya observó cómo su novia fregaba los platos con ímpetu. Aunque vivían en una mansión de veinte habitaciones, la Ministra rusa no había querido seguir el estilo de vida de sus predecesores, aceptando toda la riqueza y la buena vida que acompañaba el cargo político: quería seguir siendo aquella estudiante de Leyes mágicas que vivía en un pequeño apartamento con su novia y sus dos gatos, tres años atrás. Al fin y al cabo, nunca se sabía cuándo su nombre se ennegrecería y tendría que volver a su antigua vida. Su predecesor había durado cincuenta años en el cargo; el anterior a este, solo dos semanas.

Volvió a mira a su novia. Katia y ella se habían conocido en la cafetería en la que ambas habían solicitado trabajo para pagarse los estudios. Era completamente distinta a ella: alta, rubia, con una personalidad exuberante. Nunca podía callarse nada y se le notaba a kilómetros de distancia cuando estaba molesta por algo.

Como ahora.

―Vas a romper el plato si sigues fregándolo con tanta fuerza ―señaló Anya.

Katia dejó el plato en la encimera y se giró hacia ella.

―Quizás deberías haber mantenido al servicio, así no sufrirías tanto ―dijo con sequedad.

La Ministra suspiró.

―¿En serio vamos a discutir por una pareja a la que ni siquiera conoces?

―¡Es que no entiendo por qué no quieres ayudarlos! ―exclamó, levantando los brazos―. Ya sabes que mi abuela…

Anya se levantó y dejó la servilleta encima de la mesa, pulcramente doblada. Katia calló y esperó una respuesta. Nadie sabía qué cualidades seguía la Piedra para elegir al próximo Ministro, pero si por algo Anya debía de haber sido elegida, era por sus miradas tajantes. Eso y que daba miedo cuando se ponía verdaderamente seria.

―¿Qué quieres que les diga? ¿«Señores Malfoy, puede que tenga la solución a su problema, pero para ello tienen que hacer caso a leyendas sobre historias sucedidas hace tres siglos»?

―Has estado allí. Has hablado con ella. Sabes que pueden hacer cosas que nosotros no podemos ―Katia intentó razonar.

―¿Sí, pero a qué precio? ―respondió Anya, mirándola con tristeza―. No puedo crearles falsas esperanzas por los mitos que se cuentan sobre tu aldea natal.

Su novia soltó un grito de frustración y se marchó de la cocina.

―¡Que sepas que no hacer nada es peor que intentarlo y que salga mal! ―exclamó antes salir de la casa dando un portazo.

...

 _Londres, casa de los Malfoy_

―Te lo he dicho mil veces, no vas a pintar esa habitación. Y menos tú solo. Y menos al estilo muggle solo porque lo viste en alguna película americana tonta. ―Hermione se terminó su café descafeinado y se levantó, lista para ir al trabajo.

Draco torció el gesto.

―¿Desde cuándo este matrimonio se ha convertido en una dictadura? ―protestó.

Su querido marido se había obsesionado con pintar la habitación del bebé de un verde manzana precioso, y hasta había comprado rodillos y plástico para cubrir el suelo. El único problema era que se empeñaba en hacerlo cuando todavía no estaba plenamente recuperado.

―Desde que sigues teniendo la espalda como el mapa geográfico de Europa.

Draco hizo gesto de dolor.

―Eres más hiriente que mil rusos.

Hermione apoyó una mano en la mesa, delante de él, quien se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se cruzó de brazos, desafiante.

―Oh, no me tientes. ―Su semblante serio se rompió con una sonrisa―. Que pases un buen _y alejado de esa habitación_ ―enfatizó― día.

Pasó medio día preocupada por si Draco no le había hecho caso y el otro medio enfadada por si se había hecho daño por culpa de su obstinación. ¿Y si se había subido a esa escalera tan endeble que había comprado, había hecho un mal movimiento, se le habían abierto las cicatrices y se había caído por culpa del dolor?

―Hermione, para. Estás exagerando ―musitó para sí misma.

Cuando volvió a casa, se encontró a Draco en el sofá. Lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo, buscando algún signo de esfuerzo físico o pintura, a lo que él respondió con un resoplido.

―¿Quieres confiar en mí un poquito? Te dije que no haría nada. Además, no he tenido tiempo ―le tendió una hoja de papel con una sonrisa jovial―: he estado haciendo una lista de posibles nombres para el niño.

Hermione desdobló el trozo de pergamino con escepticismo y recorrió la lista de nombres: _Phineas, Armand, Nicholas, Lucius, Brutus, Septimus, Cygnus, Abraxas, Orion…_ Todo el árbol genealógico de los Malfoy y los Black estaba allí.

―¿No tienes… más opciones? ―preguntó con suavidad, intentando no ofender.

―¿No te gusta ninguno?

Hermione se sentó en el sofá.

―Bueno… Salvaría Septimus y Nicholas, si tengo que elegir. Ni muerta llamo a nuestro hijo como tu padre.

Draco suspiró.

―Puedo oír los gritos airados de decenas de mis antepasados. Sigue leyendo, anda ―le indicó.

Hermione escaneó el final de la lista. Eran nombres que aparentemente no se habían utilizado todavía en la familia: _Hyperion, Cepheus, Hercules, Perseus, Gaius, Fabius_ y _Scorpius_.

―Perseus me gusta, y Scorpius también ―anunció.

Draco soltó un suspiro aliviado.

―¡Por fin! Juro que creía que nacería nuestro hijo y le dejaríamos elegir al del registro solo para no discutir más ―bromeó―. ¿Hyperion no te gusta?

Hermione torció el gesto.

―¿Como primer nombre? No hay forma de decirlo sin que parezca que va a estallar una guerra y el niño es el comandante de los ejércitos de Julio César.

Draco se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

―Tendríamos que haber pensado en un nombre hace años. Ahora solo tendría que mostrarte mis recuerdos y decirte «¿Lo ves? Ahora ya no puedes cambiarlo».

―Mala suerte ―rio Hermione. Sus ojos volvieron a repasar la lista―. Scorpius… Scorpius Malfoy ―paladeó el nombre―. Me gusta cómo queda. ―Miró a Draco, emocionada―. ¿Tenemos nombre?

Su marido asintió. Se abrazaron, movidos por la emoción del momento. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos. Hermione pudo jurar que vio cómo los ojos de Draco vagaban hasta sus labios, y por un momento, _deseó_ que hiciera aquello en lo que estaba pensando, pero finalmente Draco carraspeó y se apartó.

―¿Tienes hambre? Puedo hacer la cena ―se ofreció, sin atreverse a mirarla.

Hermione agradeció que tuviera los ojos fijos en la cocina, porque así no la vería roja como un tomate.

―Eh… sí, por favor. Voy a darme una ducha mientras.

De camino a la ducha, intentó convencerse de que no había sido nada.

...

Cuando llegaron al hogar de los Zabini ―una casa de tres plantas y diez habitaciones―, Hermione seguía sin sentirse cómoda consigo misma. Su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas al mismo tema: ¿por qué Draco no la había besado? ¿Quería ella que la besara? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho?

―¡Hermione! ―exclamó Blaise, que fue quien abrió la puerta. Vaciló al ver su cara asustada―. ¿Estáis bien? ―preguntó. Miró a Draco―. Ya la has cagado, ¿a que sí?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y lo apartó para entrar en casa.

―No te lo tomes muy a pecho, sea lo que sea ―pidió Blaise―. Tú no te acuerdas, pero la ha cagado de formas muchos peores en el pasado ―le confió.

Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntar qué había hecho su marido, pero Draco volvió atrás, fulminó a Blaise con la mirada y arrastró a Hermione al salón.

―Necesito más amigos ―gruñó.

―¿Tendría que sentirme ofendido? ―Theodore Nott se levantó del sofá y estrechó la mano de Draco con jovialidad. Miró a Hermione y le guiñó un ojo―. Señora Ministra.

Hermione sonrió; con ese hombre era muy fácil sentirse a gusto. Y ya cuando se acercó tambaleante el pequeño de los Zabini, su sonrisa se ensanchó de puro amor. Ese niño era lo más tierno del mundo; todavía no sabía cómo había salido algo tan inocente de dos personas como sus padres. Por muy buenas personas que en el fondo fueran, una podía abrir las puertas del infierno cuando se enfadaba y el otro no se pondría serio ni en su propio funeral.

Miró a su alrededor: el salón estaba repleto de gente que podía clasificarse en tres grupos: gente de Slytherin, desconocidos o gente de otras casas y que Hermione no llegaba a entender en qué momento los Zabini se habían relacionado con ellos.

―Bueno, ¿cómo vais a celebrar el aniversario? ―preguntó cuando vio aparecer a Pansy. La mujer llevaba una falda ceñida con un corte por detrás y una blusa negra con escote. Hermione tomó nota mental de preguntarle cómo había recuperado su figura después del embarazo.

Pansy miró a su marido con ternura.

―Nos vamos una semana a París. Sí, lo sé, es muy típica ―agregó al ver la cara de escepticismo de Draco―, pero me encanta esa ciudad.

Hermione miró a Dorian, que jugaba con su pelo.

―¿Y qué van a hacer tus papás contigo, guapo? ―El niño la miró con sus grandes ojos.

― _Nu_ sé.

―Con los abuelos, cariño ―dijo Pansy, cogiéndolo de los brazos de Hermione. El niño empezó a llorar ante la mención de los padres de Pansy.

Blaise estalló en carcajadas.

―¿Has visto? Mi hijo tiene buen gusto.

Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se llevaba al niño a otra habitación para calmarlo y convencerlo de que sus padres no eran tan horribles.

―Bueno, ¿qué queréis de beber? Bueno, agua para ti, Hermione ―bromeó mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino a Draco.

…

La fiesta fue alargándose hasta que Draco tuvo que rechazar las copas de vino que Blaise le ofrecía. Y no quería emborracharse o terminaría haciendo cosas que deseaba mucho, pero de las que podría terminar arrepintiéndose. Aunque quizá para la parte de no emborracharse ya llegaba tarde.

Miró a Hermione. Observó cómo se enganchaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja mientras reía por una gracia que había soltado Blaise. Estaba a una gota de alcohol más de llevársela a casa y hacerle el amor hasta que se recordara de los maravillosos últimos ocho años de su vida.

―Draco ―Pansy lo sacó de sus peligrosos pensamientos―. Acompáñame a la cocina, así me ayudas a traer el resto de canapés.

―Pero si tienes a los elf… ―empezó a decir Blaise. La mirada asesina que le lanzó Pansy a su marido bastó para que este cerrara el pico.

Draco siguió a Pansy, vigilando que las paredes no se le vinieran encima, porque parecía que el mundo se tambaleara un poco a su alrededor.

Cuando entraron en la cocina, Pansy vigiló que no hubiera nadie cerca y miró a Draco.

―Menos mal que ya está esperando un hijo tuyo, porque podrías dejarla embarazada solo con cómo la miras ―increpó―. ¿Cómo va la cosa?

Draco fue a apoyarse en la encimera, pero su mano no halló la superficie de mármol y trastabilló. Pansy lo sujetó por el brazo, estabilizándolo.

―Muy bien ―terminó diciendo Draco―. De maravilla.

Pansy cruzó los brazos delante del pecho y suspiró.

―¿Estás esperándola, verdad? ―Draco asintió―. Te has ablandado con los años ―dijo con diversión―. ¿No echas de menos…? ―preguntó.

―¿El sexo? ―Draco estaba demasiado borracho como para que le importaran las apariencias―. Sacrificaría al nuevo marido de la madre de Blaise porque Hermione quisiera acostarse conmigo.

Pansy soltó una carcajada.

―Te ayudo. En lo del sacrificio ―matizó― lo de acostarse con Hermione te lo dejo a ti. Cariño, tendrás que ponerte las pilas. Te metieron en Slytherin porque buscas los medios para conseguir lo que quieres, no por tu paciencia.

Draco se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando despejarse.

―¿Y si me rechaza?

Pansy suspiró y levantó la mirada al cielo. Se acercó a su amigo y lo tomó por los hombros, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

―Draco, ¿tú te has visto? ¿Tú has visto cómo te mira ella?

―¿Draco? ―Hermione apareció en ese momento por el umbral de la puerta y los miró con curiosidad―. ¿Interrumpo algo?

Pansy se separó de Draco con rapidez, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―Al final resulta que no quedan canapés. ¿Os vais ya? ―preguntó.

―Me duele bastante la espalda… ―se excusó ella.

Draco se levantó y se alisó la camisa como si no hubieran estado hablando de nada importante. Se acercó a Pansy y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

―Felicidades, Pans.

Siguió a Hermione fuera de la casa. Ella le tendió una mano.

―Será mejor que me Aparezca yo, que si tenemos que depender de ti, igual llegamos a cachos ―bromeó.

Draco se acercó a ella, pero en vez de coger su mano, pasó una mano por su cintura. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar hasta casa.

―¿De qué hablabais Pansy y tú? ―preguntó Hermione de forma casual. Si Draco no hubiera estado tan borracho, hubiera podido percibir que no lo decía tan casualmente.

Draco inspiró hondo. Miró a Hermione; llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiéndose que casi había olvidado cuánto le encantaba cada centímetro de su piel, de su cuerpo y de su alma.

―De esto ―respondió.

Antes de que pudiera reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, cogió a Hermione por la cintura, la pegó a él y unió sus labios con los de ella. La había anhelado tanto que soltó un gemido cuando sintió que Hermione le respondía y dejaba que su lengua entrara en su boca. Draco profundizó el beso, llevando una mano a su mejilla. Ella pasó la mano por su espalda y otra por su cuello.

Pero entonces, Draco dio dos pasos hacia atrás, cortando el contacto.

―Creo que… ―intentó reír, pero le salió un sonido amargo―. Creo que he bebido demasiado. ―Se pasó una mano por el pelo, ordenando sus ideas―. Buenas noches.

Hermione se quedó plantada en el salón de su casa unos minutos más, asimilando lo que había pasado. Solo podía pensar en una cosa: ¿Por qué demonios había parado?

...

* * *

 _Ha habido un poco de todo: drama, ternura, alcohol y... ¡un beso! Quién nos lo hubiera dicho hace 10 capítulos, eh jajajaja_

 _En fin, como siempre, quiero agradeceros todo el apoyo que me dais *corazones* Sois las mejores lectoras que una podría desear._

 _¡Nos vemos en tres días!_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _P.D: Hoy LadyChocolateLover termina «Cárcel de ópalo». ¿No lo habéis leído? ¿Y a qué esperáis? ;)_


	20. Capítulo 19

_¡Hola! Otro capitulo. Poco puedo decir, así que... ¡a leer!_

 _(Y no os saltéis la nota de autora del final)._

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

...

Hermione no pegó ojo en toda la noche. No hacía más que dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, pensando en lo que podría haber pasado. ¿Habrían llegado hasta el final de no haber estado Draco borracho? «Por supuesto que sí», pensó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio. Pero claro, también cabía plantearse si Draco la hubiera besado de no haber bebido tanto.

Seguro que ahora estaba en su cama, dormido como un tronco, mientras Hermione pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba tenerlo con ella, en su cama.

«Maldito seas, Malfoy».

Al final, cuando se hicieron las ocho, se levantó y decidió bajar a la cocina. Cada vez que escuchaba el más mínimo sonido, miraba hacia las escaleras, asustada porque fuera Draco, que bajaba a hablar sobre lo que había pasado.

Al final, decidió que lo más prudente era huir. Cogió un pedazo de pergamino y le escribió a Ginny:

 _¿Te apetecen tortitas para desayunar?_

Esperó impacientemente a que su amiga respondiera, y dio un salto cuando oyó el repiqueteo de la lechuza en la ventana. Con un movimiento de varita, la abrió y contuvo el aliento mientras desenrollaba la nota.

 _Mataría a Voldemort de nuevo con mis propias manos por una tortita de chocolate con plátano y fresa. ¿En media hora en_ Le petite restaurant _?_

Hermione se cubrió la boca con una mano para no reír. Daba gracias a Merlín porque Ginny se hubiera quedado embarazada al mismo tiempo que ella. Cogió el bolso y se deslizó fuera de la casa.

―Si McGonagall me viera, me expulsaría de Gryffindor ―musitó mientras se Aparecía en el Callejón Diagon.

 _Le petite restaurant_ era el sitio en que, según Draco, habían tenido su primera cita. Hermione entró y se sentó en la misma mesa que habían ocupado el día que se «reconciliaron», por así decirlo. Suspiró; se preguntaba si estaría menos confusa si hubiera seguido cerrándose de plano a él.

―¡Buenos días! ―Ginny entró en la cafetería con entusiasmo.

―Para ti ―replicó Hermione, apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

Ginny frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba.

―¿Qué te pasa?

―Luego te cuento ―dijo Hermione, señalando al camarero que se acercaba a tomarles nota―. Yo quiero el gofre con la bola de helado de vainilla y sirope de chocolate ―pidió.

―Y yo la montaña de cinco tortitas de chocolate con sirope de arce, fresas y plátano. ―El camarero hizo gesto de «Uff, qué de comida», pero lo anotó sin decir nada―. Y un chocolate caliente con nata por encima ―agregó la pelirroja.

―Otro para mí. Y con nubes ―pidió Hermione con una sonrisa. Al ver la cara de susto del camarero, se tocó el estómago de forma poco disimulada―. Hay que comer por dos, ya sabe…

―Por supuesto ―replicó el hombre con una sonrisa enternecida―. Le agregaré el doble de nubes, señora Ministra ―dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

―Tendré que empezar a aprovecharme de mi estado yo también ―dijo Ginny.

Hermione rio.

―Qué puedo decir, se me está pegando lo Slytherin. ―Se le congeló la sonrisa al recordar al Slytherin que tenía en casa. Ginny lo notó.

―¿Habéis discutido? ―preguntó.

Hermione abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla y sonrió mientras el camarero les servía el desayuno. Ginny lo asesinó con la mirada diez veces; ¿cuánto podía tardar alguien en dejar sobre la mesa dos platos y dos bebidas? Cuando por fin las dejó solas, la pelirroja apartó el plato a un lado y se inclinó hacia delante.

―Peor.

―Cuenta. Ya ―ordenó.

Para hacer tiempo, Hermione se llenó la boca con un pedazo enorme de gofre. Mientras tragaba, vio cómo su amiga cogía su plato y lo acercaba a ella.

―¡Oye! ―protestó Hermione.

―Hasta que no me cuentes qué pasa, no desayunas ―respondió la otra, tajante.

―Anoche fuimos a la fiesta de aniversario de Pansy y Blaise ―empezó Hermione, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo―. Draco bebió un poco. Y cuando volvimos a casa, me… me besó ―confesó.

Ginny no movió ni una pestaña. Cuando vio que Hermione no tenía nada más que añadir, enarcó una ceja.

―¿Y el problema radica en que…? ―preguntó.

―¿No me has escuchado? ―exclamó Hermione. Miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz―. ¡Me besó!

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, cogió su plato de tortitas y cortó un pedazo. Cuando tragó, con gesto de felicidad, volvió a mirar a Hermione, que a esas alturas ya se mordía las uñas.

―Déjame que organice las ideas: entonces, el problema es que Draco, _tu marido_ ―recalcó―, te besó. ―Expuesto así, en alto, parecía una tontería, pero esa tontería llevaba carcomiendo a Hermione por dentro una noche entera―. ¿Y qué pasó cuando te besó? ―preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa ladeada.

Hermione enrojeció.

―Nada. Paró y dijo que se iba a dormir la mona ―respondió con reticencia.

Ginny rompió a reír y se atragantó con el chocolate caliente en el proceso. Cuando consiguió evitar el ahogamiento, preguntó:

―¿Y qué te molestó más, que te besara o que no siguiera adelante? ―Hermione removió su taza metódicamente―. Vale, no hace falta que respondas.

―¿Podemos hablar de otro tema? ―pidió Hermione. Sonrió―. ¿Ya sabes el sexo del bebé? ―preguntó, emocionada.

Ginny meneó la cabeza.

―No tienes remedio. ―Sonrió con complicidad―. Creo que podremos intercambiarnos la ropita de los niños.

―¡UN NIÑO! ―exclamó Hermione, encantada con la noticia―. Harry estará contento.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

―En realidad, con que sepa montar en una escoba, a Harry le da igual si es niño, niña o unicornio.

Ambas mujeres rieron.

―Sí, eso suena totalmente a Harry. ¿Y qué harás con el Quidditch? ―quiso saber. Ginny estaba en el mejor momento de su carrera.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

―Todavía no he dicho nada, pero creo que me cogeré la baja, y ya cuando nazca James, decidiré si me reincorporo o no.

―¿James?

―James Sirius ―aclaró Ginny―. He dejado a Harry escoger. Le hacía ilusión, ya sabes…

Siguieron charlando sobre Quidditch (Hermione solo accedía a hablar de deportes si era con Ginny: Harry y Ron se volvían demasiado entusiastas) y sobre el futuro de sus niños. Hermione intentaba alargar la conversación para evitar volver a casa, pero Ginny terminó cogiéndola por el brazo y obligándola a levantarse.

―Vete a casa, habla con tu marido y acostaos de una vez. Te veo demasiado tensa.

―¡Cómo… cómo…! ―balbuceó Hermione.

―¿En serio quieres que te explique el proceso? ―inquirió Ginny con sorna. Le dio un abrazo a una Hermione roja como un tomate―. Nos vemos pronto.

...

―¿Dónde has estado? ―Draco la recibió con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho, pero hizo gesto de dolor al oír su propia voz―. Ug, la resaca… ―dijo mientras entraba en el salón y se sentaba en el sofá.

Hermione lo siguió lentamente. Ojalá pudieran volver a borrarle la memoria en ese mismo momento y ahorrarle el bochorno. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del salón.

―Estaba desayunando con Ginny ―explicó.

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Vas a quedarte ahí plantada? ―Palmeó el sofá, a su lado. Hermione tragó saliva y se sentó. Se miró las manos―. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has enfadado conmigo por lo de anoche? ―preguntó.

Hermione levantó la cabeza de golpe y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

―No. O sea… No sé. ¿Tú cómo te sientes?

―Como una mierda ―respondió él con una sonrisa forzada―. Eso me pasa por beber tanto de golpe. Y creo que he ahora sé cómo te sientes con eso de la memoria, porque tengo lagunas de anoche ―bromeó.

Hermione se irguió y lo miró con atención.

―¿No te acuerdas de _nada_? ―preguntó.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―De cosas sueltas. Creo que a partir de la cuarta copa lo tengo todo borroso. ¿Hice alguna tontería?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sonriente. Se sentía liviana como una pluma ahora que se había quitado ese peso de encima.

―No. Nada en absoluto.

Aunque no podía suprimir esa vocecilla insistente que tenía en lo más profundo de su cerebro, diciéndole que hiciera algo.

...

* * *

 _Algunas ya saben lo que se acerca ;)_

 _ **Review** si creéis que a Ginny no le pagan lo suficiente para aguantar tanta tontería xD _

_MrsDarfoy_

 _Ahora, varias cosillas:_

 _1\. LadyChocolateLover ha empezado un short-fic dramione. Se llama "El día D (de desastre)". Como sé que a varias de mis lectoras les gusta la comedia (va, en serio, ¿a quién no le gusta la comedia?), os recomiendo muchísimo el fic, es super gracioso._

 _2\. Ya que estamos hablando de fics, ¿habéis leído "Perfidia" de lightfeatherxa? ¿No? Bueno, si os gustan los fics angst y con un Draco cabrón, es vuestro fic. Dadle una oportunidad._

 _3\. ¡Han empezado los People Choice Dramione 2017! Ya podéis nominar a vuestros fics favoritos :D Podréis encontrar el link al formulario de las nominaciones en la página de Facebook "People Choice Dramione"._


	21. Capítulo 20

_¡Hola! Muchas llevaban un tiempo esperando este capítulo, así que POR FIN ha llegado el momento ;)_

 _No os molesto más, ¡a leer!_

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

...

Lo primero que sintió Hermione al llegar a casa aquel día fue el olor a pintura. Entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia arriba.

―¿Draco? ―llamó.

El único sonido que recibió como respuesta fue el del agua de la ducha del piso superior. Hermione subió las escaleras; ya sabía qué había pasado, y no le gustaba nada.

Fue a la habitación que sería para Scorpius. Estaba entreabierta, y cuando Hermione asomó la cabeza, vio que había pasado de ser blanca a un verde precioso. Abrió la puerta de par en par. Había una cuna de madera blanca medio montada en un rincón, una caja con pegatinas en forma de estrellas y el nombre del niño medio pintado en rojo en la pared de al lado de la puerta. Se llevó una mano al abdomen, conmovida.

Oyó que la puerta del baño se abría y salió a recibir a Draco. Se apoyó en el umbral con los brazos en jarras y las cejas enarcadas.

Draco salió con una toalla blanca enrollada alrededor de la cintura y el pelo mojado. Se quedó parado al verla, a sabiendas de que había sido pillado con las manos en la masa. Bueno, más bien pillado después de haberse limpiado la harina de las manos.

Aunque la verdad es que a Hermione poco le importaba la masa, el bizcocho o que el mismísimo Merlín se le presentara allí delante. De hecho, aunque Merlín estuviera montado en un monociclo delante de ella, Hermione solo podía ver a su marido.

Su marido, _semidesnudo_.

Lo observó acercarse hacia ella con la piel todavía húmeda; se pasó una mano por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás, y levantó los brazos.

―Antes de que te enfades ―dijo. Hermione parpadeó, intentando concentrarse―, ¿a que ha quedado bonito? ―Draco cogió a Hermione por los hombros y la obligó a volver a la habitación. Ella contuvo un suspiro al sentir el aroma de limpio de su piel―. Creo que la cuna podría ir ahí ―señaló un punto al lado de la ventana―, y el cambiador, allí, debajo de su nombre. Lo estoy pintando en rojo, no podrás quejarte ―añadió en tono ligero―. También he pensado en encantar las estrellas para que brillen y titilen como si fueran unas de verdad.

Los ojos de Hermione seguían la mano de Draco, pero sus pensamientos estaban en la mano que él había dejado reposando en su hombro. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron al ser consciente de la proximidad del cuerpo de él.

De repente, no pudo más.

Se deshizo de su toque con un movimiento brusco de hombros y avanzó unos pasos, separándose de él.

―¡No me toques! ―chilló.

Draco se quedó mirándola con los ojos como platos. Estaba tan sorprendido que ni se molestó.

―¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué he hecho? Ya tengo la espalda prácticamente bien, tú misma lo dijiste anoche. No pensé que pasara nada por…

Hermione se llevó una mano a los ojos, cubriendo sus lágrimas. No podía echarle en cara el efecto que tenía en ella, y eso la llevaba al borde de la desesperación.

―No sé ni qué digo ―sollozó.

Draco suspiró y la envolvió con sus brazos. Ella apoyó la mejilla en su pecho y dejó que rodeara su cintura con un brazo y apoyara la otra mano en su cuello.

―Cuéntame qué pasa ―susurró él contra el nacimiento de su pelo.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo las palabras que querían salir. «Nada» era la respuesta que iba a dar, pero cuando abrió la boca, la verdad se deslizó por su lengua.

―¿Por qué tenías que beber tanto y olvidar que me besaste? ―le recriminó con tristeza. Se sentía patética, una niña pequeña que se quejaba por todo.

Draco se separó de ella y la miró con incredulidad.

―¿Es por eso? ¡Lo hice por ti! Pensé que era más fácil fingir que no había pasado nada a llevarme un chasco ―explicó. Intentó quitarle hierro al asunto, pero en realidad tenía un miedo terrible a que lo rechazara.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo con expresión impertérrita. Su cerebro estaba digiriendo la idea de que llevaba días torturándose por unos sentimientos que no lograba entender, noches intentando decidir qué hacer, cómo actuar, pero le estaba costando. Y todo porque el imbécil de su marido se había hecho el sueco.

―Draco Lucius Malfoy ―Hermione se acercó a él lentamente, sin cortar el contacto visual―, me parece increíble que estés tan seguro de ti mismo cuando te enfrentas con esos intentos de Voldemort rusos y no sepas distinguir cuándo tu esposa no quiere que dejes de besarla.

Draco seguía allí plantado, con la toalla alrededor de la cintura y cara de tonto.

Hermione soltó un grito frustrado. Decidió que podía aprovechar el cambio hormonal para justificar lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Separó la distancia que había entre Draco y ella, se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

Draco no tardó ni un segundo en reaccionar. La besó con ansia, como si estuviera muriéndose de hambre y ella fuera lo único que lo saciaba. Le sacó la camisa de dentro de la falda y metió la mano por debajo, acariciando la piel desnuda de su cintura. La arrastró hasta que la tenía entre su cuerpo y la pared y dejó sus labios para empezar a devorar su cuello. Draco pensó en refrenarse un poco, pero entonces Hermione gimió, pasando las manos por su pelo húmedo, y Draco sonrió contra su clavícula.

Por Merlín, si aquello no era el paraíso, se le parecía mucho. Hermione pasó los dedos por el pecho de Draco, apreciando su cuerpo cincelado, hasta llegar a la toalla, precariamente sujeta y, mirando a Draco a los ojos con una sonrisa, la hizo caer al suelo. Contempló el cuerpo desnudo de su marido de la cabeza a los pies. Se mordió los labios al ver que ya estaba medio duro. Draco no perdió ni un segundo más y procedió a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Hermione; ella, mientras tanto, bajó la cremallera de su falda, que terminó en sus pies. Draco acarició uno de sus pechos por encima del sujetador, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

―¿No crees ―dijo, intentando recuperar el aliento― que estamos en mal lugar?

Draco miró alrededor, dándose cuenta también de que estaban en la habitación de su futuro hijo.

―Pobre, mejor no estrenar la habitación de esta forma ―convino, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Cogió a Hermione por el trasero y ella enrolló las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sus labios se unieron de nuevo con fiereza mientras él los guiaba hacia la habitación principal. Abrió la puerta a tientas y los arrojó a ambos sobre la cama.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó, apartándose un poco de encima de Hermione.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su marido. Se desabrochó el sujetador y lo tiró al suelo. Draco, que se había apoyado sobre los codos, sonrió lentamente al contemplar sus pechos desnudos. Con un movimiento rápido, volvió a situarla debajo de él y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con los labios y la lengua, empezando por el cuello. Succionó el pezón izquierdo mientras pellizcaba el derecho con los dedos. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de él y apretaban sus nalgas.

Draco siguió bajando. Rodeó el ombligo de ella con la lengua, y depositó un beso detrás de otro por la línea que iba hacia la parte baja de su abdomen, que empezaba a mostrar la futura redondez del embarazo. Cuando llegó a las braguitas color carne, sonrió con avidez pensando en la humedad que lo esperaba al otro lado. Acarició la piel de las caderas antes de bajarle las braguitas, quitárselas y tirarlas por ahí.

Pasó un dedo por su zona íntima, arrancándole a ella un suspiro, y comprobó que ya estaba húmeda por la anticipación. Entonces le separó los labios internos y, entablando contacto visual con Hermione, que lo observaba con los labios entreabiertos, pasó la lengua por todo el centro de su ser, saboreando sus fluidos.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gemido. Apretó las sábanas con los dedos y separó todavía más las piernas. Draco tomó la invitación y rodeó su clítoris con la lengua, arrastrando a Hermione al más exquisito placer.

Si hubiera sabido cómo de bien manejaba la lengua… Metió una mano en la cabellera de Draco mientras él deslizaba la lengua desde su entrada hasta el clítoris, donde se divertía lamiendo, chupando, torturándola.

―Merlín, ahora entiendo por qué me casé contigo ―dijo entre jadeos.

Draco rio, y con las vibraciones que mandó a su clítoris estuvo a punto de llevarla al orgasmo. Sin embargo, no le dio tregua, y siguió estimulándola, esta vez añadiendo dos dedos, que empezó a meter y sacar de su cavidad.

Hermione ya no sabía dónde estaba; su única realidad eran esos labios y dedos que la llevaban al éxtasis. Draco empezó a chupar el clítoris mientras doblaba ligeramente los dedos en el interior de Hermione, algo que sabía que la volvería loca. Ventajas de ser el que sí que tenía recuerdos de la relación.

Y efectivamente, funcionó. Hermione movió las caderas hacia delante, buscando un contacto más directo si cabía. Su espalda se arqueó con las contracciones del orgasmo. Draco lamió los jugos de su vagina hasta que el último espasmo pasó y Hermione se quedó jadeante y temblorosa. Le encantaba ser la causa de ese estado.

Pero todavía no había terminado.

Trepó por el cuerpo de su esposa hasta que sus labios se encontraron de nuevo. Sin perder más tiempo, se introdujo en ella con rapidez. Hermione dejó escapar un grito ahogado y clavó las uñas en la espalda de Draco, pero se soltó rápidamente.

―¡Perdón! ―dijo.

Draco se detuvo y la miró con incredulidad. Se rio.

―Perdonada ―respondió, besándola.

Sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse y él empezó a embestir dentro de ella con lentitud, con calma, a ritmo pausado pero rítmico. Se sentía tan caliente, estrecho y húmedo… Había echado de menos estar en su lugar favorito del mundo.

Hermione rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, permitiendo que profundizara más en ella, y Draco aceleró los embistes. Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus gemidos y el choque repetido de sus cuerpos. En ese momento, con los ojos cerrados y los labios de Draco sobre su cuello, sintió que ya se había sentido así antes, pero el inminente orgasmo hizo que apartara la idea a un lado y se entregara al placer.

Se corrieron a la vez. El orgasmo llegó a Hermione primero, sus paredes vaginales se contrajeron alrededor del miembro de su marido, quien no pudo aguantar más y descargó su semilla dentro de ella.

Cuando por fin sus cuerpos se separaron, Draco se dejó caer al lado de Hermione y la miró con una sonrisa enigmática.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Hermione, girándose para tenerlo de frente.

Draco abrió la boca para resolver, pero entonces frunció el ceño.

―¿Sigue Alvin por aquí? ―preguntó.

Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano, enrojeciendo profusamente.

Cuando le preguntaron a la elfina, horas más tarde, Alvin respondió que ella no había visto ni oído nada, pero se negaba a entablar contacto visual con ninguno de ellos. A Draco le costaba tanto mantener la compostura que estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un vaso de agua por la risa.

...

* * *

 _Oficialmente, este es el dramione más largo que tengo, con un total de 21 capítulos (hasta el momento), pero, tristemente, ya entramos en la recta final: el fic tendrá 28 capítulos, contando el prólogo y el epílogo. Es un placer estar compartiendo la historia con vosotras, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo :D_

 _La recomendación de esta semana es un fic llamado_ " **Perfidia** " _de_ lightfeatherxa _. No quiero contar de qué va por no spoilear, pero si lo empezáis, no podréis dejarlo._

 _Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? **¡Dejadme un review, sed buenas lectoras!**_

 _MrsDarfoy_

* * *

Mucho ánimo para mis amigas del otro lado del charco. Espero que todo lo malo pase pronto.


	22. Capítulo 21

_Capítulo corto. No tengo internet en el piso, así que actualizo cuando puedo. Nos vemos pronto. ¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo!_

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

…

Cuando Ginny apareció por la puerta de la cafetería, Hermione evitó su mirada.

―Creo que podemos poner una placa en la puerta: «Aquí se reúnen la Ministra de Magia con la mejor jugadora de Quidditch del país cuando quiere hablar de sus problemas maritales». ¿Qué? ¡No me mires así, tu cara es más fácil de leer que _El Profeta_! ―exclamó al ver la expresión asombrada de su amiga.

La pelirroja sonrió, aliviando la tensión del momento. Pidió la misma bebida de la otra vez y se sentó.

―Tendré que empezar a pagarte: te estoy utilizando como terapeuta ―dijo Hermione con una sonrisa afectada.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

―Eres mucho más interesante ahora que tienes problemas. La verdad es que tu vida pre-pérdida de memoria era bastante aburrida. Hasta monótona. Tú y Draco siempre felices, ug. ―Fingió un escalofrío y luego rio―. Es broma, no me mires así. Te ves tan tensa que, si te toco, igual te rompes.

Hermione esperó hasta que les trajeron las bebidas; mientras removía el chocolate caliente, buscó cómo plantear su problema.

Al final, se decidió por la explicación más simple.

―Anoche me acosté con Draco.

Ginny, como era de esperar, no pareció impresionada. Cambió de posición, poniendo una pierna encima de la otra, y miró a Hermione con una ceja enarcada.

―¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que últimamente haces un drama de todo? Como sea por el embarazo y me vuelva tan melodramática como tú dentro de un par de meses, ingreso voluntariamente en San Mungo.

―¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no ves la gravedad de mi situación? ―le recriminó Hermione.

Ginny se limpió la nata que le había manchado la nariz antes de responder.

―A ver, entonces ¿el problema es que te has acostado con Draco, pero no querías hacerlo? ―planteó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, dubitativa.

―Sí que quería… ¿Pero qué hago ahora? ―preguntó―. No sé qué espera ahora Draco de mí ―musitó, mirando a la taza en vez de a Ginny.

Esta suspiró.

―¿Y has probado a preguntárselo? Igual le gustaría hablarlo contigo en vez de despertarse y ver que has huido por patas ―señaló en tono conciliador.

Hermione ocultó la cara entre las manos.

―Soy una persona horrible, ¿verdad?

Ginny se apiadó de ella. Le dio un suave apretón en un brazo.

―No te martirices; es normal, estás confundida. La verdad es que estos últimos meses han sido una locura. Pero, eh, mírame ―dijo. Hermione le hizo caso y clavó en ella sus ojos marrones―, no pasa nada por tener una buena sesión de sexo. ―Le guiñó un ojo―. Harry y yo lo hacemos siempre que podemos. No es que antes del embarazo no tuviéramos una vida sexual activa, pero ahora…

―¡Shh! ―chistó Hermione―. ¡No quiero saber qué cochinadas hacéis tú y Harry! ―exclamó―. Y creo que al camarero tampoco le importa.

En ese momento, oyeron que una taza se rompía. Se giraron a mirar al camarero; estaba todo rojo y murmuraba maldiciones por lo bajo mientras recogía los pedazos. Claramente acababan de pillarlo escuchando su conversación a hurtadillas. Musitó una disculpa mientras se retiraba a la cocina.

―Tenemos que buscar otro sitio.

―Claramente. Bueno ―Ginny volvió a mirar a su amiga―, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

Hermione se encogió de hombros levemente.

―¿Asumir que soy yo la que se está montando películas y esperar que Draco no le dé mucha importancia? ―aventuró.

―A falta de algo mejor…

Cuando Hermione volvió a casa, Draco todavía estaba durmiendo; benditos domingos. Se acercó a la cama con sigilo y se sentó en el borde, observando a su marido en su dulce sueño. Tenía la cara medio enterrada en la almohada, y uno de los brazos por debajo de esta, por lo que tenía casi toda la espalda al descubierto. Hermione pasó un dedo por las cicatrices que le habían quedado y por las que ella misma le había dejado con sus uñas la noche anterior.

Draco se movió ligeramente. Abrió un ojo y miró a Hermione.

―Buenos días ―saludó con voz pastosa. Volvió a mirarla, esta vez prestando más atención―. ¿Te vas a alguna parte? ―preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Más bien vuelvo. Ginny y yo hemos desayunado juntas. Tenía que hablar de ella sobre… cosas.

Draco se giró y se incorporó levemente, apoyándose en el cabezal de la cama. Entornó la cabeza y miró a su esposa. Finalmente, alargó un brazo. Hermione se tumbó a su lado, dejando que Draco la abrazara.

―¿Estás cómoda así? ―preguntó.

Hermione sabía que no solo se refería a la postura. Empezaba a pensar que no lo merecía.

―Sí ―respondió, cerrando los ojos.

…

El lunes llegó, y Hermione se marchó a trabajar a la hora habitual. Cuando llegó a su despacho, vio que ya tenía un huésped.

Theodore Nott se levantó en cuanto la vio entrar y la saludó con un efusivo apretón de manos.

―Espero que no te importe que haya entrado sin tu permiso ―dijo con una sonrisa. Volvió a sentarse―. Pero supongo que ya sabes a qué he venido.

Hermione ocupó su silla. Lo miró con la mente en blanco: la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería.

―Me temo que no.

Theo se inclinó hacia delante y subió a la mesa su cartera. La abrió, rebuscó entre el contenido y finalmente sacó unos documentos. Se los tendió a Hermione.

―Los trámites para el divorcio, por supuesto. ―Hermione se llevó una mano al abdomen. ¿Ya habían pasado los tres meses de rigor?―. Me tomé la libertad de hablar con tu medimaga y me ha informado de que no se han hecho avances, así que, legalmente, ya puedes solicitar el divorcio.

Hermione ojeó los papeles. Había dos copias: una para ella y otra para Draco, suponía.

―Como Draco y tú vivís juntos, supongo que habréis hablado de esto ―Hermione hizo un gesto ambiguo con la cabeza, para ocultar que no había sacado el tema ni una sola vez― y podemos considerar que esto es un divorcio amistoso. Nadie quiere ir a los tribunales, supongo ―Theo sonrió.

Hermione carraspeó.

―No, claro que no.

Volvió a mirar los papeles, pero súbitamente le quemaban en las manos, así que los dejó sobre su escritorio. Theo seguía observándola con una sonrisa invariable.

―¿Tienes alguna duda? ―Se miró el reloj―. Tengo unos minutos antes de entrar a trabajar, así que soy todo tuyo.

La bruja vaciló.

―No, creo que lo tengo todo muy claro.

Pero Theo seguía sin moverse. Su mirada paseaba de la cara de Hermione a los papeles del divorcio y vuelta a empezar.

―Entonces… ¿los firmas ahora? ―preguntó.

Hermione se levantó.

―Tengo… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. ¿Tampoco corre prisa, no? Dentro de unos días sabrás algo de mí ―improvisó.

Theo pareció quedar convencido con su pobre excusa, porque cogió su cartera y se levantó.

―Bien. Diría que ha sido un placer, pero… ―Se encogió de hombros―. En fin, la vida es así.

Se despidió con un movimiento de mano y otra sonrisa de dientes perfectos y se marchó, dejando a Hermione sola con sus cavilaciones.

Ella volvió a sentarse. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que hacer? Se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz; todo porque tres meses atrás no había pensado bien las cosas. Por aquel entonces, el divorcio le había parecido la mejor opción, pero ahora…

Cogió los documentos y los guardó en el último cajón de su escritorio.

Definitivamente, no iba a firmarlos. Al menos no por el momento.

No si tenía otra opción.

…


	23. Capítulo 22

_¡Hola! Todo parecía ir bien y a Hermione ya le ha entrado la indecisión otra vez... ¿Queréis saber qué piensa Draco de toda la situación? ¡A leer!_

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

...

Poder volver al trabajo era el mayor de los placeres con que Draco podría haber sido premiado en los últimos cuatro días. Antes no, porque el sábado había vivido una de las mejores noches de su vida.

―¿Te doy la bienvenida o vas a volver a escaquearte en un par de días? Sinceramente, Malfoy, creo que deberíamos despedirte. ―Así lo recibió Harry, aunque luego le dio un abrazo.

―Depende de si algún ruso piensa aparecer por aquí. Ya sabes que lo que mejor se me da es dejar que me den una paliza ―bromeó Draco. Con el tiempo había aprendido a reírse de sí mismo. Qué remedio, con los amigos que tenía Hermione―. Bueno, ¿qué tenéis para mí?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

―La verdad es que poco. La jefa suprema ―señaló hacia arriba; en la planta superior estaba el despacho de la Ministra― nos ha prohibido que te demos trabajo de calle.

Draco resopló e hizo un mohín con los labios, como un niño pequeño al que le han prohibido salir a jugar con sus amigos.

―Genial ―masculló―. ¿Entonces supongo que me espera un bonito montón de papeleo en mi mesa?

―No creas. Sí que es un montón, pero te aseguro que no es bonito ―respondió Harry con una sonrisa. Parecía que disfrutara con el sufrimiento de su compañero―. Voy a por un café, ¿quieres uno?

―Bien cargado, por favor.

Draco se sentó en su mesa y suspiró. Abrió el primer informe. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la señora Harrison, que cada mes recibían un aviso suyo de que alguien había infringido la ley? Draco había acudido al menos un par de veces a su llamada, y siempre se encontraban a la ancianita en la puerta de su casa con una bandeja con té y pastas. La pobre mujer se sentía sola, pero hacía que el cuerpo de Aurores fuera hasta su casa y llenara un informe con una denuncia distinta cada vez. Aquel día, parecía que había visto a unos hombres encapuchados de negro pasando por delante de su casa. Según sus propias palabras, parecían «seguidores de _Quien vosotros sabéis_ ».

Mientras Draco daba sorbos a su café y cerraba el quinto informe, una nota llegó volando a su escritorio. Draco cogió el papel doblado y lo inspeccionó. No era ninguna notificación del Ministerio, sino una carta de su amigo Theo.

 _¿Una cerveza rápida después del trabajo en El Caldero Chorreante?_

Tampoco tenía tanto trabajo, así que nadie notaría que se fuera quince minutos antes de la hora. Ventajas de estar casado con la Ministra de Magia, pensó con malicia.

Así, quince minutos antes de que terminara la jornada, Draco recogió sus cosas y salió del Ministerio ante la mirada entre desaprobadora y divertida de Harry.

―¡Te lo descontaremos del sueldo! ―le dijo.

Draco se encogió de hombros con una carcajada.

―Soy rico, adelante ―respondió.

―Maldito Slytherin pretencioso…

Cuando Draco llegó a El Caldero Chorreante, Theo ya estaba esperándolo en la barra. Para cuando Draco se sentó, ya les habían servido tres cervezas de mantequilla.

―¿Y la tercera? ―inquirió Draco, señalando la que sobraba.

―Para mí ―dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Pansy se sentó al otro lado de Draco―. Que ha tenido que invitarme Theo ―le echó en cara.

―A mí no me mires, yo estaba trabajando. Y este ―dijo, señalando a Theo― también, aunque no lo parezca.

―Qué bonito es trabajar para realizarnos como personas y no porque necesitemos el dinero ―señaló Theo con expresión risueña.

El hombre levantó su jarra para brindar, pero entonces volvió a bajarla. Miró a Draco con expresión de disculpa.

―Aunque no tengo claro si felicitarte o darte el pésame.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

―¿Por qué? ¿Quién se ha muerto? ―preguntó.

―Tu matrimonio, según Theo ―anunció Pansy sin el más mínimo sentido del tacto.

Draco dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

―¿Y por qué, si puedo saberlo?

Theo y Pansy intercambiaron una mirada desconfiada.

―¿Los papeles del divorcio, recuerdas?

Draco abrió los ojos como platos. Había olvidado por completo que habían acudido a Theo para que les llevara el divorcio y que debían esperar tres meses para formalizarlo.

―Dime que no se los has dado a Hermione. ―La cara de Theo lo delató―. ¡Serás…!

―¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ―se defendió el hombre―. No me fiaba de dártelos a ti primero; seguro que los escondías y te hacías el loco.

Su amigo entrecerró los ojos.

―Yo nunca… ―Pero una mirada de Pansy bastó para callarlo―. Bueno, puede ser que sí ―terminó admitiendo―. ¿Y cuándo se los diste?

Theo se quedó pensando.

―El lunes a primera hora. Hermione me dijo que hablaría contigo y me los devolvería firmados algún día de estos. ―Miró a Pansy con un brillo especial en los ojos―. Pero si no lo ha hecho…

Una sonrisa esperanzada se extendió lentamente en el rostro de Draco, pero se contuvo; primero tendría que hablar con Hermione, ver si sus esperanzas tenían fundamento. Tal vez su esposa solo estaba buscando la forma de sacar el tema con suavidad, pensó lúgubremente.

Pansy esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

―Quizás nuestro amigo le ha dado un buen motivo para no divorciarse. ¿Qué me dices, Draco?

Su amigo la fulminó con la mirada.

―Tenéis una obsesión un tanto alarmante con mi vida sexual.

―O sea, ¿que sí que tienes? ―apostilló Theo.

Draco elevó el mentón y les dedicó una mirada penetrante, pero sonrió con picardía. Cogió su jarra de cerveza y la levantó.

―Por mí, porque todavía conservo mi encanto natural.

―Eres un creído ―le dijo Pansy, pero imitó su sonrisa y brindó con él―. Pero te haces querer.

...

Cuando Draco terminó de ducharse y se vistió, Hermione casi había terminado de preparar la cena; aquel día había decidido que cocinaría ella. Removió la salsa de los spaghetti, sacó la cuchara y probó un poco. Draco se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina y la observó. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño alto deshecho y un delantal azul. Ni vestida de reina la habría encontrado más hermosa.

―¿Cómo está Nott? ―preguntó Hermione. Si Draco no hubiera sabido nada, hubiera pasado por alto el ligero tono de tensión con que lo preguntó.

Draco sonrió. Aquella era su oportunidad.

―Igual que cuando lo viste hace dos días ―respondió de forma casual.

A Hermione se le cayó la cuchara de madera, que fue a dar contra un plato que había dejado al lado de la olla. Carraspeó, recobrando la compostura.

―¡Ah, sí, se me había olvidado por completo! ―exclamó, sin girarse. Volvió a coger la cuchara y siguió removiendo la salsa de tomate con albóndigas―. Theo vino a mi despacho a traerme los papeles del divorcio. ―Se pasó una mano por la frente, apartando un mechón suelto―. Me los he dejado olvidados, entre tanto papeleo…

Draco se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ella lentamente. Su felicidad, su vida, dependían de una sola respuesta.

―¿Ya los has firmado? ―preguntó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

―¿Vas… Vas a firmarlos? ―volvió a preguntar.

En ese momento, ella dejó la cuchara en la olla y se giró. Draco dio dos pasos más en su dirección hasta que solo quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia. Hermione levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

―Yo… ―empezó a decir. Volvió a callar; se mordió el labio inferior. Pareció hacer acopio de valor―. No he firmado nada.

Draco sonrió y levantó la mano hasta rozar la mejilla de su esposa con delicadeza.

―¿Por qué?

Hermione cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia la mano de Draco.

―Porque creo que hay esperanza para nosotros ―dijo en un murmuro.

Y sin perder ni un segundo se besaron. Draco la cogió por el trasero y la levantó; las piernas de ella se enredaron en su cintura mientras sus manos se enredaban con su cabellera rubia. La trasportó hasta la mesa de la cocina, donde la dejó sentada. Sin separar sus labios y sus lenguas, Draco le desató el delantal y lo tiró al suelo sin miramientos. Las manos de Hermione vagaban por su torso, desabrochando hábilmente los botones de la camisa. Él le subió la parte baja del vestido hasta medio muslo; Hermione levantó el culo lo suficiente para que la parte baja de su cuerpo quedara al descubierto.

Antes de que pasaran a más, Hermione lo detuvo.

―Espera, espera ―dijo entre jadeos. Draco la miró, preocupado―. ¡Se van a pegar los spaghetti! ―exclamó.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

―A la mierda la cena ―dijo antes de volver a besarla.

...

* * *

 _¿Volvemos a amar a Hermione, verdad? Y a mí, por favor jajajaja Creo que a estas alturas debéis de pensar que soy bipolar, con tanto cambio de actitud de Hermione. Pero eso sí, nunca he hecho a un Draco tan adorable y fácil de querer. Una de cal y otra de arena... Y ahora un poquito de limón ;)_

 _Es increíble que haya llegado hasta aquí. Sé que los capítulos son cortos, pero en la vida hubiera imaginado que esto llegaría a más de 20 capítulos. Muchísimas gracias por la enorme cantidad de reviews que recibí en el capítulo anterior, ¡estoy emocionada!_

 _Nos leemos pronto, darlings. Espero poder seguir con el ritmo de actualización, aunque quiero que sepáis que si me retraso se debe a la vida universitaria. Ahora que me he mudado a la capital, entre las clases (estoy en cuarto, os podéis imaginar el nivel) y los reencuentros con los amigos, no paro un minuto. Pero tranquilas, ¡no os olvidaré!_

 ** _Review si os alegráis de que Alvin no estuviera cocinando y se haya ahorrado el trauma._**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	24. Capítulo 23

_¡Hola! No sé si habéis notado que no he actualizado siguiendo la misma pauta que con los capítulos anteriores, pero tengo un motivo de peso que explicaré abajo. Aun así, traigo un capítulo de más de 2'2k para compensar :)_

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

...

Hermione fue despertando poco a poco y lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue del brazo alrededor de su cintura y un cuerpo pegado al suyo. Draco dormía con el rostro apoyado en la curva de su cuello.

Esta intentó moverse suavemente, pero Draco se pegó todavía más a ella.

―¿Adónde vas? Falta una hora para que suene la alarma ―musitó su marido, todavía medio dormido.

Hermione se giró como pudo, quedando a centímetros de su cara. Él abrió uno de sus ojos grises y esbozó una sonrisa adormilada.

―¿No vas a soltarme, a que no? ―preguntó Hermione.

Draco negó con la cabeza y empezó a besar su cuello. Hermione intentó poner los ojos en blanco, pero en su lugar suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior. Como se habían dejado la ropa olvidada por ahí la noche anterior, Draco lo tenía más fácil hacer con ella lo que quisiera; pero no tenía intención de quejarse tampoco…

―¿Lo del deseo sexual incrementado no era en las embazadas? El ginecólogo no mencionó nada de los maridos.

Draco rio contra su clavícula. Levantó la cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

―Había pensado en recuperar los últimos tres meses, pero si te molesta, paro.

Hermione tomó impulso y se colocó encima de él. Pasó las uñas por su pecho y se quedó pensativa.

―Necesito hacer ejercicio para no ponerme como una bludger, así que puedes seguir ―dijo en tono condescendiente.

Soltó una risita cuando Draco le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja. Hermione deslizó una mano por el cuerpo de él, cintura abajo, hasta dar con una incipiente erección. Miró a Draco con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa traviesa.

―Ya te he dicho que tenemos que recuperar _mucho_ tiempo perdido ―respondió él antes de besarla.

Hermione pasó una pierna por encima del cuerpo de él y se posicionó sobre su miembro. Mientras lo acogía en su interior, ambos soltaron un largo gemido de placer. Draco apoyó las manos en las caderas de su esposa, acompasando el vaivén de su cuerpo, que subía y bajaba sobre él a un ritmo tormentosamente delicioso. Pronto, cansado de ser un espectador, se incorporó sin interrumpir la unión de sus cuerpos y la acercó a él, besándola con intensidad. Sus labios se unían y separaban con cada embestida.

Draco empezó a besar y mordisquearle el cuello mientras Hermione pasaba las manos por el cuero cabelludo de él y se dejaba llevar. Las yemas de los dedos de Draco se clavaban en su espalda y caderas, pero por ella, como si le dejaba marca. El orgasmo estaba cerca, así que Hermione empezó a subir y bajar más rápido; los jadeos y el choque de sus cuerpos era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación; era la mejor melodía del mundo.

El vaivén de sus cuerpos se volvió errático cuando alcanzaron el éxtasis. Hermione clavó las uñas en los hombros de él y lo besó.

―Te quiero ―musitó Draco contra sus labios.

Hermione se quedó congelada durante unos segundos, pero volvió a besarlo una última vez antes de quitarse de encima. Draco se recostó en la cama y la pegó a él; Hermione se abrazó a su cuerpo, descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Las palabras de él se habían quedado flotando entre los dos, esperando una respuesta.

―Draco… ―empezó a decir.

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Sonrió con cierta aprensión.

―No arruines el momento, que me ha quedado precioso ―bromeó.

Hermione respiró aliviada y esbozó una sonrisa algo tensa. Apoyó una mano en su abdomen para incorporarse ligeramente y darle un tierno beso en los labios. Era su forma de disculparse por todo lo que le hacía esperar.

Se quedaron así un rato más, con el único sonido de sus respiraciones, hasta que Hermione empezó a moverse a desgana.

―Creo que ahora va siendo hora de levantarnos… ―anunció.

―¿Y si dejamos de trabajar y nos dedicamos a ocupar la cama a tiempo total? ―propuso él.

Hermione rio.

―A los dos días nos mataríamos o suplicaríamos que nos dejaran volver.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta de la habitación. El matrimonio se miró.

―¿Sí?

―Señora, han llegado dos cartas ―sonó la voz de Alvin, amortiguada por la madera de los separaba.

Draco rio.

―Necesitamos un elfo doméstico que esté sordo ―susurró―. Gracias, Alvin, pero no hacía falta que te molestaras ―dijo, esta vez más alto.

La elfina calló, pero se notaba que quería decir algo más.

―Es que una es del Ministerio ―se justificó―. El Ministerio ruso ―añadió.

Hermione se tensó al instante.

―Déjalas en la mesa de la cocina, ahora bajaré. Gracias, Alvin.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió con rapidez. Le temblaban las manos solo de pensar qué pasaría ahora.

―Juro por los cuatro Fundadores que voy a exterminar a toda la población mágica rusa como oiga _privyet_ una sola vez más ―maldijo Draco mientras buscaba en el armario una camisa que ponerse.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar, la mesa ya estaba servida con huevos revueltos, bacon, fruta, tostadas, té, café y zumo de naranja, pero Hermione sentía que vomitaría como probara un solo bocado. En lugar de servirse un poco de comida, observó los dos sobres. Uno tenía el emblema ruso; el otro, su nombre garabateado en letra grande y redondeada. Hermione sonrió al reconocer la caligrafía.

Draco, que se había sentado y servido una taza de café solo, la miró con curiosidad.

―¿De quién es?

Hermione sonrió.

―¡De Luna! Dice que vuelve en unos días y que me ha traído un regalo.

―Bueno, menos mal que es una buena noticia ―señaló con acritud.

Hermione dejó la carta de Luna encima de la mesa y abrió la misiva rusa con rapidez. Quería saber de una vez qué peligro les vendría encima ahora.

Cuando leyó el contenido, parpadeó varias veces con perplejidad.

―Es una petición formal de la Ministra rusa para traspasar las barreras de casa y venir a visitarnos.

Draco rio por detrás de su café.

―¿No hay buen té en Rusia? ¿Saco las pastas? ―preguntó con sarcasmo.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

―No creo que venga por gusto.

―Ya, pero siempre que viene ha pasado o pasará algo malo, así que me perdone si no me hace feliz su llegada ―masculló.

Hermione torció el gesto, pero no dijo nada más. A ella menos que a nadie le gustaba la idea de que Anya volviera al país, porque eso significaba que sus problemas no habían terminado, pero no podía negarle la entrada. En el fondo, la mujer solo cumplía su deber.

Programaron la visita para las cinco de la tarde, pero Hermione alegó motivos personales para no ir a trabajar. No conseguiría avanzar en nada de lo nerviosa que estaba, así que en su lugar se quedó en casa y la limpió de arriba abajo a mano. Alvin la perseguía y le suplicaba que no hiciera esfuerzo físico, pero Hermione le dijo que por aquel día ya había terminado. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar.

Cuando terminó y se dio una ducha, se sentó en el sofá con una taza de té entre las manos y la mirada perdida. Al final, dejó la taza encima de la mesita con un suspiro: tenía el estómago cerrado.

Se llevó la mano del anillo de boda al abdomen, dando suaves palmaditas.

―Te prometo que cenaré el doble para compensártelo ―susurró. No sabía si el bebé podría escucharla, pero al menos a ella sí le servían las palabras de ánimo.

Se quedó mirando la alianza de matrimonio. Se lo quitó y lo hizo rodar entre los dedos, sonriendo levemente al pensar en Draco. No hubiera imaginado ni en mil años que en solo tres meses hubieran llegado a donde estaban, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era lo _correcto_. No sabía si se debía a un eco del pasado o a las nuevas emociones que despertaba su marido en ella, pero estaba donde quería estar.

El ruido de la puerta de casa al abrirse la hizo dar un salto. Se puso el anillo rápidamente y se levantó, pero solo era Draco, que había salido antes del trabajo. De todas formas, seguía faltando un rato hasta que Anya llegara y lo haría por la chimenea, no la puerta. Aquello estaba siendo un tormento.

Draco se acercó a ella y la saludó con un beso.

―¿Llevas todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto, verdad? ―le preguntó.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa preocupada.

―¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Draco se sentó en el sofá y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hermione, acercándola a él.

―Igual viene a traernos una invitación para ver la ejecución de Goyle en primera fila.

Pese a la gravedad de la situación, Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

―Seguro que comerías palomitas y todo, como en el cine.

―Y animaría con pompones si hiciera falta ―agregó él―. El cabrón tuvo que venir a jodernos la vida en vez de, no sé, hacerse con el control del mundo. Se merece lo que le pase.

A cinco minutos para que el reloj diera las cinco, la chimenea de casa de los Malfoy empezó a temblar ligeramente. Un humo verde apareció de la nada, dejando entrever una figura vestida de negro. Anya Kuznetsova dio un par de pasos, saliendo de la chimenea, y se sacudió el polvo de encima.

Hermione y Draco se levantaron. Ella se acercó a la rusa y se dieron un apretón de manos.

―Bienvenida.

Anya sonrió de forma breve y tensa.

―Gracias. Lamento molestar, pero es necesario.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

―Tranquila, es un placer tenerte aquí. ¿Quieres un té?

Mientras Hermione preparaba un poco de té, Draco ofreció a Anya sentarse en la mesa del comedor. La mujer dejó las manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa y lanzó una mirada rápida a Draco.

―No debo de ser una visita muy grata.

El hombre le restó importancia con un ademán.

―No eres tú, son las malas noticias que traes de Rusia ―respondió en tono ligero.

Anya sonrió de forma cómplice.

―Esta vez pueden considerarse noticias a secas, pero creo poder afirmar con seguridad que malas no son.

Hermione llegó en ese momento con una bandeja cargada con una tetera humeante, tres tazas y el azucarero. Los miró con curiosidad.

―¿Qué no es tan malo? ―quiso saber mientras se sentaba.

Anya esperó hasta que Hermione hubo servido sendas tazas de té para hablar.

―Supongo que no has recuperado ningún recuerdo ―dijo con total seguridad mientras se servía una cucharada de azúcar y removía el líquido hirviendo.

Hermione se recostó en la silla mientras soplaba el té para enfriarlo un poco.

―Nada. ―Draco y ella intercambiaron una mirada y Hermione sonrió―. Pero nos hemos adaptado bastante bien.

―Ahora ―apostilló Draco por lo bajo, llevándose una mirada asesina de su esposa.

Anya sonrió, aliviada.

―Me alegra oír eso. Ahora casi me arrepiento de haber venido… ―dijo con pesar.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Draco.

Anya los miró antes de proseguir.

―Rusia es un país muy extenso, con culturas que varían de una zona a otra y secretos ocultos al conocimiento de los extranjeros.

―Sí, en Rusia sabéis muchas cosas y os la guardáis todas para vosotros. Ya lo hemos comprobado ―cortó Draco.

Hermione le dio un codazo.

―Perdona a mi marido: yo perdí la memoria y él, la buena educación.

La Ministra rusa permaneció impasible, seguramente debido a que entendía el motivo del enfado. Su país tenía muchas cosas buenas, pero tal vez si aplicaran un poco de colaboracionismo con el exterior, muchos problemas podrían haberse evitado.

―No ha dicho nada que no sea verdad, señor Malfoy. Guardamos secretos, y no nos gusta compartirlos con nadie, pero a veces, podemos hacer excepciones ―añadió con una sonrisa―. Mi pareja es de la República de Komi, situada en el noroeste de Rusia. Allí hay un parque nacional llamado Yugyd Va. A veces, turistas se acercan hasta allí para visitar la típica taiga o bosque boreal, pero una parte del parque permanece oculta a visitantes por un buen motivo: es el hábitat de los _deti zemli_ , los hijos de la tierra ―explicó. Ante la expresión de perplejidad del matrimonio, procedió a explicar con más detalle―. La magia es algo antiguo, y no se limita al uso moderno que hacemos de ella. Cuando los druidas estaban siendo perseguidos por brujería en vuestro país, los _deti zemli_ llevaban siglos, o quizá milenios, explorando los misterios de la magia y su relación de la naturaleza. Son un pueblo muy espiritual, con un gran respeto por sus mayores y con conocimientos mágicos que superan por mucho nuestro alcance y comprensión.

―Gran clase de historia de la magia, pero creo que me he perdido. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? ―preguntó Draco.

Los ojos de Anya brillaron momentáneamente.

―Pueden hacer cosas que nadie más puede. Sanar lo irreparable. Recuperar lo perdido. Hace muchos años que no realizan hechizos del tipo que necesitáis, pero mi novia es la nieta de la _matriarkh_ , así que se hará una excepción.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante y la miró con los ojos entornados.

―¿Estás intentando decirnos que pueden devolverle la memoria a mi esposa? ―dijo con lentitud.

La expresión de la rusa vaciló.

―No lo sé. Al menos no al cien por cien, pero una persona me dijo que no era yo quien debía juzgarlo. ―Miró a Hermione, quien se había quedado sentada sin decir nada―. Quizá haya una posibilidad de recuperar tus recuerdos. Aunque tendrá un precio, lo advierto ―añadió sombríamente.

Draco también miró a Hermione y buscó su mano para darle un apretón.

―Haremos lo que haga falta. ¿Verdad, Hermione?

Ella sonrió y asintió.

―Por supuesto ―afirmó débilmente.

...

* * *

 _Desde que empecé la uni, no tengo el mismo tiempo libre que antes. De hecho, apenas tengo, porque mi vida se divide entre ir a clase y salir por ahí con los amigos. Por eso, he decidido que actualizaré LQLME una vez por semana, así no me agobio y me aseguro tener un tiempo razonable para poder escribir :) Perdonad a esta universitaria con mucha vida social. Seguro que en dos semanas ya estamos cansados de vernos las caras y tengo más tiempo para escribir, pero mientras tanto..._

 _ **Respecto al capítulo:** Sí, yo y mis invenciones. Pero eh, hasta que J.K. no nos detalle cómo es el Ministerio ruso, el mío será canon. He investigado un poco sobre la flora, fauna y geografía rusas, así como he vuelto a añadir algunas palabras en el idioma. Como siempre, si he cometido algún error, perdonadme. _

_¡Estamos a punto de llegar a los 600 reviews! ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	25. Capítulo 24

_¡Hola! Esto será rápido porque apenas me queda batería y me tengo que ir, pero ya que he terminado el capítulo, no veía justo teneros esperando (si es que hay alguien que todavía no me ha mandado a la mierda por no haber actualizado en dos semanas jaja)._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

...

La exposición prolongada al sol había hecho que el pelo de Luna se volviera casi blanco; en vez de llevarlo suelto, como en Hogwarts, lo llevaba recogido en una trenza deshecha, con cuentas de colores y un par de plumas de aves que Hermione dudaba que vería en su vida.

Su piel, por el contrario, había adquirido un ligero tono tostado precioso, que resaltaba un par de tatuajes blancos en forma de flores que llevaba alrededor de las muñecas. Luna les había contado que daban buena suerte.

Lo único que permanecía intacto era su mirada. Seguía teniendo esa expresión etérea que la caracterizaba.

―Os he traído un regalo ―dijo con su vocecilla.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron con las cejas enarcadas y una sonrisa. De Luna nunca se sabía qué esperar.

Su amiga sacó de la bandolera dos objetos redondos con plumas colgando: atrapasueños. Eran del mismo tamaño, pero uno tenía las plumas blancas y el otro, color coral.

―Cuando estudiaba los hábitos alimenticios de los mocarpos en el sur de Canadá me alojé con una tribu ojibwa que me enseñó a leer las estrellas.

―Vaya, Firenze estaría orgulloso ―apostilló Ginny.

Ignorando el sarcasmo de la pelirroja, Luna prosiguió:

―Cuando una mujer está embarazada, su marido teje un atrapasueños que protegerá al bebé mientras duerme. Cuando vimos en las estrellas que estabais embarazadas, toda la tribu me ayudó a tejer estos ―señaló los ornamentados atrapasueños―. Cada miembro añadió una cuenta.

Hermione pasó los dedos por las cuentas de colores y se emocionó al pensar que gente a la que no conocía se había preocupado lo bastante por ella como para hacerle aquel regalo.

―Gracias, Luna.

La rubia sonrió.

―Llévatelo a Rusia, te dará buena suerte.

Hermione estuvo a punto de negarse educadamente, pero se lo pensó dos veces. ¿Por qué no? Así que abrió el bolso expandible que se llevaba con ella a Rusia y metió el objeto dentro. Necesitaría toda la suerte posible para lo que fuera que le esperaba en aquella tierra helada.

―Hay una cosa que no entiendo ―Ginny frunció el ceño levemente: si dices que te eliminaron los recuerdos, ¿cómo vas a recuperarlos? O sea, técnicamente ya no existen, ¿no?

Hermione se sentó al borde de la cama, agarrándose con fuerza al nórdico. Al final no había aguantado más y había roto el secreto de sumario con sus amigas. Necesitaba consejo y apoyo moral, y no podían dárselo solamente con un «No os puedo contar qué me pasa, pero por favor, convencedme de que hacer esto es una buena idea».

―Y yo qué sé ―terminó respondiendo―. Yo tampoco lo entiendo. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Pero supongo que tendré que averiguarlo.

―No se te ve muy animada ―señaló Luna con suavidad, en su habitual tono objetivo.

Y tal vez porque Luna no lo decía con mala intención, a Hermione le sonó más a reproche que nada.

―Qué va, si estoy contentísima de tener que dejar mi trabajo por enésima vez en los últimos meses e irme al culo del mundo a buscar a una hechicera que me devuelva una parte de mi vida que para mí nunca ha existido ―espetó―. ¡Obviamente, estoy molesta!

Ginny soltó un bufido resignado antes de acercarse a ella y abrazarla con fuerza. Luna se sumó al abrazo, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Hermione y acariciándole el pelo con delicadeza.

―Está bien enfadarse. Hay que dejar que los sentimientos fluyan. ―La única diferencia entre los seudo-psicólogos y su amiga era que te creías cada palabra que decía; nunca solucionaba tus problemas, pero hacía que la carga fuera más ligera.

―Además, siempre puedes echarle la culpa a las hormonas ―agregó Ginny en tono ligero.

Hermione rio, muy a su pesar. Tenía amigas que valían oro. Se separó de sus brazos a regañadientes y las miró.

―Os traeré una _matrioska_ de regalo.

―¡Hermione! ¿Estás lista? ―llamó Draco desde el salón. La Ministra rusa les había proporcionado un traslador que los llevaría directamente a su residencia en San Petersburgo. Solo faltaba que Hermione cogiera sus cosas y bajara.

―¡Dos minutos! ―respondió.

―¿Le has mencionado que no estás cómoda con la idea de ir? ―preguntó Ginny.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. No era un pensamiento que había expresado en voz alta, ni siquiera se había atrevido a ponerlo en palabras en su mente, pero Ginny, como siempre, sabía justamente qué decir.

Aunque a Hermione no le gustara oírlo.

―Yo sí que quiero ir ―respondió.

Su amiga intercambió una mirada escéptica con Luna, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Por suerte, no insistieron más.

―Bueno… ―se dieron un último abrazo― nos vemos cuando vuelva. No creo que tardemos más de un par de días.

Una vez sus amigas se marcharon, Hermione permaneció unos a solas en el dormitorio, repasando lentamente que llevara todo lo que necesitaría en el bolso.

Un suave golpeteo en el marco de la puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Draco, acercándose a ella con expresión preocupada.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa agobiada.

―Estoy nerviosa ―confesó―. Me da miedo ir y que el viaje sea en balde. ―Miró a su marido a los ojos―. Nos estamos aferrando a una esperanza creada por una explicación vaga sobre una magia de cuento de hadas ruso.

Draco puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Hermione y acercó su rostro al de ella.

―Es lo único que tenemos.

Hermione entreabrió los labios para decirle que no era cierto, que tenían mucho más que eso, pero él aprovechó el momento para besarla, y al final lo dejó pasar. Tenía que intentarlo. Por él.

―Cojo el abrigo y voy.

Draco volvió abajo mientras Hermione cogía el abrigo de nieve reforzado con hechizos anticongelantes que había comprado especialmente para la ocasión. Rusia en noviembre podía ser mortal si no se llevaba la ropa adecuada.

El traslador era un gorro de invierno tejido a mano de color rojo y blanco, con dos borlas adorables a cada lado. Hermione lo miró con desconfianza, a pesar de que la medimaga Meller ya le había asegurado que el dispositivo mágico de transporte no suponía ningún riesgo para la salud del bebé.

Draco, tremendamente atractivo con un abrigo largo de color verde oscuro, cogió el traslador por una de las borlas y miró a Hermione, expectante. Ella intentó sonreír, más para insuflarse ánimos a ella misma que a su marido, y acercó los dedos lentamente a la prenda encantada.

Cuando sus yemas entraron en contacto con el gorro, sintió un tirón familiar justo en la zona del ombligo, y su cuerpo se perdió en un remolino de realidad y vacío en los pocos segundos que duró el viaje.

Cuando notó que volvía a haber suelo bajo sus pies, abrió los ojos, pero volvió a cerrarlos ante el resplandor blanco que la cegó. Empezó a sentir el descenso de temperatura, pero por suerte el hechizo calentador funcionaba de maravilla.

―Joder, qué frío ―exclamó Draco a su lado.

Hermione pudo por fin abrir los ojos y apreció que, efectivamente, el resplandor blanco procedía del manto de nieve que cubría… bueno, todo a su alrededor. Su respiración se convertía en humo blanco en contacto con el gélido viento.

Estaban en lo que parecía un jardín, por las siluetas de árboles y setos enterrados bajo una capa blanca. Delante de ellos se alzaba una mansión de ladrillo negro con una corta escalinata que conducía a una entrada resguardada bajo un balcón con columnas; un estilo muy británico. La puerta estaba abierta, y bajo el umbral había dos figuras femeninas.

―¡No os quedéis ahí plantados! ―exclamó una voz que no era la de Anya. Una mujer joven con una larga melena rubia les hacía señas con la mano para que se acercaran.

―Pues ya estamos aquí. Que empiece la aventura ―musitó Hermione para sí misma.

...

* * *

 _Dato importante: la tribu ojibwa existe (o existía) y sí que habitaba el norte de Estados Unidos y el sur de Canadá (provincia de Ontario), lo que no sé es si estudiaban las estrellas. Aun así, quería que supierais que no me lo invento todo jajaja._

 _Como sabréis si leéis mis posts en FB, estoy bastante ocupada con la universidad, así que apenas tengo tiempo para escribir y cuando lo tengo, lo empleo en otras cosas; no os voy a mentir. Aun así, no voy a abandonar el fic._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	26. Capítulo 25

_¡Hola! Me ha costado horrores, pero por fin tengo el capítulo 25 escrito y publicado. Es un poquito más largo que los anteriores, pero quería darles a las rusas algo de protagonismo xD. He leído vuestros reviews de capítulos anteriores y quiero agradeceros la comprensión porque no pueda actualizar tan a menudo como antes. Sois amor._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

...

―¿Seguro que no somos familia? ―fueron las primeras palabras que les dedicó Katia Popova en cuanto atravesaron el umbral de su casa. Bueno, más concretamente las palabras que le dedicó a Draco poco después de observar sus facciones detenidamente.

La verdad era que sí que se parecían: ambos eran altos, con el pelo rubio blanquecino y las facciones marcadas. La única diferencia era el color de ojos: Katia los tenía de un azul claro que cambiaba según la luz.

Draco entrecerró los ojos levemente y miró a la Ministra rusa, quien se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

―Katerina no suele pensar antes de hablar ―se disculpó―. Y habla _mucho_.

―Y Anna suele usar mi nombre completo para darme a entender muy sutilmente cuándo estoy haciendo el ridículo ―contraatacó su novia, sacándole la lengua―. ¡Pero no nos quedemos aquí, pasad! ―exclamó de repente―. Podéis dejar los abrigos aquí. ―Tocó la pared situada a la derecha de la puerta y esta se abrió silenciosamente, dejando ver un ropero con distintas prendas de ropa de invierno.

Mientras dejaban sus cosas allí, dos criaturas se acercaron a recibirlos: gatos. Uno tenía el pelaje corto y de un color curioso: era gris con reflejos azules. El otro era un gato peludo de distintos tonos de marrón.

―Espero que no seáis alérgicos a los gatos ―dijo Anya mientras recogía al más peludo y lo sujetaba entre los brazos. El gato miró a su dueña con sus ojos dorados antes de centrarse en los recién llegados―. Este es Gena. Significa «noble» en ruso.

―Y este es Igor ―Katia intentó coger al otro gato, pero este se limitó a mirarla con aire amenazante y empezó a lamerse una de las patas delanteras―. Hace honor a su nombre: pelea hasta con su propia sombra ―rio, dejando al gato a la suya.

―Adorables ―dijo Draco mientras observaba con recelo cómo Igor le olisqueaba la pierna y empezaba a refregarse contra él.

Hermione soltó una risita.

―El gato se parece a ti si fueras un animago ―señaló.

Draco volvió a mirar al gato con las cejas enarcadas. Se inclinó para acariciarle el lomo, pero el animal le bufó y salió corriendo.

―Tienes razón, se parece a mí.

Sus anfitrionas los guiaron por una escalinata de mármol hasta el piso superior, que se dividía a ambos lados en largos pasillos repletos de puertas de caoba. Desde luego, los magos rusos no habían escatimado en gastos para construir aquella mansión. Cuando llegaron al fondo del ala derecha, Anya se detuvo y abrió la puerta; al otro lado, lo primero que vieron fue una cama enorme con dosel en el centro de la habitación.

―An y yo estuvimos media hora discutiendo sobre qué habitación daros ―explicó Katia―. ¡Pero al final gané yo! ―Se detuvo de repente y se giró―. Una pregunta, ¿esto funciona? ―Tocó una cadena de oro que llevaba colgada al cuello, con un colgante en forma de estrella que le permitía cambiar de idioma. Era más fácil que tener a su novia traduciendo cada cosa que decía. Más que nada porque hablaba mucho―. A mis oídos sigo hablando ruso.

―Perfectamente ―respondió Hermione―. Hablas mejor inglés que yo ―bromeó.

―¿Tenéis hambre? ―preguntó Anya. Ante el asentimiento de la pareja, sonrió―. Menos mal, porque hemos preparado comida para un regimiento. Os dejaremos un tiempo para instalaros, si queréis.

―No os pongáis muy cómodos, mañana nos vamos ―anunció Katia. Su novia la fulminó con la mirada como si estuviera lidiando con una niña pequeña que no sabía guardar un secreto―. Pero ya os contaremos más durante la cena ―añadió al ver la expresión de Anya.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Hermione sacó varias cosas del bolso; las justas y necesarias, puesto que como había insinuado Katia, no estarían mucho tiempo en su casa. Draco se puso a inspeccionar la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta del baño contiguo, soltó un silbido.

―Mi madre estaría celosa de los ministros rusos.

―Bueno, algunos duran poco, y cuando se les quita el cargo deben mudarse a otro lugar, así que no sé si son tan afortunados ―replicó ella, girándose a mirarlo.

―Te noto tensa. ―Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó, pasando una mano por su cintura y colocando la otra en su nuca.

Hermione se dejó arrastrar y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente; pasara lo que pasara, sabía que podía contar con que un abrazo de su marido la hiciera sentir mejor.

El ruido de su estómago hambriento los interrumpió.

―Parece que Scorpius tiene hambre ―dijo.

Draco se llevó una mano a la tripa.

―No solo él. Venga ―le ofreció una mano―, vamos abajo, a ver qué comen en este país.

Recorrieron el camino por las escaleras de mármol al revés, siguiendo las voces que los condujeron a la cocina. Sorprendentemente, se trataba de una sala moderna, con todos los electrodomésticos propios de un hogar muggle normal.

―Cuando nos mudamos, hice que construyeran una cocina aquí; la antigua está abajo, donde se supone que cocinaban los sirvientes.

―¿Estáis las dos solas aquí? ―preguntó Hermione.

Anya asintió.

―Kat y yo lo hacemos todo por nosotras mismas. A ella no le gusta… ¿cómo sueles decirme, _milaya_ (1)? ―preguntó.

―Sabes perfectamente cuál es mi postura ―increpó la otra. Se giró hacia el matrimonio―. En mi tribu se respeta la magia. Eso significa que desde pequeños nos enseñan que no debemos malgastarla en cosas que podemos hacer por nosotros mismos. ―Inspiró hondo y soltó el aire―. Pues ya está, ese es mi discurso sobre la magia.

Y sin más, se giró hacia los fogones, donde destapó una olla de la que emanaba un olor tan delicioso que hizo rugir al estómago de Hermione.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó esta, abochornada―. Últimamente me paso el día con hambre. ―Se acercó tímidamente a su futura cena―. ¿Qué es?

― _Shchi_ ―respondió Anya―. Es una sopa típica rusa. Lleva patata, col, cebolla, zanahoria, remolacha. Nosotras le añadimos también ternera.

―Es nuestra forma de calentarnos en invierno ―añadió Katia entre risas.

Draco y Hermione se sentaron a la mesa mientras Anya les servía. Hermione tomó nota mental de preguntar cómo se preparaba exactamente esa sopa procedente del cielo.

Después de la primera cucharada, tanto ella como su marido hicieron un sonido de admiración. Ninguno de los dos se quejó por haberse quemado la lengua.

―Mi madre estaría llorando de emoción al ver que a unos extranjeros les gusta su receta. Siempre decía que solo los rusos de verdad sabían apreciarla ―señaló Anya en tono ligero.

Draco dejó la cuchara a un lado y carraspeó. Clavó sus ojos grises en los azules de Katia.

―¿Estáis esperando al postre para explicarnos exactamente por qué hemos venido hasta aquí? ―preguntó con cierta tirantez en la voz. Todo aquel asunto lo hacía sentirse ansioso.

Katia sonrió.

Miró a Hermione.

―Me gusta, es directo. ¿Seguro que no es ruso? Explicaría muchas cosas.

―Katia… ―Anya se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz―. Explícalo tú, ya que es tu pueblo.

La rubia dejó la cuchara al lado del plato con evidente resignación y carraspeó. Hermione se inclinó hacia delante inconscientemente, deseosa de escuchar cada palabra con claridad; al fin y al cabo, en manos de aquella mujer alocada estaba su futuro.

―Antes tengo que contaros un poco la historia de mi vida ―anunció con orgullo. Era de esas personas que lo hacía todo con pasión―. Nací en una aldea situada en el norte del Parque Natural Yugyd Va. Nuestra zona está tan al norte y tan bien escondida que nadie nunca llega hasta allí, por no mencionar las barreras mágicas que nos protegen del exterior. Mi aldea es… ―le brillaron los ojos― especial. Mi pueblo es antiguo, y siempre se ha regido por sus propias normas. Somos bastante distintos del resto del país. No necesitamos varitas para hacer magia ―dijo en tono confidencial―. Bueno, yo sí ―añadió con un ademán de la mano―, pero porque mi madre se mudó a Moscú cuando yo tenía diez años. Perdí ese talento ―dijo con pena.

―En otras partes del mundo tampoco usan varita para hacer magia. No es tan inusual ―señaló Draco, que no parecía nada impresionado.

El ánimo de Katia no decayó.

―Lo sé, pero allí… ¡No sé cómo explicarlo! Cuando cumples ocho años, la matriarca empieza a instruirte para que aprendas a estar en armonía contigo mismo y con la magia que te rodea. Extraemos lo que necesitamos de la tierra, ni más ni menos. Por eso no me gusta usar la magia innecesariamente, porque no debemos abusar de lo que tenemos.

―¿Y eso nos sirve porque…?

Hermione fulminó a Draco con la mirada, pero la verdad era que ella tampoco veía el propósito de aquel viaje.

―En los viejos tiempos, cuando el país seguía dividido bajo el control de las familias, muchos acudían a mi aldea en busca de consejo y ayuda. Mi familia siempre ha estado al cargo de la aldea. Ellos… ellos eran capaces de _cualquier_ cosa. ―Miró a Hermione con atención―. Hasta de recuperar lo irrecuperable. A un precio, claro ―añadió después de que Anya la mirara de una forma peculiar―. La bisabuela de mi bisabuela fue la última bruja de Rusia en romper una _Z_ _abveniye._

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado. Se giró hacia Anya.

―¡Pero Mijaíl nos dijo que eso era imposible! ―le recriminó.

―Hay secretos que ni aquellos que guardan nuestros más oscuros secretos saben. Lo que Katia no os ha dicho es que hay grados dentro de la maldición, y que todo lo que se le quita a la tierra debe devolverse.

Katia la fulminó con la mirada.

―Eso debe explicárselo mi abuela, que es la que sabe, no tú.

―¡Solo intento ser lo más sincera posible! ―replicó Anya, cruzándose de brazos.

Draco extendió una mano y apretó con fuerza la de Hermione. La miró con expresión ilusionada. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

―¿Cuándo vamos a tu aldea? ―interrumpió a la pareja.

―Mañana Katia os acompañará y hará de intérprete.

―¿Tú no vienes? ―preguntó Hermione.

Anya negó con la cabeza.

―Tengo reunión bianual con el Presidente muggle ―explicó con fastidio―. A Vladimir no le gusta que le hagan esperar.

Hermione la miró con expresión maravillada.

―¿Cómo es?

―Difícil ―respondió Anya.

―Gilipollas ―dijo a la vez Katia. Soltó una risita―. Es una lástima que no pueda ir yo. Me encanta ver la cara de asco que pone cada vez que tengo un gesto cariñoso con Anya.

―Menos mal que nuestro gobierno sí está a favor de legalizar el matrimonio igualitario. ―Anya luchaba por mantener la expresión seria, pero se notaba que ella también disfrutaba viendo enfadarse a Putin―. Bueno, ¿queréis postre? ―Se levantó―. Será mejor que cojáis fuerzas, mañana os espera un viaje frío.

...

Draco terminó de abotonarse la camisa del pijama y se metió en la cama. Hermione estaba medio sentada, mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar, enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos.

―¿En qué piensas?

Ella parpadeó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

―Nada en concreto. ―Meneó la cabeza―. ¿No te parece que esto es una locura?

Draco tiró de ella hasta que quedaron abrazados, con la cabeza de Hermione sobre su pecho.

―Y más que nos lo va a parecer mañana, lo presiento.

Hermione cerró los ojos e intentó dejar de pensar. Y lo consiguió por un tiempo, dejándose llevar por la sensación que los labios de Draco dejaban en su cuerpo.

...

* * *

 _Antes de que lo digáis: No, no me he equivocado. Anya es diminutivo de Anna, así que el nombre no es un dedazo mío._

 _(1) «Cariño» en ruso._

 _Off-topic: Hace dos días salieron los fics que pasaban a votación en los Premios People Choice Dramione, y me he llevado la sorpresa tremenda de que varios de mis fics han sido nominados. Concretamente, "Lo que la memoria esconde" puede ser votada en las siguientes categorías:_ Best Cover, Best Kiss Ever _y_ Best Evil Character. _También me he llevado nominación en_ Best Drama _(Prescindible),_ Best Original Character _(Will de Prescindible),_ Best Short Story _(Cruce de caminos),_ Best Erotic Story _(Sin compromiso),_ Best Comedy _(Sin Compromiso y Una rápida sucesión de terribles infortunios) y_ Autora/Traductora 2017 _. Podéis encontrar el link para votar en mi página de FB o en la página People Choice Dramione. Aunque no vayáis a votar por mí, participad: es una forma de demostrar a las autoras lo mucho que nos gustan sus historias._

 _Y ahora, back to the fic... ¡Cada vez estamos más cerca del final! **¿Reviews?**_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	27. Capítulo 26

_¡Hola! No, no me había olvidado de vosotras. ¿Me habéis echado de menos? Para quien no esperaba esta actualización, explicaré el motivo: cuando estaba a punto de llegar a 300 me gusta en mi página de Facebook, pregunté qué fic prefería la gente que actualizara antes, y ganó LQLME. Llegué a 300 MG, así que aquí está el capítulo :) Quiero también agradecer que no me hayáis abandonado (eso espero); vale la pena esperar: quedan tres capítulos más y el fic habrá terminado. Paciencia, pequeñas saltamontes._

 _Ha pasado tanto tiempo que no sé si os acordaréis de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, así que os refresco la memoria rápidamente: La ministra de magia rusa, Anya, fue a ver a Draco y Hermione y les dijo que había una magia antigua que podría ayudarlos, así que estos dos ahora están en Rusia, en la residencia de la Ministra._

 _Este capítulo es (como siempre) para_ **Gizz Malfoy Granger** _. Quiero agradecer a_ **Sta Granger** _y_ **ines Uchiha** _que hayan estado dejando reviews en cada capítulo, aunque empezaran a leer el fic hace poquito. Esos gestos siempre alegran a una._

 _Nos vemos abajo. ¡A leer!_

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

...

―¡Buenos días! ¿Estáis preparados? ―Katia los recibió con un té caliente entre las manos y una sonrisa de dientes blanquísimos.

Draco gruñó ante tal despliegue de energía a esas horas de la mañana.

―No se lo tengáis en cuenta, pertenece a ese grupo privilegiado de personas que se levanta de buen humor ―explicó Anya. Acto seguido bostezó y se sirvió más café en su taza.

Su novia la imitaba mientras hablaba con expresión grotesca.

―Lo que pasa es que yo no odio al mundo entero, como tú. ―Se giró hacia Draco y Hermione cuando estos se sentaron a la mesa―. ¿Café? ¿Té? ¿Vodka? ―ofreció. Hermione la miró con ojos como platos, haciéndola reír―. ¡Es broma, es broma! Aunque sí hay países donde beben alcohol por la mañana, así que…

―Nunca has salido de Rusia, no pongas excusas ahora ―respondió Anya. Dejó la taza y la servilleta encima de la mesa y se levantó―. Lo siento, pero debo irme. El cargo pesa, ya sabes ―agregó, mirando a Hermione. Esta asintió con empatía―. Buena suerte. ―Dio un breve abrazo a Hermione y a Draco―. Dale recuerdos a la _babushka_ de mi parte ―le dijo a su novia.

Katia hizo pucheritos.

―¿Te vas así?

Anya puso los ojos en blanco antes de inclinarse y darle un beso. La rubia pareció satisfecha, pues esbozó una sonrisa y despidió a su novia con la mano. Cogió el colgante traductor y lo apartó de su cuello durante un momento para gritar unas palabras en ruso. Draco y Hermione no las entendieron, pero podían intuir su significado por la carcajada que soltó Anya.

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus cavilaciones. Katia recogió los platos y los dejó en la encimera de la cocina.

―Antes de que vayamos, os aviso: hace tiempo que no pasa nadie nuevo por el pueblo, así que seréis la novedad. A los niños les va a encantar tu pelo, Hermione ―dijo, señalando sus rizos desordenados―. Hace un par de años un tipo de El Cairo vino a intentar convencer a la abuela de que le enseñara un poco de su magia, y la gente se volvió loca. ¡En su vida habían visto a alguien tan moreno! ―rio.

Hermione se giró hacia Draco.

―Intentaremos acordarnos de recogerte cuando terminemos, no sea caso que te confundan con uno de ellos y no te dejen volver ―dijo, fingiendo seriedad.

―¿Qué culpa tendré yo de poseer esta belleza nórdica?

Ambas mujeres rieron ante su comentario de orgullo herido. Katia los miró con una sonrisa emocionada y los ojos brillantes.

―¿Estáis preparados? Hará frío, _mucho_ frío, así que será mejor que reviséis vuestros hechizos calentadores antes de que nos vayamos.

―¿Vamos a aparecernos? ―preguntó Draco.

Katia asintió.

―Lo tengo controlado. Voy a ver a la abuela al menos una vez al mes. A menos que haya ventisca, eso es un poco peligroso… ―añadió, casi para sí misma―. ¡Pero tranquilos, que seguro que no hay ningún problema! ―Pese a que lo dijo completamente convencida, Draco no pudo evitar tragar saliva con fuerza.

Se giró hacia Hermione.

―¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba ese dios a quienes los muggles acostumbran a pedir cosas? ―inquirió.

Su esposa puso los ojos en blanco.

―Venga, vámonos ya.

―Cogedme del brazo ―instruyó Katia. Hermione puso una mano en su muñeca y Draco un poco más arriba―. Marea un poco, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabéis.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano libre a la barriga incipiente. Notó el habitual tirón en la boca del estómago y sintió que todo giraba a su alrededor, pero en cuestión de dos segundos sus pies ya estaban sobre un terreno mucho más blando. Y más gélido, pudo apreciar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, volvió a quedarse cegada por la blancura de ese país nevado.

―¡Katerina! ―chilló una voz muy aguda.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, acostumbrándose a la luz, y observó que un niño de unos doce años se aproximaba hacia ellos corriendo. Iba tan cubierto de ropa que apenas se veían sus facciones.

―¡Alek! ―exclamó Katia. Se giró hacia el matrimonio―. Voy a quitarme el colgante un momento para poder hablar con mi primo ―dijo. Se notaba que estaba feliz de haber vuelto.

El niño, casi de la altura de Katia, se lanzó encima de ella y la tiró a la nieve, riendo. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras en ruso, y Alek miró con curiosidad a los Malfoy. Le preguntó algo a Katia, a lo que esta respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Draco tendió una mano a la rubia para ayudarla a levantarse; el niño, por el contrario, ya había echado a correr y se había metido en una cabaña cercana.

Hermione aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor. Parecía que se habían Aparecido en medio de la aldea. Había varias cabañas de madera que formaban calles amplias que serpenteaban hasta perderse en el bosque que lo rodeaba. Era un lugar de ensueño, sacado directamente de algún libro de cuentos infantiles. Uno muy frío, eso sí.

Katia volvió a ponerse el colgante y carraspeó, llamando su atención. Empezó a andar hacia la cabaña en la que se había metido su primo.

―La abuela debe de estar esperándonos; he mandado a Alek a que haga un poco de té para que os quitéis de encima el frío ―informó con una sonrisa.

Empezaron a andar, pero una pregunta rondaba por la mente de Hermione.

―¿Por qué tú y tu madre os marchasteis de aquí? ―quiso saber―. Se te ve muy contenta ahora.

Katia se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

―Mamá no creía que la magia que pudiera aprender aquí igualaría a todas las oportunidades que ofrece el mundo «normal». Pero menos mal, ¿verdad? O no nos habríamos conocido y no podría ayudaros ahora ―dijo con una sonrisa.

Draco estuvo a punto de señalar que esa magia suya tan especial era la primera causa de su visita, pero decidió no morder la mano que le daría de comer.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, esperaron en el porche. Draco y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa, mientras Katia llamaba tres veces. La puerta se abrió sola.

Cuando entraron, vieron a una figura menuda, envuelta en pieles blancas, con el pelo canoso recogido en un moño apretado. Alek también estaba allí, terminando de colocar unas tacitas en la mesa baja rodeada de sillones que era el único mueble de la estancia. Las paredes, por el contrario, no tenían ni un cuadrado de madera libre, todas recubiertas de pieles y tapices.

La mujer se giró, y Hermione pudo apreciar que era una anciana con edad difícil de determinar. Sus arrugas gritaban que fácilmente podría tener cien años, pero sus ojos marrones eran los de una persona de menos de treinta.

―¡ _Babushka_! ―exclamó Katia, lanzándose a los brazos de su abuela. O más bien al revés, porque la anciana le llegaba a la altura del pecho―. ¡Te he echado de menos! ¡Mierda! ―exclamó, dándose cuenta de que no se había quitado el collar.

―Esa lengua, jovencita ―respondió su abuela en un inglés perfecto.

Su nieta parpadeó, perpleja, pero después soltó una risita.

―Se me olvida que puedes hacer cosas extraordinarias.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa benévola y se giró hacia los extranjeros. No había curiosidad en sus ojos, más bien expectación.

―Estos son Hermione y Draco Malfoy. Esta es mi abuela, Nadezhda, que significa «esperanza» en ruso. ―«Muy apropiado», pensó Draco―. Como creo que no seréis capaces de pronunciarlo ―añadió con diversión―, con Nadia bastará ―presentó Katia―. Tenemos aquí a la Ministra de Magia de Gran Bretaña, abuela ―añadió con cierto orgullo.

La mujer negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Lo hizo con lentitud, pero no parecía que le doliera nada, como sería habitual en su edad.

―Ya sabes que aquí pocos títulos importan. Sentaos, sentaos ―indicó a los Malfoy con un movimiento de mano―. Katia, sirve el té.

Draco y Hermione ocuparon sendos cojines, en frente de la mujer, y esperaron a que la bebida caliente estuviera servida. Solo entonces, cuando estuvieron todos servidos y a la espera, Nadia habló:

―Creo que tenéis un problema. Uno con unas raíces muy antiguas y frutos amargos.

...

* * *

 _Cortito, pero ya veis que estamos a punto de llegar al meollo de la cuestión. Me he acostumbrado a dejar los capítulos en cliffhanger, ahora que me doy cuenta xD Pero tranquilas, que habrá actualización muy pronto ;) ¿Alguna idea de qué solución puede darles la abuela de Katia? ¡Dejadme vuestras teorías en los reviews!_

 _Off-topic : LQLME ha sido nominada en los _Fanfics Awards _a Mejor portada, Mejor antagonista, Mejor drama angustiante y Mejor fic 2017. Encontraréis el link de las votaciones en la página de los premios con el mismo nombre o en la mía (MrsDarfoy), así que si pudieseis votar, me haríais muy feliz *corazones*_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	28. Capítulo 27

_¡Hola! Como dije, actualizaría pronto, así que aquí está el capítulo siguiente. No podía ser tan mala persona y dejaros con las dudas (bueno, poder puedo, pero es Navidad y me siento benévola jaja)._

 _Lady, para ti._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

...

Nadia clavó entonces sus ojos en Hermione, y esta sintió que su mirada le llegaba hasta el alma.

―¿Puedo ver? ―preguntó amablemente.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

―¿El qué? ¿Lee la mente?

―Perdona, querida, se me olvida que la gente no está acostumbrada… No, no soy una legeremante, yo no me limito a escuchar; yo, y cualquiera de esta aldea ―abarcó con las manos todo lo que estaba a su alrededor― es capaz de entrar en la mente de una persona y _ver_.

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose de repente muy vulnerable. Lo que la anciana proponía sonaba muy… profundo. Aterrador, en cierto modo.

―Está bien ―accedió.

Nadia se inclinó hacia delante con la mano extendida, y Hermione la imitó, echando el cuerpo hacia delante todo lo que la mesa y su tripa le permitieron. Cuando esos dedos arrugados entraron en contacto con la piel de su frente, Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza. A pesar de que la chimenea y el sol que entraba por la ventana sumían la habitación en una luz anaranjada, detrás de los párpados de Hermione estalló un arcoíris.

Sintió _algo_. Estaba dentro de ella, pero también a su alrededor. Era como el abrazo de un ser querido, o un beso después de un día de trabajo. Cálido, reconfortante, amable. En apenas un milisegundo, vio fragmentos desordenados de su vida: el día que le llegó la carta de Hogwarts, el techo de aquella habitación en San Mungo, un día en la playa con sus padres, el olor del asado de Molly, la cuña de Scorpius. Y de repente, una sensación de vacío que al mismo tiempo no lo era. Como si hubiera estado a punto de rozar algo con los dedos, pero hubiera olvidado por qué había alargado la mano.

―Hermione ―llamó una voz.

Draco la miraba, preocupado. Ella parpadeó, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente. Miró a Nadia.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó.

Los ojos de la mujer se habían quedado clavados en la mesa; parecía pensativa, pero finalmente sonrió y asintió.

―Sí, todavía se puede hacer algo.

―¿El qué? ―preguntó Draco; sonó un poco ansioso, por lo que se obligó a sentarse recto y carraspear para recuperar la compostura.

Nadezhda se giró hacia su nieta, que había permanecido callada, observando, durante todo el proceso, y le dijo unas cuantas palabras en ruso. La joven parecía contrariada. Se apartó el colgante y respondió. Por su tono, no estaba conforme con lo que le había dicho su abuela, pero después de una larga mirada por parte de la más mayor, Katia suspiró y se levantó.

―Iré a ver si tienen lista vuestra habitación ―informó―. Volveré en un rato. Esto no es justo ―añadió, mirando deliberadamente a su abuela, pero la mujer se limitó a sonreír detrás de su taza de té.

Los tres restantes esperaron hasta que la joven hubo abandonado la cabaña para hablar. Aunque dos no sabían bien qué decir. Hermione tenía tantas preguntas y miedos que no sabía cómo darles voz.

―Antes de que os explique en qué consistiría la posible solución, debo explicaros un par de cosas sobre mi gente. Los primeros _deti zemli_ se instalaron justo aquí, en esta localización, porque sintieron un gran flujo de energía. Aprendieron a dominarlo, y de ahí surgió, y todavía surge, nuestra magia. No nos hacen falta varitas ni ningún otro instrumento canalizador para dominar nuestros poderes. ―Mientras hablaba, la anciana movía las manos de una forma lenta e hipnótica―. Así, sin ningún impedimento externo que nos condicionara, aprendimos a conocer mejor cómo funciona el ciclo de energía que nos rodea y alimenta. Cómo, a través de nuestra mente, podemos dominar varias existencias.

―Huele a magia negra ―señaló Draco.

Nadie se giró hacia Hermione con una sonrisa.

―Tu marido es un hombre desconfiado, por lo que veo. Es normal, sin embargo ―añadió―: nadie sobrevive al bando equivocado de una guerra sin un cambio de carácter y unas cuantas noches de arrepentimiento. No me mires así, ―dijo, soltando una risita―, vivo en un pueblo en medio de la taiga rusa, pero no estamos aislados del mundo. Además, los conceptos de «bueno» y «malo» siempre han sido muy subjetivos.

―Depende de a quién le preguntemos, ¿verdad? ―señaló Hermione con cierta acritud.

―Exactamente. A nadie le parecía mal eliminar a un enemigo peligroso, pero el poder nunca ha entendido de justicia. La gente dejó de entender que no podía alterarse el curso de la vida y la muerte sin dar nada a cambio. ―Suspiró―. De lo único que me alegro de la tragedia que sucedió hace doscientos años es que enterramos ese capítulo. Pero ―señaló a Hermione― todo lo que se entierra termina germinando.

―Qué fruto más amargo ―masculló Draco, repitiendo las palabras que usó la anciana unos minutos antes. Bebió un sorbo de té, intentando ocultar el hecho de que preferiría que fuera vodka. Lo dejó en la mesa con demasiada fuerza y clavó sus penetrantes ojos grises en la anciana frente a él―. ¿Y si vamos al grano? ―sugirió.

―Por favor ―secundó Hermione. Desde que Nadia había entrado en su mente, se había quedado con una mala sensación en el cuerpo.

―Por supuesto. Perdonadme, niños. Para ser tan mayor, nunca suelo tener prisa por nada. Quizá por eso no he muerto todavía ―añadió con sorna.

Quitó una de las manos del regazo y la levantó. Empuñaba un puñal negro. Draco se tensó y se llevó una mano a la chaqueta, donde ocultaba su varita, pero la mujer dejó el puñal encima de la mesa y lo miró con las cejas enarcadas.

―Tranquilo, si tuviera intención de haceros daño, no os habría preparado un té. Hubiera sido de muy mala educación por mi parte. ―Bromeaba con esa facilidad que otorga una edad avanzada―. Pero debo pediros que tengáis un poco más de paciencia conmigo: tengo que explicar un par de cosas más. Como con los conceptos del bien y del mal, todo en esta vida es subjetivo. Por ejemplo, nosotros somos capaces de reconocer más tonos de blanco que vosotros, pues vivimos en un mundo donde necesitamos conocer el estado de la nieve de la misma manera que los muggles el horario de los trenes. El ser humano está intrínsecamente ligado a la clasificación del mundo para poder entenderlo y someterlo. De otro modo, nos volveríamos locos.

»Anya, aunque es una chica extraordinaria, está limitada por el mundo que la rodea. ¿Qué pasa cuando ―cogió su taza de té― eliminas algo? ―preguntó―. ¿Acaso desaparece cualquier signo de su paso por esta tierra? Sí y no. ―Se quedó pensando―. Creo que fue un francés quien dijo que la materia ni se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma.

―La ley de conservación de la materia de Antoine Lavoisier. Se le considera el padre de la química moderna ―dijo Hermione, sorprendida porque la mujer supiera todas esas cosas. Su marido la miró como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma―. ¿Qué? No me llamabas sabelotodo en vano.

―Si tenemos en cuenta todo lo que he dicho ―Draco la miró con una expresión que dejaba claro que había dicho demasiado, pero Nadia lo ignoró―, solo me falta explicar que la magia no es un túnel con una entrada y una salida, sino un pasillo con muchas puertas. ―Levantó las manos―. Aquí, tenemos acceso a unas cuantas. Como esto ―señaló el cuchillo―. Fue invención de uno de mis antepasados: es un objeto que puede acumular una cantidad ingente de magia. Se dice que se fabricaron cien, actualmente quedan noventa y seis. ―Nadie se atrevió a preguntar qué pasó con los cuatro ya usados―. Con este puñal, puede revertirse el efecto de la _Z_ _abveniye._ En su momento no se pudo hacer nada por los Gusev, pero ahora ―miró a Hermione con una sonrisa esperanzadora― tenemos a nuestro alcance al origen y al objeto de la maldición.

Draco se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

―¿Me está diciendo que la maldición puede revertirse y nos enteramos ahora, después de todos estos meses? ―preguntó. En sus ojos se asomaba la ira.

La sonrisa de Nadia se volvió triste.

―Desgraciadamente, querido, hay unas consecuencias que deben asumirse. No puede deshacerse algo tan grave sin hacerse algo horrible a cambio.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó Hermione, sin despegar la vista del puñal negro. El metal no reflejaba la luz del sol.

―Tus recuerdos fueron eliminados, así que para acceder a ellos, debe eliminarse a quien lo hizo. Si ese hombre no hubiera decidido atacarte, no hubieras perdido tus recuerdos, así que si acabas con él, será como si nunca hubiera existido. Volverás a tu estado original.

―¡Genial! ―exclamó Draco. Él ya había tomado su decisión.

―No he terminado ―dijo Nadia―. Debe llevarlo a cabo la persona que sufrió la maldición. Tú ―señaló a Hermione. Ella la miró con los ojos como platos y empezó a negar con la cabeza. La anciana levantó las manos en gesto tranquilizador―. Pero puede haber una excepción: como estabas embarazada en el momento de la _Z_ _abveniye_ , tu hijo te une a tu marido, por lo que él también puede borrar la existencia de Gregory Goyle.

»Ahora, su vida está en vuestras manos. Pensadlo bien.

...

Draco entró en la cabaña que les habían cedido con expresión triunfal. Se giró hacia Hermione, quien estaba quitándose el abrigo.

―Yo iré ―anunció.

Su esposa no respondió, sino que se limitó a colgar el abrigo en el perchero y acercarse a la chimenea a calentarse las manos.

―No sé si quiero hacerlo ―musitó, sin atreverse a mirar a Draco.

Este frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella. Tuvo que cogerla de los hombros y girarla gentilmente para poder verle el rostro.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Ya has oído a la anciana, no tienes por qué matarlo tú: puedo hacerlo yo perfectamente. ―Rió entre dientes―. Créeme, no me temblará el pulso.

Los ojos marrones de Hermione se encontraron con los suyos; lo miró con cierto reproche.

―¿Y eso no te preocupa? ¿Matar a tu amigo?

Él entornó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. La tensión empezaba a ser palpable.

―¿Mi amigo? ―escupió las palabras―. Dejó de serlo en el mismo momento en que te atacó. ¿Qué te pasa? Creía que veníamos a intentar recuperar tu memoria; nos han dado una buenísima opción, así que ¿por qué no aceptarla? ―inquirió.

Ella meneó la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, pero cuando llegó al centro de la habitación, se detuvo y se giró a mirarlo de nuevo.

―¿Tan horrible sería dejar mi memoria como está ahora? ―preguntó. No entendía qué le pasaba, lo único que deseaba era que Draco entendiera el porqué de su reticencia.

―Pero… ―empezó él, vacilante―. Hemos perdido años de historia juntos. Podemos recuperarlo. Puedes recordar cómo empezamos, el día de nuestra boda… ¡Todos esos momentos maravillosos! Y sacrificaré a quien haga falta para que vuelvas a estar como antes ―añadió, esta vez más frío. Goyle sacaba todo lo malo que podía quedar en él. No le importaría usar esa oscuridad en él.

Hermione inspiró hondo, pero decidió callar. Apretó los labios y apartó la mirada. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por la frustración: después de todo lo que habían pasado, no podía ser tan egoísta, pero no podía evitar sentirse despreciada.

―Como quieras ―terminó diciendo.

Draco suspiró y se acercó a abrazarla. Depositó un beso en su frente y la apretó fuerte contra sí.

―Ya verás como cuando recuperes tus recuerdos lo ves de otra manera ―le dijo, intentando tranquilizarla. Entendía que tuviera miedo.

―Yo lo único que quiero es que veas que lo que tenemos ahora es tan bueno como lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora, aunque yo no lo recuerde ―susurró Hermione. Parpadeó varias veces, apartando las lágrimas de sus ojos, y se soltó del abrazo de Draco―. Voy a dar una vuelta. Buena suerte.

...

* * *

 _¿Qué os parece Nadia? ¿Quién creéis que tiene razón, Draco o Hermione? ¡Estoy nerviosa de pensar en que pronto se sabrá qué pasará!_

 _Recordad que hoy empieza mi tanda de regalos de Navidad. También he actualizado otros fics:_ Venganza espumosa _,_ El viaje hacia el altar _,_ Cartas (de amor) a los muertos _y_ Say something _, así que si os gustan esos fics, pasaos a leer ;)_

 _¡Nos vemos mañana!_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	29. Capítulo 28

_¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que estéis pasando un día genial con vuestras familias, que comáis platos muy ricos de vuestros países y que el día de hoy os entregue lo que más deseáis. Mi pequeña colaboración es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic. ¡Solo queda el epílogo, así que disfrutadlo!_

 _Este capítulo se lo dedico a_ **Tati** _, porque hoy es su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades!_

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

...

No había duda de por qué los magos rusos habían elegido el nombre de _Chernaya dyra_ para su cárcel, pues en verdad hacía honor a su traducción: «agujero negro». Draco llevaba casi quince minutos en un ascensor que se había adentrado en la tierra, y todavía no había llegado a su destino. Si Azkaban ya era un lugar horrible, no había adjetivo que pudiera describir la sensación de terror que te invadía cuando entrabas en _Chernaya_. Al principio, ya solo la oscuridad era agobiante, pero desde que se habían adentrado en los niveles más bajos, aquellos reservados para los peores criminales, los gritos constantes de agonía te hacía tener puros escalofríos.

Draco, a pesar de todo, conseguía mantener el tipo gracias a permanecer muy recto y a apretar las manos que llevaba en la espalda. El guardia que lo guiaría no hablaba; no parecía que la gente que trabajaba allí tuviera muchos motivos para mostrarse alegre, pero al menos no eran dementores que te chupaban el alma. De todas formas, movido por el instinto, se palpó la chaqueta: llevaba su varita en el bolsillo derecho y el puñal en el izquierdo.

Finalmente, después de casi una eternidad, el ascensor se detuvo en un pasillo estrecho y angosto, negro como la boca de un dementor. El guardia salió, se hizo a un lado y le señaló el final del pasillo. Draco avanzó con paso dudoso, pero al ver que el guardia no le seguía, se resignó; le tocaría ir solo.

Avanzó con cautela, mirando a ambos lados, pero lo único que lo rodeaban eran paredes, techo y suelo de un negro que apenas reflejaba la luz de las antorchas eternas que iluminaban el camino.

A diferencia de los niveles superiores, en este reinaba el más absoluto e inquietante silencio. Tal vez allí no había nadie, o sus ocupantes estaban demasiado derrotados como para gritar.

A medida que caminaba, iba distinguiendo los contornos de lo que debían de ser puertas, apenas un rectángulo en la pared, sin agujero para ver dentro. Miró atrás, pero el guardia, que permanecía allí parado, le hizo una seña con el mentón para que siguiera avanzando.

Entornó los ojos y vio que al fondo había otra puerta. Esa debía de ser la de Goyle.

Se plantó a un metro de esa puerta, que se entreabrió sola. Inspiró hondo y apoyó la palma de la mano para abrirla. No sabía que metal era, pero estaba frío como un muerto.

Cuando entró, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, pero no se preocupó demasiado: sabía que no iban a dejarlo encerrado allí dentro.

No como a la sombra de lo que un día fue Gregory Goyle, que permanecía encadenado a la pared contraria.

Draco lo miró no sin cierta repugnancia: llevaba la misma ropa que el último día que lo vio, y no parecía que se hubiera duchado desde entonces. La barba de varios meses le cubría media cara, y menos mal, porque parecía delgadísimo. En _Chernaya_ , al parecer, sabían cómo hacer sufrir a sus presos.

―Perdona que no me levante ―dijo Goyle. Su voz salió como un gruñido; era la primera vez en meses que hablaba con un ser vivo.

Draco miró a su alrededor. Prefería no saber qué era lo que ensuciaba el suelo; con el olor tenía bastante.

―Perdona tú que yo no me siente.

En lugar de eso, se recostó en la puerta y miró a Greg con los ojos entornados. Él le devolvió una mirada recargada de odio. Lo único que se oía era su respiración pesada.

―¿Vas a volver a castigarme con tu silencio hasta que consigas hacerme hablar? ―preguntó Goyle.

Draco enarcó una ceja mientras se miraba las uñas.

―¿Acaso tienes algo que decir? ―Levantó las manos, abarcando aquella estrecha celda, apenas iluminada por una antorcha―. No creo que hayas tenido muchas oportunidades de hacer amigos aquí dentro.

Goyle intentó incorporarse, pero tantos meses en aquella celda le habían atrofiado los músculos. Por la longitud de las cadenas, apenas alcanzaría a ponerse en pie. Nada de pasearse.

―¿Has venido a restregarme por la cara que estoy hundido hasta la mierda? ―espetó―. ¿O a matarme? ―Si Draco no hubiera convivido durante muchos años con su carácter hosco, no hubiera percibido esa pequeñísima fracción de esperanza en su voz.

Sonrió con cinismo.

―Te gustaría mucho que te hiciera el favor, ¿verdad? Ahorrarte cualquiera que sea la condena que te han impuesto en este agujero en medio de la nada. ―Después de un silencio largo, se metió una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó el puñal que Nadia le había dado―. Podría hacerlo. De hecho, he venido a eso.

Goyle tragó saliva al ver el arma; no era tan valiente como se hacía ver. Sin embargo, Draco tuvo que reconocerle la determinación con la que se levantó y se enfrentó a él.

―Adelante. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Draco se permitió una mirada de lástima antes de bajar el arma y negar con la cabeza.

―Si por mí hubiera sido, te habría cortado cada extremidad con una cuchara si eso le hubiera devuelto los recuerdos a Hermione, pero has tenido la suerte o la desgracia de que mi esposa es una mujer extraordinaria y no quiere que te mate. ―Sonrió―. Pensabas que me destrozarías al quitarme lo único verdaderamente bueno que me ha pasado en la vida, pero resulta que da igual, porque no la he perdido. Me ama. Otra vez ―añadió.

Le había costado, pero la visita a aquella prisión le había hecho ver que le daba igual que Hermione no recordara los últimos ocho años, porque seguirían amándose durante los próximos ocho u ochenta años. Hasta el último aliento, eso Draco lo tenía claro. Había intentado tan desesperadamente que ella lo mirara con los mismos ojos de antes que no se había dado cuenta de que el amor, como la materia, no se había destruido, solo se había transformado un poco.

Mientras ella lo amara, no le importaba nada más.

Goyle frunció el ceño; no entendía por qué Draco le decía todo aquello.

―¿Has venido a darme una lección de moral?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

―De cara al mundo, así es. Pero ―volvió a levantar la mano con que sostenía el puñal y lo admiró― la verdad es que he venido a quitarte lo que más deseas justo delante de tus narices ―confesó.

Acto seguido, se giró hacia la pared y la golpeó con el arma. El puñal se hizo añicos, como si fuera de cristal. Nadia le había dicho que aquel objeto ahora les pertenecía a los Malfoy y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Romperlo en mil pedazos le parecía a Draco la mayor satisfacción que podía obtener aquel día. Después de volver junto a Hermione, por supuesto. Nada superaría nunca eso.

―Que te aproveche lo que te quede de tu mísera existencia ―se despidió.

Salió de allí, ignorando las maldiciones y súplicas de Gregory Goyle. Aquel sería el último pensamiento que le dedicaría en mucho tiempo.

...

Hermione llevaba media hora mirando por la ventana. Draco se había marchado a primeras horas de la tarde y todavía no había vuelto, pese a que ya había empezado a anochecer.

Suspiró, observando a las personas que pasaban por delante de su cabaña. Para ser una aldea, estaba llena de vida. Un grupo de niños la saludaron efusivamente cuando pasaron por delante; Hermione sonrió y les dijo adiós con la mano. Un niño rubio llamó su atención. Se acarició la barriga, preguntándose si Scorpius se parecería más a su padre o a ella. Frunció los labios con diversión: seguro que se parecía a Draco; no había genética que venciera a ese pelo. Además, si saliera a ella, al abuelo Lucius le daría algo.

Cuando se cansó de estar allí de pie, esperando, fue hacia la chimenea y se sentó en el suelo, delante del fuego. Llevaba horas en tensión. ¿Dolería cuando recuperara la memoria? De momento, se sentía igual; que ella supiera, su mente estaba igual. Nada de recuerdos que antes no estuvieran ahí.

Observó el crepitar de las llamas y suspiró de nuevo. No tenía frío, pero el calor era reconfortante. Se sentía mal por no querer recuperar su memoria, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que Draco entendiera que ella lo quería ahora, sin importar el pasado.

Sin embargo, no podía culparlo por querer recuperar a su esposa.

Cerró los ojos. Al menos, todos los vaivenes de los últimos meses terminarían pronto, para bien o para mal.

Unos pasos en el exterior la pusieron alerta. Se dio media vuelta justo en el momento en que Draco abría la puerta y entraba, sacudiéndose la nieve de encima.

Lo miró con expectación.

―¿Y bien? ¡Has tardado una eternidad! ¿Qué ha pasado? ―intentó levantarse, pero Draco se lo impidió.

Se sentó a su lado, de cara a ella.

―No lo he hecho. No lo he matado ―anunció.

Hermione contuvo el aliento, asombrada.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó.

Draco se acercó más a ella; entrelazaron las manos.

―Siento haberte hecho creer que no te apreciaba igual porque no recuerdas nuestra vida anterior. ―Hermione negó con la cabeza e intentó contradecirlo, pero él se lo impidió―.No, déjame terminar. Te amo, Hermione. Me da igual si tengo que recordártelo cada día del resto de mi vida, porque eso significará que nos queda toda una vida por delante. Lo único que deseo es que estemos los tres juntos ―miró su vientre― desde hoy hasta cuando tú me lo permitas.

Hermione sonrió. Las lágrimas le empañaban la visión, pero le daba igual: en aquellos momentos, era completamente feliz.

―No sé cuánto te amaría antes, pero quiero que sepas que mi corazón es tuyo. Hoy, mañana y siempre. Con o sin maldición ―dijo.

Era cierto: se había enamorado de ese hombre. Ahora, viéndolo en retrospectiva, se daba cuenta de qué tonta y testaruda había sido por rechazarlo cuando perdió la memoria, pero unas pocas semanas había sido todo lo que había necesitado para entender que Draco no era el mismo que recordaba. Era infinitamente mejor. Y había caído ―no, se había lanzado de pleno― a los sentimientos que había desarrollado por él.

La sonrisa de Draco podría haber iluminado al mundo. Soltó una de sus manos y la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón.

―Es increíble la rapidez con la que esta gente puede fabricar lo que sea ―masculló mientras sacaba un objeto pequeño y redondo del bolsillo. Lo levantó, dejándolo a la vista. Era un anillo de un blanco purísimo―. ¿Te gustaría volver a casarte conmigo? ―preguntó, mirándola a los ojos con una sinceridad y un amor abrumadores.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior en medio de una sonrisa. Asintió varias veces, incapaz de expresar con palabras cuán feliz era.

Draco deslizó el anillo por su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, justo por encima de la alianza que ya llevaba.

―Tendrás que devolvérmelo luego ―dijo―. Lo necesitaremos para la ceremonia.

Hermione no pudo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada, pero soltó una carcajada.

―¿Vas a besarme o piensas pasarte toda la noche haciendo planes de boda?

Draco se incorporó y tomó el rostro de ella entre las manos. La miró a los ojos un segundo antes de besarla tiernamente.

―No, desde luego no es eso lo que tengo pensado para esta noche ―dijo.

...

* * *

 _¿Qué pensáis? ¿Ha hecho Draco bien en no matar a Goyle? ¿O creéis que tendría que haberlo hecho y ya lidiaría después con Hermione? Por mi parte, solo puedo decir que esto es lo que yo sentía que era lo correcto. En mi opinión, debes aceptar el amor de una persona como venga, no como tú quisieras que fuera._

 _No olvidéis que hoy también actualizo_ Diario de un romance accidentado _y_ Venganza espumosa _. Pasaos a leer :) Sé que dije que también actualizaría otros fics, entre ellos_ Prescindible _, pero estoy mala y no he podido escribir nada. Lo siento :(_

 _Me cuesta creer que solo falte el epílogo para finalizar esta etapa de nuestras vidas. Gracias por acompañarme en el camino._

 _Off-topic: 1\. El plazo de nominaciones para los Amortentia Awards ya está abierto, así que si podéis pasaros y nominar a vuestros fics favoritos, sería genial. 2. Este fic ha ganado Mejor Portada, Mejor Antagonista, Mejor Drama Angustiante y Mejor Fanfic 2017 en los _ Fanfics Awards _. ¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	30. Epílogo

_¡Hola! Iba a esperar un par de días para publicar, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de leer el último capítulo de esta historia. ¿Me acompañáis hasta el final?_

* * *

 **LO QUE LA MEMORIA ESCONDE**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

...

 _Cuatro años y medio después_

Mil cuatrocientos cuarenta y tres días, ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que Gregory Goyle había tenido contacto físico o verbal con otro ser humano.

Los guardias se limitaban a asegurarse de que seguía vivo y a traerle comida una vez al día, pero no hablaban. Ni siquiera se dignaban a mirarlo. Para ellos, Gregory era invisible. No, peor: no merecía que se reconociera su existencia. Había intentado pedir el traslado a Azkaban, pero se habían reído en su cara. Su destino estaba claro: pudrirse lentamente en aquel agujero hasta el fin de su mísera existencia.

Sabía que el tiempo pasaba porque contaba las visitas diarias, pero aparte de eso, los días eran iguales. Permanecía allí tirado, sin más entretenimiento que sus propios pensamientos. Y había empezado a odiarse a sí mismo.

La esperanza de encontrar una manera de salir de allí era lo único que lo había mantenido vivo durante todo ese tiempo. Ya no podía más. Odiaba aquel infierno. Aquellas cuatro paredes. La oscuridad que amenazaba con engullirlo, pero nunca le daba paz.

No, no podía más.

Había estado evitando la única solución que encontró, tantos días atrás, porque pensaba que encontraría otra manera de salir de allí. Pero al final se había obligado a admitir que nunca escaparía.

Ahora lo veía claro.

Se palpó el bolsillo y sacó el metal frío. En la oscuridad, lo acarició con los dedos, apreciando lo afilado que estaba.

La muerte le daba miedo, pero era preferible a tener que pasar allí encerrado un solo día más.

...

Hermione pasó la mano por el pelo de Scorpius, echándoselo hacia atrás.

―¡Mamá! ―protestó él, frunciendo los labios en un mohín encantador y entrecerrando los ojos grises. Él y Draco eran como dos gotas de agua.

―Lo siento, cariño ―repuso su madre―. ¿Es que no quieres estar guapo? ―preguntó.

La expresión del niño cambió inmediatamente: se irguió al completo en su corta estatura y soltó una risita. Sí, era completamente clavado a Draco. Pero volvió a fruncir el ceño rápidamente.

―La abuela dice que llegaremos tarde si no salimos ya ―dijo.

Hermione rio y lo levantó. Lo hizo con cierto esfuerzo, porque a sus más de cuatro años, Scorpius ya no era esa cosita pequeña que le entregaron el día que nació. Parecía que habían pasado mil años y al mismo tiempo lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

―¿Te cuento un secreto? ―dijo después de mirar a su alrededor, haciendo como que comprobaba que nadie los escuchaba. El niño la miró con atención―. No pueden empezar sin nosotros: somos los más importantes.

Scorpius pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, pero ladeó la cabeza.

―¿Y papá?

Hermione depositó un beso en la mejilla de su hijo y lo bajó al suelo.

―Papá es el ayudante ―respondió, divertida―. No se lo cuentes, ¿vale? Bueno, ¿lo tienes todo? ―preguntó.

Scorpius se metió una manita en el bolsillo y la sacó cerrada en un puño; en la palma tenía dos anillos de un material blanco reluciente como el sol, uno más grande que el otro. El anillo de Draco había acabado de llegar, traído por Anya y Katia, quienes, obviamente, habían sido invitadas a la boda. En el interior tenían grabada una palabra que habían tachado: _toska_. Era intraducible, pues significaba angustia espiritual, anhelo, añoranza, nostalgia, todo resumido en cinco letras. Era práctica habitual que los anillos de boda llevaran esta palabra grabada en vez de los nombres de los novios, ya que significaba que estos habían encontrado a la persona gracias a la cual habían dejado de sentir esa carga espiritual.

―Muy bien, guárdalos bien y nos los das cuando te hagamos la señal, ¿vale? ―Scorpius asintió, completamente serio, consciente, pese a su edad, de la importancia de su papel en la boda―. Vamos ―dijo Hermione, tendiéndole una mano a su hijo.

Así, cogidos de la mano, salieron de la sala que habían acondicionado para que Hermione se preparara, y se encaminaron hacia el jardín.

El jardín de la mansión de los Malfoy parecía un lugar de ensueño: habían hecho crecer enredaderas con forma abovedada para proteger a los invitados del sol veraniego, adornadas con flores blancas; las sillas se habían colocado de modo que creaban un pasillo en el centro, cubierto de pétalos de rosas.

Cuando llegaron al inicio del pasillo, Hermione encontró rápidamente a Draco, quien la esperaba junto al altar. Sonrió en cuanto la vio, y ella creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

Un tirón en la mano la distrajo.

―¿Estás lista, mamá? ―preguntó Scorpius. Hermione a veces se sorprendía de lo maduro que podía llegar a ser su hijo.

Lo miró y sonrió.

―Si tú me acompañas, voy hasta el fin del mundo.

Scorpius soltó una risita y asintió. Empezó a avanzar; Hermione lo imitó, adaptándose a sus cortas piernas.

Durante el recorrido, iban encontrándose rostros conocidos: compañeros del Ministerio, amigos de la escuela, un par de asistentes extranjeros, entre los que se contaba el matrimonio ruso, Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise… Cuando llegó a la altura de los padres de Draco y los suyos, se tomó un momento para aceptar el cálido apretón de mano que le dio Narcissa y el beso en la mejilla de su madre. El abuelo Adam revolvió el pelo de Scorpius, pero, ante la mirada severa del niño, volvió a peinárselo con los dedos.

Cuando llegaron a la altura de Draco, se detuvieron y Hermione soltó la mano de su hijo. Su futuro marido por segunda vez se agachó para darle un beso a Scorpius en la frente. Este, cumpliendo a la perfección con las instrucciones que le habían dado, se hizo a un lado a esperar pacientemente a que su madre le hiciera la seña que le otorgaría su momento de gloria.

Los «novios» se cogieron de las manos.

―¿Es normal que esté nerviosa? ―susurró ella.

Draco sonrió.

―Sé que estoy guapo, pero aguanta un poco ―respondió, guiñándole un ojo.

Kingsley carraspeó, llamando la atención de los asistentes y señalando muy sutilmente qué él también estaba siendo testigo de la conversación.

―Si todos estamos listos, empecemos con la ceremonia ―anunció con su tono más solemne.

El hombre empezó a hablar, dando un discurso sobre el amor que lo puede todo, pero Hermione lo escuchaba a medias. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en que no podía ser más feliz aunque se lo propusiera. El parto había sido difícil y largo, y los meses posteriores podía contar las horas de sueño semanales con los dedos de una mano, pero a partir del sexto mes, Scorpius se había portado como un angelito. Había heredado la curiosidad natural de su madre y la picardía de su padre, y era el niñito querido de los cuatro abuelos. Lucius, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo los efectos del Veritaserum, había aprendido unos cuentos infantiles de memoria y se los contaba a Scorpius cuando creía que nadie lo escuchaba.

Miró a Draco, quien no podía parar de sonreír. Su relación había seguido como se esperaba: discutían, peleaban y hacían las paces.

De repente, su visión se volvió borrosa. Frunció los ojos, y Draco, al darse cuenta, hizo un gesto a Kingsley para que parara.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó.

La cabeza había empezado a dolerle con fuerza, tanto que soltó a Draco y se llevó las manos a las sienes. Intentó responder, pero el dolor agudo había ahogado todos los demás sentidos. Lo único que pudo oír además del pitido de su cabeza fue un grito, que más tarde descubriría que salía de su garganta.

Entonces, se desmayó.

...

Hermione caía y caía y nunca tocaba fondo.

A su paso, decenas de manos la rozaban, la jalaban, intentaban sujetarla, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener su caída. Sabía que estaba en una especie de sueño, de trance, pero no podía evitar sentir terror. Y tampoco podía despertarse. Gritaba, pero a sus oídos solo llegaban frases inconexas con reminiscencias a otra vida.

― _¡No lo entiendes, Granger, no es tan fácil! ¡No funcionará! Todo está en nuestra contra..._

Caía _._

― _¿Malfoy, Hermione? ¿En serio? No sé en qué estás pensando, pero tú verás lo que haces con tu vida. Luego no vengas llorando..._

Y caía.

― _Sé que la convivencia no ha sido precisamente fácil, pero no apreciaríamos el sol sin un poco de lluvia. Eso he oído por ahí, no me mires así. Para una vez que intento ser romántico... En fin, tampoco quiero pasarme la noche aquí arrodillado, así que: Hermione Jean Granger, ¿te gustaría...?_

Y caía.

― _¡Qué guapa estás, hija! No puedo creerme que vayas a casarte. ¡Ay, pero mírame, llorando! ¡Qué tonta me siento! Pues ni te imaginas cómo está tu..._

Y caía.

― _¿Te lo imaginas? Un par de niños correteando por aquí, manchándolo todo con sus manitas, llorando cada noche. Sería precioso..._

Y llegó al suelo.

...

Draco daba vueltas por la habitación como una fiera enjaulada. Dos medimagos, entre ellos Jane Meller, estaban inspeccionando a Hermione, pero, a simple vista, no habían encontrado nada raro.

Lo que más le preocupaba era que habían hecho llamar a la Ministra rusa de vuelta a su país por un asunto urgente unos minutos después del desmayo de su mujer. Draco había observado con recelo cómo Anya y Katia intercambiaban unas palabras en ruso antes de que la primera se marchara casi corriendo.

Putos rusos, traían la desgracia con ellos cada vez que pisaban Inglaterra. Tendría que haber disuadido a Hermione cuando dijo que quería invitarlas.

—Señor Malfoy. —La medimaga Meller llamó su atención en tono bajo.

Cuando Draco se giró, vio que Hermione se movía. En dos pasos se arrodilló a su lado y la miró con atención. Podría haber sido un simple desmayo, pero que Hermione perdiera la conciencia y que llamaran de Rusia por algo urgente no podían ser dos casos aislados.

Hermione apretó los ojos antes de abrirlos brevemente; parecía desorientada. Draco le tocó un brazo y la miró con preocupación.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien?

La ayudó a incorporarse. Ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Estoy… —empezó. Entonces se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza lentamente para mirarlo—. Yo… —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par; se llevó una mano a la boca—. Draco.

Él la miró con ansiedad, pero se apartó para dejarle espacio. Hermione dejó los pies en el suelo, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él. Parecía… abrumada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco—. ¡¿Hermione, qué pasa?!

Su esposa se quitó la mano de la boca lentamente.

—Han vuelto.

Draco se quedó mirándola, sin comprender al principio. De repente, las palabras de Hermione calaron en su mente. Solo había una cosa que podía haber regresado: recuerdos. Todos los recuerdos.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso? —preguntó. Miró de reojo a los dos medimagos, esperando una respuesta, pero ellos se encogieron de hombros, sin saber.

—No lo sé, pero —Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza— ya me acuerdo de todo. De repente, están ahí. —Se levantó; ya no estaba mareada—. ¡Nuestra boda! ¡El… el primer beso! ¡El viaje a Roma! —exclamó, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

Draco detuvo su paseo por la habitación y la miró a los ojos, cogiéndola por los hombros.

—¿En serio? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió repetidamente mientras las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. A aquellas alturas, los medimagos ya los habían dejado solos, otorgándoles el momento de intimidad que tanto necesitaban.

—No sé cómo, pero ha vuelto todo —dijo Hermione.

Draco la besó. Las lágrimas de emoción de ambos se mezclaron durante el beso, y no podrían haberles sabido más dulces. Que Hermione pudiera recuperar la memoria era algo que había dejado atrás hacía mucho tiempo, y realmente había dejado de importarle, pero no podía evitar alegrarse por no ser el único que recordara todos los maravillosos momentos que habían vivido juntos. La abrazó con fuerza y toda la preocupación que había sentido unos minutos antes se esfumó. Hermione estaba bien y, con o sin recuerdos, eso era lo que más le importaba.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó Anya. Sonreía.

—¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? —preguntó Draco. Por una vez no lo dijo con hastío: estaba demasiado feliz como para que cualquier noticia que pudiera darle lo amargara.

Anya suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Es increíble, y no sé cómo ha sucedido, pero… —Miró al matrimonio unos instantes antes de proseguir— Gregory Goyle ha muerto.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y Hermione soltó un grito ahogado.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella—. Pensaba que lo suyo era cadena perpetua.

Se sentaron, ellos en el sofá y Anya en el sillón a su lado.

—Y así es; nosotros no hemos tenido nada que ver con su muerte. No os lo vais a creer: se ha suicidado. —Anya parecía más asombrada que otra cosa—. Lo han encontrado hace una hora con las muñecas abiertas, desangrado, pero no han hallado el arma por ninguna parte. —Frunció el ceño al dar este detalle, pero se relajó al instante—. Aunque no sabemos cómo ha conseguido hacerlo, sabemos que no ha recibido ayuda del exterior ni le era posible conjurar magia allí dentro, así que…

Draco permanecía pensativo mientras escuchaba su narración. De repente, el recuerdo de algo que no reflejaba la luz atravesó su mente. Cuando rompió el puñal que la abuela de Katia le había dado, no se le ocurrió recoger los pedazos; en aquel momento le habían parecido demasiado pequeños como para ser importantes. ¿Sería posible…?

—¿Draco? —Hermione lo miró con una ceja enarcada y expresión de sospecha—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Nada, es que no me esperaba que esto pudiera suceder. Al final Goyle ha hecho algo bien en su vida, aunque sea matarse.

—¡Draco! —Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas, pero sonrió. Ella tampoco podía no alegrarse por su nueva situación.

Él apretó los labios. Una parte de él quería compartir sus sospechas, pero… ¿para qué marear la perdiz? Ahora ya no serviría de nada ni salvaría al desgraciado de Goyle. Ya se lo contaría a Hermione con calma más tarde. Seguro que si la ministra rusa se enteraba, lo obligaba a ir a Rusia a testificar y por nada del mundo pisaría ese país de nuevo. Ya había acudido a la boda de Anya y Katia y con un par de días ya había tenido bastante. Aunque debía admitir que no le hacía ascos a su vodka.

—¡Scorpius, ven aquí! ¡Haz caso a tu abuela te digo!

Oyeron los gritos de Narcissa, y un segundo después la puerta se abrió. El pequeñín entró corriendo y se lanzó encima de su madre. Acto seguido, entró Narcissa, algo acalorada, y lanzó una mirada fulminante al niño.

—No hay quien lo mantenga quietecito —dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Suavizó la mirada—. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó a Hermione—. Siento la interrupción, pero Scorp…

Hermione negó con la cabeza, abrazando a Scorpius.

—Tranquila, Narcissa. No pasa nada. Estoy estupendamente bien —dijo, mirando a Draco a los ojos.

Este le dio un beso y se levantó.

—¿Tenemos una boda en proceso, si no recuerdo mal? —dijo, inclinándose hacia delante y ofreciéndole una mano.

Hermione dejó a Scorpius en el suelo, quien corrió hacia su abuela, y aceptó la mano que su marido le tendía.

—Si nadie más nos interrumpe… Aunque si es para cosas como esta, acepto lo que venga.

...

* * *

 _Pues ya está, queridas mías: hemos llegado al final. Muchas no esperabais que Hermione recuperara la memoria, pero era algo que la historia me pedía hacer. Me gusta que las historias se cierren en círculo. Draco ya ha demostrado que ama a Hermione aunque no recuerde los últimos años, así que recuperar los recuerdos ahora solo supone un plus._

 _Tercer long-fic que termino, y tercera vez que muchas de vosotras me acompañáis en mis locuras; ¡ **muchas gracias**! Y a las que me conocisteis aquí, espero que podáis perdonarme mis pequeñas manías y defectos. Ojalá nos encontremos en otros fics. _

_Quiero dar las gracias a cada una de las personas que se tomaron un momento para dejarme review:_ **MARUVTA, AreRojasDH, Adriana Malfoy lml, abigailgm, FeltonNat88, SraMalfoy, Pao-SasuUchiha, LadyChocolateLover, Doristarazona, Alexa2n1, Sam Wallflower, Gizz Malfoy Granger, artipinck94, johannna, MmaryJoD, Cristy1994, Sally , naodale, Florr Nott, Camila Anahi842, Samanta-malfoy, LidiaaIsabel, Rachel Hernandez, Bombon Kou Malfoy, Sol, SuVela, selegna, , LizzyMalfoy92, Baruka84, albagf00, ale24mc, Guest, belenfernandez209, yulss957, mnj2327, ivicab93, Lectora en las Sombras, Norely, Luna Traviesa, Tayler-FZ, Etamin Malfoy, Tory, Gabs Frape, Nanis88arg, sagiie, Valeria Rojas, Parejachyca, NatsuAvila26, aileon, Annykzhenn, UnaQueLee, AedeChaolbell, Mia Flores, Orne, husar-patana, Lozahp, Ailu, T, Loonydraconian, Violet herondale, NiaMalfoy, Mione Malfoy, BlueBells94 FanFiction, Carmen, Mra. De Horan, INFINITOPERIODICO, Deborah Lozano sanchez, Grisi 2308, dana masen cullen, Gabrielle Felton, CynthiaMellark, Angie, Art103, , alerejon, Lorena, Cndmalfoy, LeslieeMariia, SirMiau, selene lizt, Yulz VG, M, DELATHEVEELA, JesSwanfoy94, Danniela Malfoy Granger, Ailad, anniebzl, MonseMiles, Gabrielapaccocallo, Ashtad, nathyhcr, Vanee51651, NarradoraNueva, linithamonre77, , yue yuna, Monicaisabel, Dey Malfoy, Sasha Luna T, YadiraDRiddle, , Nenae, MagicisFidem, Violet, Serena Princesita Hale, PamEspaillat, AlbaBC, RbBlack, SlyPrincess07, jennydcg, Chiaki Suzuki, Julia, Caarito, Bellatrixa Jud, Ali TroubleMaker** , **AKAmart** , **inesUchiha** , **INVITADA** , **LuFelton** , **.Granger, MrsDenisse** , **Sta Granger** , **Andrea599** , **lassn loredo** , **Bliu Liz** , **Meraki Black** , **Dreiana,** **lunatica23** , **Jinvi** , **Effy0Stonem, lesiramuc**. _Espero no haberme dejado el nombre de nadie; si es así, mil disculpas. No estaréis en esta lista, pero tenéis igualmente un sitio en mi corazón. También quiero agradecer de nuevo a **Gizz** que me diera la idea para el fic (y que me perdonara todo lo que cambié y me inventé) y a **Rous** que hiciera la maravillosa portada. _

_Como siempre, pido a todas aquellas personas que leen pero que nunca comentaron que se animen a dejarme review en el último capítulo. Aunque sean tres palabras diciendo que os gustó, a mí me haría mucha ilusión._

 _Y ahora, por última vez en «Lo que la memoria esconde»… **¿reviews?**_

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _P.D: Nos vemos en los otros dramiones que tengo en proceso y en todos los que están por venir. ¡Feliz fin de 2017!_


End file.
